Freelance Police WHAMKABOOM!
by V.I.S.I.O.N-K.I.N.G
Summary: Ever dreamt of the Ultimate Fight of the Century, Look no further! Cause now we have a Wrestling show...staring Sam & Max, as the host! That's right, HOST, and they'll bring in more actions from Freelance Police trainees that wanna be them! Join the fun!
1. Wrestler's Night Opening?

Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM! (Wrestler Hall for All Mania Known Assemble Battle Overly Outbreaking Melee)

"Tonight…we present the MOST Gruesome Beatings!" A voice spoke out, as we see cops chasing criminals before jumping them and dealing beat downs with their fits! "The MOST Senseless Action…." Next scene shows mobsters shooting at cops while the officers of the law are shooting back without ducking much! "The MOST Mind Blowing Event That's Ever Been Allow to Be Seen On Television Today!" We seen imagines from Cops, to criminal, and back and forth again, as the introduction is coming close, as words appear on the screen! "It's the…Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM!" The bolded out Letters appeared, "**FREELANCE POLICE WHAM-KABOOM!**" as we see a wrestling ring and cheering fans screaming out in joy!

"WAaahhhhhhh!" The fans get relentless at the excitement, it's pack with many folks from different places, some not even humans, but many are families that came to join in watching this show! Now we see some interesting stuff, as two creatures are seen on the box office platform just above the ring itself! On the far left side of the viewing of our sitting spot, was a brown fur dog wearing grey detective like cloths, his name was Sam, of the Freelance Police! Next to him on the right side of our sitting view, was a short white fur rabbit, he practically had no cloths on, but that didn't matter, his name was Max, another member of the Freelance Police and Sam's little buddy! There names showed underneath their box office seats saying "Sam" for Sam, and "Max" for Max, as logo's vanish, the two decided to speak to you people!

"Greetings all you folks out there sitting in front of your T.V's, Computers, Ipods, the whole Shebang!" Sam wave off to say hello to you viewers, as he went ahead to introduce himself. "Welcome to the first starting of a new Story Series, I'm Sam of the Freelance Police!"

Max's turn came next, and boy was he making a long hello and began blabbing about himself like no tomorrow! "And I am his Royal Highness, the Duke of Mayhem, the Count of your Despair, The Marshal of your Pain, and I mustn't forget, President of The United States,….and…!"

"Just skip your long over doing ranting speech and get on with introducing yourself, genius!" Sam interrupted to remark his partner from stalling.

"Right, I'm Max, another member of the Freelance Police, and with my best pal Sam here!" Max shrugged off and finished his intro while making a nice comment for Sam.

"Aww...Gee, that's very thoughtful of you Max?" Sam replied in feeling a little bashful, he never got comments from Max, of all people!

"Who said I was being thoughtful, I'm just reading the cue-cards these guys are having me read out during our intro!" Max summarized as he pointed at something, and down below was a guy holding cue-cards like the rabbit said!

"As Historical as you are adorable, little pal of mine." Sam replied in seeing how his little buddy can be a riot sometimes. But he shook it off to get back to what they are suppose to be doing. "We are the first to sponsor this great and grand opening, for all you Freelance Police fans out there!"

"In short, we're throwing a Wrestling show out of pure enjoyment!" Max added out to simply say, as he waves his fingers out in excitement!

"That's right Max, this is the first time in history that anyone's ever done this with the Freelance Police involve!" Sam replied in commenting what Max was stating out with his own thoughts for say.

"Does it count of that poker game I went to while you were snoozing on the bed with your little teddy bear, Sam!" Max asked on a thought that was unrelated in any sort of the word here!

"That has nothing to do with it!" Sam annoyedily snap at his partner for that remark. "And another thing, he's name was Pooky Bear!" The dog snap in getting the last word of that argument!

"Sure Sam, will let you have the last word." Max easily replied without a care of concern for his partner's privacy!

"Thank you, and getting back…gurgurghum-Huhm…." Sam cleared his throat before he was making conversation of today's show. "Tonight's the first ever event of our newest series to knock the competition down! It's called the Freelance Police Wrestler Hall for All Mania Known Assemble Battle Overly Outbreaking Melee!"

"Or for you to say this mouthful of even pronouncing such a long dialog, we made it shorter, by referring to it as….Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM!" Max exclaimed out in stating of a shorter way of saying the name of this wrestling show's new title, etc.!

"Amazing what Max can come up with when he's actually thinking of using his head for catchy titles then with skull-bashing criminals." Sam remark with a smile as he wave his paw over to Max, who was rubbing his index finger in his ear to get something out without seeing he's doing it live!

"Ehh, I can do all that, and more….while standing on a bike playing the Bage-pipes!" Max exclaimed out in confident, as he flicked an earwax he got away from his ear and….LANDED IN SOMEONE'S POPCORN!

"I'll never imagine that Foresaken thing ever happening!" Sam remark as he cringed as the poor man ate a chunk of his popcorn without knowing what Max did, that'll kill him in the morning or just cause permeant lung cancer! He shook that off in order to try and get this show back on track again! "Boy Max, can you imagine what it's like, we've done so much for the young people at home, that new Freelance Police troopers are coming up faster then a Gym-Radish Off Mount Boo-wee, and Dashing Down The Saint Island's Resort!"

"Yah, I believe so Sam!" Max replied out from hearing his partner's statement. Then he smirk as he started to say something that got his interest going! "Just think, that idea I once had of training them may come true….in a certain…enjoyment to there senors and gaining experiences like never before!"

"Right you are, little buddy!" Sam nodded out in understanding that before speaking out his own thoughts. "Why I can't believe we get the chance to host this show on a chance when crime becomes a holiday and all folks sit and wanna watch who gets to fight who in these rounds!"

"Frankly I feel we need to be in there too, to join in the unending, senseless beatings of pleasure we so enjoy, but that'll come later!" Max stated out his own thoughts before continuing. "At the moment, wanna tell our viewers of what this show will do, Sam!" Max looked to his partner for his say now?

"Of course, in doing so, we are raising money to train new Freelance Police Trainee's to become the next Crime Fighting team for when Me and Max kick the bucket!" Sam informed out to the folks watching them at this moment!

"Kickkhhh!" Then nearby, Max kicked a bucket off the box office floor before sitting down and remarking what he did. "HAAhh! I kicked it, and nothing happened Sam?"

"I was speaking rhetorically, idiot!" Sam remark in figuratively speaking of the matter itself, much to Max's late understanding of the meaning of the words in his earlier sentence!

"Ohh!" Max replied in slitly getting what his best pal was referring too!

The furry dog shook that off before getting back to where he started from again. "Any who, let's start off that it's thanks to any funds and ideas of who you want to become apart of our wrestling program, just send your ideas by E-mail!" Sam noted out on what to tell the viewers what's happening.

"But our's is broken, Sam!" Max said as he hold up a broken computer with tapes saying "You Stink" and "Curse You" while a small name tag said "Sam and Max's computer" underneath it!

"I was referring to our Sponsor for this story Max, the King of En-Visioning the future! The VISION-KING, himself!" Sam remark while making a claim on who he was trying to address the attention too!

"Do we gotta put in the dots for his name, or the decimal or the long stick points when we call his name or what?" Max asked a stupids question which was hard to say if it was even close to being either one of them!

"That's his code for the site, his name can be said easily as how I did it, little buddy!" Sam replied in letting Max known it's easier to say the name without the dots, etc.

"That makes it easier off my back!" Max replied off easily, as if he let off a load off!

"Getting back, thanks to his work, he's giving you folks who are our fans, the chance of a life-time!" Sam sarcastically replied while announcing something big on the market.

"A Chance to join us in causing MAYHAM for all, and enjoy beating the thugs that are particularly sitting in the front of the ring…your's truly help get them seated near!" Max was announcing his own stuff while looking down to see some thugs sitting dangerously close to the ring itself….AND IN SPARE CHAIRS NOT BOLT TO THE GROUND!

"Won't they get hit or harmed during the fights, Max?" Sam asked in curiosity of why his partner went ahead to do this?

"Ehh, that'll just rise up the poles on how it's more of our style to do so, Sam!" Mac shrugged off to say in a not so caring voice.

"Couldn't agree more!" Sam shook his head off at Max's usual behavior, never get's tiring to him. "But back to business! If you want any of the new recruits we got line up, on our list of popular demand or those that haven't been seen, yet could make the check as the next Freelance Police rookies, then be our guest and send in any you can, and hopefully, we'll have a vote off to see who's gonna enter the fights!"

"Also, don't forget the villains of their stories, after all, we need them in order to cause a lot of excitement, we're short handed at this time!" Max announced in excitement, he wants a lot of folks fighting, including villains!

"Right, but that's not all, there's special rounds were only Freelance Police…can Battle and Defeat…Another Freelance Police Pair in a match up you never dreamed off!" Sam remark off to state in which they were shocking results indeed!

"Kinda like those Martian's Sam and Me faced, but as virtual beings playing against ourselves?" Max reminded off as another past life of the two's lives!

"Right you are Max, that's something even you people at home, if you want, can send ideas, your own made up stories on what you want to be added to the fights!" Sam replied while getting back to the idea of the viewers helping them with their short ideas for fun and exciting entertainment's.

"Cause in this sHow…YOU..Get to help make it happen, and as President…of the First President to be Me, I declare that this can be allowed!" Max proclaimed out as he stood up on his table and made a speech with a spot light on him, then he got down to sit in his chair as they continue on.

The dog shook in an easy like expression at Max's excitement. "Right, so start planning up any of characters that are already a famous pair, or a new pair of Freelance Police team, or possibly make them up and we'll give them the vote to see if they make the cut to join the program!" Sam replied while making a deal statement, the people can send them any recruits they wanna see get into the rings, weather their a new batch, or a batch already making the pole lines in their time.

"Right, and don't forget to say what villains you want to add in as well, again, and a bit of background stories for us to cover a bit before matches!" Max stated out as reminding to all the folks watching them this moment.

"Good thinking Max, a little story never hurt anyone before a big event!" Sam replied off in thinking that's a smart move, most matches either tell side stories of where and how most fighters have done or meant in their lives. "Now that we become settled on this, it's time we introduced members of our wrestling show!"

"Are they the Giant Ants from Pluto, or the Vegemites from Spine-Corm 4!" Max asked in wild guesses at the moment!

"I haven't the foggiest idea of what your saying Max, so I'll say no in short response to it anyway!" Sam replied a bit unspoken by what he heard before replying the simply answer?

"Darn! I thought I had them, I could've tried to see how ants react to giant food products!" Max curse out loudly for all to hear!

"Getting back, we have our Referee who'll be the judge of these matches!" Sam stated out as he wave his paw down below for everyone else to take interest in!

"Who we get for that dangerous job, Sam!" Max asked as he looked down as well, looking for the "new" referee on their show!

Sam soon started to make an introduction to the newest member of their wrestling program, as he spoke. "Someone paranoid, concern fear of what the Government hides, and can be one to talk, make decisions fun, and sale you high prize weapons that are just made cheap….everyone meet, Bosco…from Bosco Enterprise!" Sam wave down below, and came a picture of a purple skin man, ball, black hair around his sides and a beard, wore a white long sleeve shirt with a black tie, black pants with straps on them, black shoes and he had a mike!

"Hello! Hello? WHHaakkk!" Bosco was calling out while looking around where the cameras were and at the audience as he was testing the mike for a working order before he turn and flinch, seeing the right camera man and then snapping up in the box office where Sam and Max were sitting! "Darn it, you Boys! You trying to give me a Heart attack or What? I mean REALY Now!"

"Define…Or What?" Max asked as if interested to know what Bosco was referring to with a wicked smile, thinking of the possible answer to that question!

Sam shook his head at Max's behavior before getting back at the subject at hand. "Ignoring my partner's curious mind, how's the new digs making yah feel about your new career, Bosco?"

"Well after may gig in Vegas turn out so bad, I was lucky to get this HIGH paying Job by the sponsor himself!" Bosco noted off in his usual manner of speaking outward to people.

"VISION-KING never strikes anybody out of our world!" Sam replied after hearing Bosco's claims of who he was referring to.

"But….what about all that money Sam and ME work so hard to pay off for you and that your set for life?" Max asked Bosco this puzzling question? It's true, they had to pull some weird and crazy stunts and possibly some illegal works to pay Bosco for his "cheaply made" yet officiating works that got the jobs done! Whatever happen to all that!

Bosco shook off in annoyance before he went off to explain his predicament to the Freelance Police themselves. "That's the thing, my MOTHER has the place off limits to me and is using it as storage for her things which she's using to built her own lab, and until I can get the works out to pay up from my trip….I can't even step into my place!"

"Ouch! That's gonna leave someone out of his lazy job life style!" Max remark with a slit flinch of just picturing something like that!

"Not to mention, a person without a home!" Sam added up to mention that Bosco lives in that store he made into a secretary home!

"Wanna stay with me and Sam, Bosco!" Max added out of inviting their pal to stay with them if he's got nowhere else to go…the response is simple!

"Does a Scorpion dating a Cobra on a Rose field of Flowers sound like a Perfect-Happy Life Style, to you two!" Bosco asked a sarcastic question as if making it clear of what his answers gonna be!

"Gee, that's a tough question if I ever heard of it?" Sam replied a bit lost and unsure on how to respond?

"Though I think the roses makes the mood, even if I was never the rabbit of love!" Max added up to say without caring much for the whole point of the picture that was being described now.

"Darn it FOOLS! I'm saying "NO" here! I can't live with you people, even if you help pay me off for all my Highly and Well marked down Gadgets!" Bosco snap off to say he doesn't wanna live or even spend a few days with the Freelance Police! Bad enough they always give him grief at times, but he can handle their crazy behaviors only after they come visit him, not 24/7 on his daily life!

"He forgot to mention cheaply Out doing us!" Max whisper to Sam to state out.

"Zip it, Chatter head!" Sam snap hushedly so Bosco didn't hear that!

"Besides, you two, from what I heard, are living in your own car! After what "some" folks have heard happen to your place!" Bosco remark in stating the two don't have a home themselves which got their attention!

"Not our faults, it was time for the place to get clean and stuff, so we had to live in the DeSoto!" Max remark implying that it's not a bad life style, mostly saying it while shrugging off his shoulders.

"In Season 3, it was a new life for us after our home was getting worked on!" Sam stated out in saying that they had the chance to drive around in a place they can sleep in while patrolling for crime, day and night!

"Plus we had more trips to count for! I never guess how many night crimes happen and the long time to get from our place to the car!" Max added up to make more of the Freelance Coppers statement!

"Uh-Huh! Sure!" Bosco remark in saying "yah-right" in that pattern of speaking! He turn around to point to the upsetting crowd, as he stated out what's happening right now! "Any-who, these people are going crazy here, they wanna see a fight, a LORD as we know it, you don't wanna get them on their "bad" sides when wanna to see a fight! Take a Look and SEE for yourself!" Bosco soon pointed his mike out to the audience, and boy was their loud, angry, and complaining voices being heard!

"WE WANNA SEE A FIGHT! WE WANNA SEE A FIGHT! GIVE US FISTS! GIVE US CRUEL HITS! GIVE US UNLIMITED…..GUT-SPILLING ACTION! YAAAAAAAAAaaahhhhh!" A lot of the audience was chanting in poetic rhyme in a matter of speaking! Worst was when Bosco duck down from throwing foods, drinks, and even some hard hitters like chains, bricks, hammers, gun shots, you name it, and chaotic MAD-house was under way!

"Yah see, their about as Highly and Dangerous as the People from the Government!" Bosco warn out the Freelance Police duo in the box office above. He looked around, and spoke quietly in his mike, as if addressing someone to them without them being heard, good luck on that part! "Maybe even Worst then…T…H…E…M!"

"Who….Them?" Max asked in wondering of the answer…however!

"AAaaahhhh!" Bosco screamed at the mention of the word "them" was heard!

"Max! Remember, each time he hears that "you-know-what" word, he screams out of his shoes and socks!" Sam hushed his partner from seeing Bosco flipping out over a certain word that gets him freaked out of whenever he hears it much.

"Really!" Max replied in glee, as he looks down at Bosco, only to look disappointed in seeing nothing of what he heard to be true. As he remark this in sarcasm! "Hugh? Funny, I don't see any of 'them' coming off!"

"Ahhhh!" Bosco screamed out once again at the mere mention of the word!

"Woops!" Max replied in wonderment and yelping surprising that he himself made a mistake…again! Like that's ever news when around him!

"Smart work, leather-month!" Sam remark dryly to his partner's forgetful mind in knowing what makes their fat friend go off like this! He shook it off before getting to make another announcement! "Moving on, we have some clips here in which they maybe specially made shots that some of our brave crew went to get films off just some locals in the area!"

"And by our "brave" camera crew….we mean Jimmy Two-Teeth and Harry Moleman, to get the films!" Max added out to state, letting people know who they got on camera crew duty it seems!

"And later on, special inside view of the fighters from our own star Freelance Reporter….Sybil Pandemik!" Sam stated out someone else being involve with their show!

"How she ever got the job, Sam?" Max asked in curiosity, he and Sam know a few things about that woman….and her "old" job careers!

"Might be that she's gotten a degree in being a reporter as of lately,…little buddy?" Sam stated out that since the woman has had nearly many different jobs (for short times) that she would come to this next part take job.

"That all?" Max asked as if thinking there was even a problem in those words?

"That…. and the fact that her husband INSISTED that we hire her or he plan to have a "little chat" with us!" Sam remark in stating that the woman's husband, Abe Lincoln(a stone modal), seem to force them into taking the woman in this job for some reason without saying much else!

"Ohhh…a threat, ahhh…." Max smirk in thinking he knows how to handle this?

"No…." Sam shook off this statement before saying this next part. "More of a smart….."Put Her In This Gig Or You'll Be Sorry" kinda talk remark!"

"And that's the reason?" Max asked in thinking that's the only reason?

Sam looked unsure, but he looked around before he decided to whisper something in the rabbit's ear for only him to hear! "Well there's more…it's…hush…hush…hush!"

"Yikes!" Max filched out, he looks a little sweated, that most been something he heard that got him spook!

"Amazing how a giant Stone Modal of our old President is willing to make due to help his family!" Sam shrugged off to state in the matter of what Abe Lincoln, the modal stone figure wants to do to help his wife out.

"And it's either us helping his wife get this job…or we play nanny to his kids…..talk about making a hard debate to get out of!" Max replied in still feeling a bit skeptical on the whole matter at hand!

"That said well indeed!" Sam nodded in agreement to Max's statement. Then he shook that off to get back to what they themselves were trying to do! "Oop's, right! The filming of some new Freelance Police Trainee's to possibly take part in our arena, here's Jimmy-Two Teeth with view of today's some new talent people!" At that spoken, the camera changes to show two characters, a rat with a green barite and a mole man character dressed in normal brown pants, white shirt and pale shoes! They were the two mention characters, Jimmy Two-Teeth, the rat, and the mole figure known as Harry Moleman!

"Yoh, we on?" Jimmy asked while he held his mike, as he looked around a distract alley as it would seem to be a camp-ground of some kind?

"Gee, I hope so, this thing cost me a dime and a nickel from that stranger in the alley?" Harry replied as he was holding a camera out in front of another cameraman filming the two while they chat!

"Keep your shirt on and let me do all the talking, kay!" Jimmy remark to the mole with a Back-Alley slang talkin' which got him to be quiet.

"Sure, if you say so?" Harry sign in defeat, even in this line of duty, he get's no respect….in the less!

"Geeehem!" Jimmy Two-Teeth clears his voice in his fist before he begins to speak to the audience watching this recording! "Greetings you people out there, I'm Jimmy Two-Teeth, and DON'T you people Say No Rat puns like Ratting on ME or Am I ratting on folks! Ca-PEASH! Good!" He wave his fingers like a "C" shape at the "Ca-Peash" word, as he turns and looks at some mugs discussing over a camp fire while two characters are dangling over it! One was of a orange black stripe tiger comic character, and the other was of a teen girl wearing a green top, shorts and a light cloth skirt, had orange hair and green eyes! They were Hobbies and Izzy from source Arthur (Note: Source lost in contact!) Hobbies was the tiger while Izzy was a crazed teen girl!

"Well Izzy, I can't imagine how you got us into this!" Hobbie remark out in seeing how they got caught is a puzzling fact to even him?

"Hahahaha, your funny Hobbie, but hay looky!" Izzy replied with a crazy laughter before she spots Jimmy and Harry and tries to wiggle her binds to get their attention! "We're on T.V.!" She smiles and makes a few shout outs to get the camera crew to focus on her! "Hi Mom, Gram-Crackers….Hay Owen, buddy! How's it going!"

"Boy, are you two the strangest pair I've seen, and I'VE LIVED with Sam and Max!" Jimmy remark in seeing these characters are about as loopy as the ones he's dealing with back home!

"That coming from a rat, that's a lot to say! Considering you might be on tonights mean!" Hobbies remark in seeing the rat talk to them, but he seem to be stating something else besides insults!

"Yah, says who!" Jimmy remark back in getting the last word until...

"Duh, the guys that's cornering you right now! Heheheh!" Izzy remark with an escape giggle while tilting her head before she wave her eyes over to who's around the camera group!

Truth be told, it was the thugs that had these Freelance Police tied up above, but more then that, they surrounded Jimmy and Harry with bats, chains, and anything else that looks like it'll be painful to this group which didn't sink in too well for them! "Gulph, umh….would you two have some plan of getting out of this predicament before were….gulp...finished!" Harry Moleman asked between gulps, a bit scared and fearing the worst, not from this gangster's hold up, but if these two Freelance Trainee's are like Sam and Max….he might as saver these last moments!

"I think Izzy's got something in her pocket, well little pal of mine!" Hobbie asked the teen girl if she indeed have something to help them out of this mess!

"I think I got another one of those hand made fire-starter I made from tree sap and sand, and junk from our last case in the forest trip! It's in my pocket and if we can swing about, it'll fall out!" Izzy exclaimed out that she indeed carried something to which just hearing this….might spell some big trouble for the group!

"Isn't that the one that could blow up almost with enough force of a bomb? Like an area of where we're standing in!" Harry the Moleman asked in concern, not liking where this discussion might be going now?

"Yep! Just give us a sec to blow this pop-stand!" Izzy replied without a second though and was trying to swing herself with Hobbie while wiggling something on her her person to fall in the camp-fire!

"You crack me up, little Izzy pal, let's try it! Start swinging!" Hobbie replied before joining in the same plan that Izzy was cooking up!

"Almost….There!" Izzy was moving about and finally felt something fall out to which it was a pale-brown mush clay!

"Woooohhhh!" The thing was slowly falling as everyone's eyes were on it!

"I think we should have taken account on her last scheme shown from that "Total Drama Show Series" on this stunt!" Harry Moleman dryly refer to Jimmy on this statement before the object hit the fire and then….

"BOoooommmmhhhhh! WOooofffffuuuuuaahhhhh!" A giant yellow smoke erupted out of the back alley streets, sending lots of stuff flying out of the place, including some familiar thugs which ended with them smacking against walls, breaking through windows, and even land near old ladies that whacked them silly with just pepper sprays and their purses….now some that were still inside the smoke of the explosive force, they ended up smacking themselves on the hard pavement, out cold it would seem and in burn marked cloths, bruises, and in pain! No sooner did Izzy and Hobbie landed in a safe spot on their landing, seemingly unharmed while Hobbie clean his fur, Izzy shook her body from excitement like a wet dog shaking it's fur dry!

"Woooh, hehehehe, look at them all, can we do it again, Hobbie!" Izzy asked her partner for another chance to cause another big explosion like this one!

"Maybe later, there's another case to deal with down town, lets move!" Hobbie replied as he walk over to their ride, seeing some mayhem going across the downtown district, another crime in progress no doubt!

"Can I drive!" Izzy asked with her cheery smile, she so wants to be behind the wheel of their ride!

"Only after I'VE lost my NINTH LIFE! Will I ever think of that possibility!" Hobbie dryly snap in remarking the girl of ever getting "that" chance in her life!

"Okay, I'll take that as a "maybe", then!" Izzy replied out to say as she and Hobbie got in their police ride before starting the engine without wearing seat-belts!

"Ruummmmhhhhh!" Soon the two drove off, yet another scene of destruction left from their waking moment….but another usual day in their line of work! But now the question remains….what happen to the camera crew that Sam and Max sent…where they ended up?

Jimmy Two-Teeth comes out of the rubble, looking all messed up and coughing up a storm from the blast! "Gah-hugh-cough! Back to you jerks in the box office! Panthh…..this is Jimmy Two-Teeth, signing….Ugh….!" Then the rat fainted out in the dirt while Harry Moleman was buried half way deep with his low rear half sticking out in the dirt, as he wiggled to get free!

We now return back to the set where most of those that watch that flick scene are still in shock and recovery, whichever comes first! At that moment, even Sam and Max were surprised to see how far that went for the two to see some action…Different from their own views, yet different! "Yeesh, I can't imagine how that was even possible?" Max replied in complete shock as it were!

Sam from hearing this statement of Max's claim, replied to that with his own remark in the matter. "The fact that your animated character of choice by that Arthur was of a crazy girl in her teen years, about as nutty and fruity as you are…And maybe just as highly smart….making her just that much scary to believe!"

"No…the fact that her partner is a tiger who's playing you, Sam! I can't imagine how the character just when from TOP-DOG…To TOP-CAT!" Max remark in complete opposite of what he was getting at while at the same time, making an insult!

"I'll ignore your "remark" in respect for the arthur of those new cadets, Max!" Sam snap in a silent remark with his teeth gritting in his month!

Max kept his goofy grin on for a while until he decided to speak again after looking at the two new Freelance Police Trainee's that were filmed. "But I gotta admit, they're not to bad, one's a claim tiger cat, but can play cool, and the other is a PsychoPathic girl in which if I wasn't glad she already has a boyfriend…I "might" have fallen in love with her…."Might" have, I may ad!" The rabbit remark the "might", as in saying he would, but wouldn't at the same sentence meaning only to himself!

"Well isn't that a darn, Timmy Stue's Great Adana Making Pie in the Port of Lake Erie!" Sam replied in complete sarcastic remark over Max's lost, etc on that subject, and hopefully never to be speaking about it again! "Now here's another recording of our next recruitments into the life-styles of the Freelance Police!" The screen changes again, to show us in a bar with crazy robots and aliens hanging out! But once more, Jimmy Two-Teeth and Harry Moleman are there, looking a bit beat up, and bandage from their wounds, are there to film the next Freelance Recruits possibly taking part in the series!

"Yeesh, okay guys, just relax, I think we lost them! Both the thugs…and "certain" interviewees!" Jimmy Two-Teeth said as he looked around, he and the others musta got into a…predicament….and just manage to hid in the bar!

"How can we lose someone who's says they can track our scents! That girl with the tiger folio is more animal then he is!" Harry Moleman stated out that it was probably Izzy that was giving them a hard time….ain't that a surprise!

"Ehhh, just be glad yah took a bath, now let me do the talking…this TIME!" Jimmy dryly remark before they got back to doing their job….again!

"Okay, shish!" Harry remark with a moan, no need to be all pushy and rude!

"Four-Arms!" "Briissshhh!" Suddenly a voice is heard out somewhere which caught the others attention just before a bright light blinded them! Then out of nowhere, was a giant four arm alien with yellow eyes black lines on his forehead, and wore a black and white made suit that covered his body while a strange logo was on it's belt waist! "Baannnhhh!" And then it beat out some alien with a gun down on the ground, as he stood over it and made a remark to it! "Anybody makes a remark about me and my pal, gets a taste of my fist….ALL FOUR OF THEM!" He showed it's four fist out as his foe was completely knock out, and then another light shined out from the logo symbol! "Briiissshhh!" To reveal a boy of a teen years figure, wore a green jacket, blue pants and white-black sneakers. Had brown eyes and brown hair, and a strange tech watch on his left wrist! He was Ben 10, a boy that discovered a powerful device to copy and make him into any alien the device stored in itself, it was called the Omnitrix!

"Well, a friendly face….I think?" Jimmy Two-Teeth said skeptically, but shrugged his shoulders off as he directed himself and Harry to get a close view of the boy, as they got his attention. "Your Ben 10, the guy with many aliens in that watch gizmo of ours, and the duo's head leader, correct!"

"Guess you could say that, me and Bender just got in this bar after another case wrapped up, and already I've had to deal with handling any of Bender's mess!" Ben 10 replied as he felt a little more peak about talking after getting that problem he was dealing with shelved earlier!

"Speaking of whom? Where is he?" Harry asked in seeing only the boy and not his so-called robot partner he's paired up with?

"Burrrrrph!" Came a rude voice as the rat and mole along with Ben 10 turn to see someone at the bar's stool! "What, a robot can't smoke and drink when he wants to anymore? Hay Bartender, another round of my usual order,…and make sure some foxy robot ladies servicing it! HAH-hahahah, oh…don't forget the tiny umbrella's for the drink while your at it!" The figure spoke in a sly-smooth and arrogant-fast talker, to an alien bartender while it nodded to clean a glass to fill the order out! The figure was a bender-type robot unit, grey, not to fancy, had a computerize month which it's middle line moves when it talks and opens when he eats or puts something in, and had yellow oral eyes in his eye visor socket while an antenna was onto of it! His name was Bender, the rude and remarking member of this other Freelance Police group that's been getting a bit more in the topics, but on a slow day, and he was drinking beer, smoking cigars and showed a face like he didn't care much for "certain" people or folks, but to please his own amusement!

"Figures, Max's character was always the lazy, remarking and insulting people, and someone musta programed all that into this poor sap!" Harry Moleman remark to Jimmy in just seeing this bot and already he's a real jerk in their eyes!

"Ahhh, what do you care, your just a loser that's like someone else I know, only I think he's got you beat in looks! So you can bite my shiny posterior, mole-face!" Bender snap off to remark after hearing that insult, but fight back with a stronger comeback!

"WAaahahahahah!" Harry Moleman ended up crying in sadness, that insult really hurt him good!

"Hay, ease up, I know your good with cruel remarks, but we just needed to find you've guys! Gotta get some Freelance Fans out there interested if you'll be in this series that the Original Freelance Police are hosting for our sponsor!" Jimmy Two-Teeth tried to make some sense in his words while trying to keep his furry rat self out of getting in more pain situations like from the last one!

"Heard about this show, could be something to show my mix of Aliens and my pal's robotic skills and remarks, right Bender?" Ben 10 replied to this news with thought, he believes their team's good enough, they've been talk about mostly, so now could be their shot for the next big thing!

"Ehhh, might do some good…might not, depends! Not sure about fighting off those that ain't on the crime listing to do list, but how much money we talking about! If you want our services, we better be planning on paying up with "cash" and "riches" as we can see, rodent-mess!" Bender remark off in not so much feeling it, then he move out to ask a question about payment it would seem! This made the rat and mole looked puzzled and nervous, they never recall about any payments, and if they themselves were being paid now!

Luckily in some case of this long stall of confusion, someone broke the ice! That was the bartender getting the groups attention while staring at Bender for some reason with a stern look! "Hay pal, you own me 5,000 bucks for your 25th cigar, your 10th beer bottle, and your fifth umbrella drink of the night! And bringing out this Broad-bot 4000 from Don-bot's personal massage wasn't easy to do, you know!" Next to him was a blonde bot with a good figure and wore an apron while holding a tray, and wink over to three bots, a bronze bot with clams hands, a big brown bot that looked a little dense, and a round green bot that seem like the god-father type and even wore a coat and hat to cover himself when he makes an appearance! "So you got the goods, or do you need some help!" He bashed his fist together, in stating if the robot doesn't pay…."he pays" by another case in this bartender's mind!

Seeing this, the robot had a blank expression before he replied with a somewhat puzzled yet worried expression in his voice. "Oh….I musta left it right over…..here! So….I'll just slowly…carefully look…to see…where…." Bender was slowly moving his arm to open his chest, and as he slowly was getting something out of this long suspension…it happen! "Crashhhishhh! Briiisisisisishhh!" He brought out a grass bottle with some paper with a lit flame on top and after he smashed it against the bartender, he was lit up in flames, much to all but Ben 10's surprise, as the robot decided to take a leave while the bartender was screaming and rolling on the floor to put himself out! "Outta the way, meatbags! Benders Got Game, and it's time to Fly By!" Bender was rushing through, and even went so far as to throw some punches against some human gangsters! "Powhhh! Bannhhh! Pufff!" But one of those to get hit by his wild punches or shoves was an alien being with eight eyes, and a month while his body was of many tentacles!

"Grrrr…Gur-Ruagh-May-Toey!" The alien made a snappy remark to Bender which made him stop to turn and snap back!

"Yah, well say that to my Processor Unit's Ex-Wife's Uncle in Law! Cause your about as Fetching as a Snot-Nose Borger living in his Parents Basement! Hahahahahahah!" Bender tainted as he made a laugh, even so far as to bring out his rifle machine gun to start leveling up the place which either some ran from or took cover to shot back which Bender hid behind a pillar to keep himself safe! "If you don't like Bender's style, then you don't get Benders Rules…One for all, and All for Bender! Ha-Hahahaha!" He jump rolled arocess the floor and was spinning his body while shooting, knocking the others back!

"Oh boy, he cracks me up! Gotta go Hero!" Ben 10 slitly shrugged off his shoulders, and rushes over to leave the rat and mole confused of this behavior of a doubt! Ben twists his Omnitrix on a figure pattern before pressing it! He suddenly appears as large, muscle-bound, humanoid tiger with no tail. He was known as Rath, one of Ben's aliens, but this one suffer from heightened aggression and decreased intelligence, having a need to fight anything that breathes, making him even provoke to attack friends as well as his foes. "Let me tell you something! Rath get's the job done…with FIST and PAIN! So if yah say sorry, then TOO BAD! RAAarrrrhh!" He soon jumped in and started bashing up villains and foes around non stop, even tossing them on tables, slide them on the bar-tables, and tossed them outside, this fight was too brutal to imagine!

"Umm….I think we should go before anything else begins to develop here!" Harry Moleman said in concern, a fight breaking out by the Freelance Police always ends with just about anybody getting involved, even if they don't want to!

"Yah, what could happen next when your in a bar with loons as big as anybody else would think to throw a punch or two! Let's scram!" Jimmy Two-Teeth replied, as he and Harry were making a run for it, but they both bumped into someone which made them back up to see that now they were being stared at!

"Hay! Those two were with them Freelance Guys that started this whole mess in the first place! Let's MAN-GUL-THEM!" Said one of the other mugs in the bar, seeing the two were the basic cause of this mess which didn't sit to well for them in a very good way!

"Wait! It's not what you think! Honest!" Harry wave his arms out while holding the camera in pleading innocent, this wasn't good for them!

As the gangsters were creeping up to them, the rat held his mike to him and spoke fatly into it! "Gah…..Back to you in the box office….we might be a little late…GaWAAhhhh!" As Jimmy was a about to say something, he and Harry got mounted on by the robots and aliens of the bar before a screen changes to a logo saying "technical difficulties" in meaning that they were cut off do to the cameras getting messed up and something about to happen that we lost connection!

Back at that box office, Sam and Max are eating…POPCORN and drinking Soda, as they are chatting up a storm!

"Boy Max, I gotta say, that Bender guy is "so" you!" Sam said while chowing down his batch of popcorn, as if this film was perfect for their daily life to sit back and enjoy.

That's when Max soon made a statement of what he heard his partner just went off to say! "So you think I'm nothing more then some "Heartless" machine base on making crack puns, insulting everyone whether their friend or foe, and even drinking aloha which burps out flames from my gut while saying to them to look at my behind when I'm insulting them!"

"Well if your not happy about it…" Sam was about to say until...

"Are you kidding me! I'm excited!" Max exclaimed out loudly for a cheer! Then he started to say something that still throw others off in surprise at what he said next. "I never knew that a robot version of me, who's not a robot, but a smart-remarking and pointing out folks messier in their lives would be so much fun!"

"You crack me up, little buddy!" Sam replied with a friendly smile at Max's cheery attitude before making a comment himself. "And I gotta say, that Ben 10 kid's not to bad a pick for….your's truly here!" He was smirking at himself when he said this!

"Is it cause he has the most powerful weapon to become any alien being and can be a tough person to beat!" Max spoke out to state what he thought to be true in the matter of the situation!

"I was going to say he's resourceful on how he does his work, but that probably counts too!" Sam replied off to say, but shoulda figure his partner do something un-expected!

"So who's next Sam! I don't think my small mind can hold out this much violence anymore then usual!" Max asked his best pal a question while trying to get this over with, this much was maybe to much for even him to handle!

"Well you're right about our time…so!" Sam replied, as he turn around to face the viewers, as he spoke out to them. "This next scene is from by far the most popular Freelance Police that's taken the name, made a statement, and to be almost surely to be your vote in our ring of matches! The ones mix with a fat kid either could be a human or a hippo, works for a group of other kids called the "Kids Next Door" and his partner that's out of this world, a genetic Experiment! Hoagie and Stitch!"

"So where's Jimmy and Harry, Sam?" Max asked in wonderment, the two are suppose to start the next broadcast, but where are they?

Sam replied a bit unease, but tried his best not to seem down about something. "They're suffering a bit, but we did get this clip, check it out!"

The scene changes to a city street, and Jimmy Two-Teeth and Harry Molemole look worse for wear, as they spot two figures! A young kid wearing detective clothes and a blue koala creature driving a red space-ship vehicle across town chasing mobsters on the road while destroying property damage! The ones in the red space car were Hoagie and Stitch, two popular coppers that have been catching viewers by storm, it seems!

"Yesssh, these people are getting to more and more of a pain then before! I can't believe they're the next match made of Sam and Max!" Jimmy Two-Teeth remark in agony, more like Sam and Max people if he ever saw them.

"Ugh….we're on!" Harry mentioned out that they are rolling film at the moment!

"Yah, yah, I hear yah!" Jimmy waved off to say he got the message, etc.

"BOOooommmmm! CRAssshhhiisshhhedhhh!" Suddenly and explosion happen which showed a car fly over the two's head and crashed into a building label "Diaper Market, for your Changing needs" on it!

"Jumping rat's fur, what was that!" Jimmy yelp in surprise, when does an armored car like that with mugs comes flying out of nowhere and bashing into a store that not to many people have problems with any serious repair feeds!

Only one reason, and here it comes…..with some loons laughter being heard! "Aaaaah…Hahahahahah!" Non other then Stitch laughing like a madman while swinging a big blaster in his four hands! While he did the firing, Hoagie was the one driving it would seem, just as they stop right in front of the camera crew!

"I had to ask!" Jimmy dryly remark his statement claim, it makes sense that anyone that takes the title of Freelance Coppers, would do something like this, and Hoagie and Stitch were the case of course!

"Well now, are you folks tourist, or just filming another Freelance Police documentary!" Hoagie asked as he and Stitch got outta the red car to look at the rat and moleman!

"Eeph, and if your into the department of pain, meega can help you there!" Stitch replied with a wicked smirk, as he wiggles his fingers to get ready to do his stuff until...

The rat wave his hand off "no" before explaining the matter. "Sorry, we've dealt with enough pain as it is just interviewing a "few" Freelance Police Trainee's, all because of our sponsor that's getting up a program for them to have an education training and to compete in a grand wrestling tournament!" Jimmy Two Teeth finished to say to the puzzled two coppers on their business.

"Gee, if I known I be in an education class, I've stick my time learning in school! Ah….ahahahaha!" Hoagie replied while making a joke as he laughed! But not many others found that bad joke of his funny in the less!

"Yesssh, that joke was bad!" Stitch remark to exclaim how bad that joke was even to hold his head as if it was in pain!

"Tell me about it, even Sam never said such bad jokes before!" Harry Moleman said in agreement, even the original Freelance Police don't make jokes that bad.

"And this guy thinks he can pull it off, then what's to think this trog guy's any better then Max!" Jimmy Two-Teeth remark as he was starting to get an agitative experiment a little upset by that insult, as the rodent went on! "I've lived my life being tortured by Max, and nearly killed during these interviews, what else can a couple of folks that's only a kid and koala do!"

"Hay Stitch, you get all that, the rodent doesn't think were scary enough, what do you say about that!" Hoagie said sarcastically to his alien partner, waiting for his response to all that!

"Meega say…Grrrrrr!" Stitch replied with a growl from his voice, sounding upset and angry at the same time! He even went over and broke off a nearby light pole, and surprisingly was pressing it into a prequel and….ATE the thing afterwards with a burp escaping his lips like he enjoy that little meal!

"That a boy, little buddy! Show them why you're strong enough to even left and bend things 3000 times your own weight!" Hoagie exclaimed with a sly smile, he knew that response well enough to known what's gonna happen next.

"Uhm….something tells me you just bark more then you bargain for!" Harry stated in worrying concern, now their in hot soup!

"Uhm…is it too late to take back what I said after learning you're both alright!" Jimmy asked with a worried expression, looks like he jump the gun this time, and now he's gonna pay…only not by accident, or mugs in bars….but by a Max figure character with strength to back him up in the charts of out-class!

"Naga! Meega Nala Qeast-Tah! Raaarrrrhhhh!" Stitch shook his head "no" and brought out two extra arms with blasters, two antenna and back spike locks, as he looks fence before he begins to pounce at the two shaken camera crew!

"AAAAAhhhhhhh!" Harry Moleman let off a scream just as he tried to shield himself!

Knowing what'll happen to him, the rat held his mike and cut the broadcasting as fast as he could do! "This ends our interviewers, will be lucky to be out after this! But first….HEEEEEeelllppphhhhh!" Jimmy said to the camera in panic and fear before he and Harry were soon tackled by an angry Stitch!

"Bash….Crashh…Boommm….!" A lot of sounds are heard when one of the cameras was now staring at the horror of Stitch's work! Bashing things to heavy for one small creature to lift, throwing them to crash into nearby driving cars, and blasting like there's no tomorrow, all with Harry and Jimmy running and screaming for their lives with a crazed tog after them and with Hoagie running after behind, not wanting to miss the action!

"Haha, boy, Stitch is on a roll, and we just pass the bakery, get it!" Hoagie replied to the camera man with another bad joke. Which he was silent and it upset the boy, as he frowns while remarking this to the guy while still going after his blue fuzzy koala buddy. "Ugh, some people have no sense in humor today!"

Back in the box office, again it looks like Sam and Max are laughing while holding up plush toys of Hoagie and Stitch! What's the deal this time, and at that moment, well find out that answer clearly!

"Boy Max, those new guys sure can entertain just about anyone!" Sam replied with a smile at how he and his buddy saw how well Hoagie and Stitch performed on the camera.

"My guy was good, he's super strong, thinks faster then a computer, and makes remarks in his own language!" Max stated out with a smirk across his face, he like his new character's figure of himself very much. Then he broke the mood by making this remark towards Sam. "Though your guy, he's alright for his piloting and driving skills, but his jokes are terrible!"

"Hay, give my inspired character a chance, can't be help that's who he is!" Sam acted out in defense on feeling offended just now!

"Tell that to my fluffy behind!" Max remark in sarcasm in thinking that's not much to think about.

"Getting off of your tail, little buddy!" Sam stated, as he begins to say something different now. "Time we have our new reporter on the spot, get the headings on one of the popular Freelance Trainee's to take time to appear in tonights show stopper!" The scene changes, and we see Hoagie and Stitch talking to someone! A woman in her near thirties or so, wearing a red vest shirt, brown pants and a logo of the Wrestling Series "WHAM-KA-BOOM" on it! She had black straight hair with a round pigtail, wore glasses over her brown eyes. She was Sybil, a woman with different job experiences and married to a statue figure head of the United States President, Abe Lincoln! Afterwards, Sam spoke out to get their attention from where he's at! "Hay Sybil, how are the new guys doing being in our own wrestling program!"

"Well Sam, their just as crazy and lively as you and Max, if not more!" Sybil replied with a wave while holding her mike to her month. She turn to Hoagie and Stitch and spoke to them. "So tell us boys, how's it feel to be by far the top Trainee's of the original Freelance Police; Sam and Max!"

"Hay, weega thought we were top Notch in town, lady!" Stitch snap in complaining about what he just heard!

Luckily, his partner stop Stitch from going out of control just now as he push him aside. "Easy little buddy…chomp…chomp…!" Hoagie said in assuring his partner while eating a chili dog he had in his hand. "After all, we just started our gig, and were still climbing up the ladder itself!" He spoke out as he finished one dog, and started with another while putting some strange topping on it.

"Ehhh, meega say that Stitch should be popular since meega president!" Stitch shrugged off to state in a still not happy manner.

"From where we are, yah, but that's in our own little town country, little buddy!" Hoagie exclaimed to his partner in stating he's president….of only where they live and not the entire other place of another one's country, etc.!

"Yah, but weega can't understand how we be in same place as everyone and have many presidents? Meega should be in-charge of whole planet from all Stitch's threats!" Stitch remark in stating his claim of the matter, wanting to be the top controller it seems from his so-called claims!

"That never stop you before, besides, a president's a leading man…or alien of his country to depend on!" Hoagie explain to help give his partner the chance to understand who's to be running what place they own the property on.

"Getting off that puzzling topic!" Sybil intervene the two, as she tries to get their focus. "How do you both feel about entering this or have words to say to your idols, Sam and Max! Maybe even comment your arthur sponsor for starting your journey?"

That's when a certain blue koala alien took the stage to speak. "Meega like to say….thanks for making Stitch and Hoagie a pair, JusSonic! Weega will always remember how, thanks to you, always supporting our adventures while we get calls from Number 362 of Kids Next Door in Moon Base on new cases to take that Naga other Stupid heads would take cause weega like dangerous adventures!"

The Freelance Police in the box office smiled at Stitch's claims, seeing that he's felt so proud and honored by their arthur sponsor and from themselves, it's touching even their hearts, surprisingly! "Ahh, ain't that the sweetest, most propounding and honest to Frank Miler's God of Overly Emotions you ever seen, Max!" Sam exclaimed in feeling kinda happy that someone out their is thankful to them, even one out of this world!

"Plus he's Cute and Fluffy, that's gonna count as extra for making remarks, I love that little guy, Sam!" Max exclaimed out in his own excited reason, though it's not much, but close enough to count.

"I gotta say, my little buddy cracks not only me up, but everyone else too!" Hoagie replied after hearing all that as he finished another of his chili-dog. "Gruuummmmmhhh!" Then suddenly he held his stomach, as if something wasn't agreeing with him which got everyone to focus on the fat kid himself! "Ohhhh….excuse me….but…I….Gotta…..GOooohhhhhh!" Hoagie groanly exclaimed as he soon rushed out of the area, leaving a puzzled Sybil and Stitch behind to look back at his dust while Sam and Max in the box office just seemed confused, what happened?

"Uhm….what was that? And why is the entire Wrestling Arena shaking?" Sybil asked confused by this strange event, not from Hoagie's sudden absent, but the entire place started shaking up on some Earthquake event!

Stitch looked around and soon made some wild guesses at what's going on after Hoagie left to use…the little Kids Next Door's Room! "Meega think that Hoagie's digestive system is REALLY having enough problems to cause place to shake up after his fifteenth chili-dog or…..something really, really BIG, is ah heading this way!" Stitch's last guess really had everyone on the edge of their seats, as something made the place shake even more!

"GRrrrrooooaagghhhhh!" It sounded like the roof was being weighted down, but the supports weren't at fault, more like something was coming down from above! "CRAsssiihhhh….Banngghhhhh!" And out of that, something broke through the roof and landed it's giant metal feet in the ring for everyone, Sybil, Bosco, Stitch, Sam and Max to stare at a near 80 foot tall robot figure! The figure looked between a gerbil or a hamster, but more muscular and more evil looking with a metal cape with the logo "H" on the back and the front part of it's badge. On top of the figure was a more smaller looking gerbil/hamster creature of the robot version, but more live-like and seemed very small to be a real Earth creature! "HAch-Hahahahahah, I've come to take control of this…wrestling…wrestle off show, for my own Nefarious Schemes! And it is non other then I…Doctor Jacques Von Hamsterviel! Bwhahahahaha!" Hamsterviel proclaimed himself after his introduction, this explains a lot now!

"Ah-Chu-Kah! Hamsterviel!" Stitch snap with a snappy remark, an old foe of his and Hoagie. At this moment, Bosco and Sybil were running out of this place with a few of the audience not wanting to get crashed by a giant robot, and that left Stitch and Sam and Max up in the box office left to face or watch what this villain shall do next!

"626! How am I surprised not showing myself with in fear of you, is cause I knew you come, you blue little annoyance, you!" Hamsterviel exclaimed remarkingly being arrogant at the little blue koala alien, much to his annoyance, and even started to get on Max's edge to, as he continued. "I plan to eliminate this planet's so-called Freelance Police, and once I've disposed of you and your other trainee's in training, you'll not see the day I take over this stincken planet and rule the Universe!" The hamster proclaimed after his diabolical ranting was over.

"Ick-a-pa-toka, meega not let Gerbil get away when meega's around!" Stitch snap in determination to not let that happen. He likes being a cop, a freelance cop, and won't let one villain stop him from helping others be what he and many others wanna be! Becoming Freelance Police and getting helpful training…along with beating bad guys by the lot!

Of course, Hamsterviel laugh at this, as he made a statement as he laughs some more. "Hah, and another HAH! What can you do, you little monstrosity of Jumba, you! I made certain your partner is trapped in that bathroom after putting something in his chili meal by it's topping!….AND IT'S HAMSTER…you BLUE Trog, YOU!" Hamsterviel exclaimed while snapping that he was called a gerbil when he's a hamster!

"What you put…poison!" Stitch asked confused, he didn't see anything strange from what his friend usual eats with his gut belly?

"A Can of Vitamins?" Max asked from the set box seat, wanting to find out as well while Sam shook his head at his partner's behavior, never gets old.

Hamsterviel smirked evilly before he explained what he musta done to poor Hoagie! "A small dosage of something that Kids Next Dorkish can't handle with that over eating, over stuffing belly of his….VEGETABLES! BWahahahahaha! A Sprinkle of Broccoli in his relish is what gave him the upset tummy! GWahahahahahah!" The villained hamster tainted some more with his fiendish laughter which was becoming annoying to some!

"Holly Can of Marcus, Off Pits Borg and The Seas of Life! Giving an KND Operative of that stuff, won't be beneficial to their health!" Sam exclaimed one of his long surprise reactions before stating this surprising fact that's happen to Hoagie!

"Some villains have no shame for feeding kids healthy treats that some just don't wanna eat in life, Sam!" Max remark while shaking his head "no" at such a vile act.

"Meega still stop you!" Stitch exclaimed with a wave of his fist, getting ready to take on this rodent/gerbil/hamster fiend by all means!

Only for Hamsterviel to laugh at his face again! "Again…HAH! You think you're the best with being popular with everyone, just cause you're with that fat kid, and cause of your…." He stopped a moment to say something as if tainting someone as he said this speech out. "I can lift 3000 times my own weight!" Then he turn to look at Stitch while making this sarcastic remark back with an ego to show it! "Hah, that is why this robot I've made to be stronger….times 3001!" He made a pause before making a dramatic declare while laughing again.

"Oh snap! That's an ounce more then that little guy can handle!" Max said with a frown, he hates the old, one ounce more then you can handle, it's always a drag!

"Settle down Max, if he's like you, which I'm still trying, but can't get out of my head, he may have some alternative means to defeat his foe!" Sam stated out to his partner, besides his scary thoughts aside, that Stitch might know an alternative route to claiming victory at this direr situation!

"What say now, Experiment 626, give up, who else can help you now!" Hamsterviel tainted the little blue alien koala more as he lend his robot's face down with him, as if asking a sarcastic question of the doubt!

"Eph, Ohana!" Stitch replied with a nod, as he turn over and to everyone else's surprise even Hamsterviel, Sam and Max especially from their box office seats! Saw a spot in the stadium seats were a lot of different looking alien creatures, most of them looking like Stitch in a way were nearby! "Family, or…meega's cousins!" Stitch stated out, as he saw he wasn't alone and he had his family with him, a big family too boot!

"Wah-Wooohhhh!" Stitch's cousins cheered as they were with him on this, as some were coming down to gather around him, like an army coming to join the battle!

"Ah-Caba, Hamster-vile…Ah-Chube, Chebah! CHAAAAAaargehhhh!" Stitch spoke in his alien language before pointing at the villain in the ring, as he and his cousins now charge into battle!

"Woooaaaahhhh!" They all scream, as all six hundred and twenty-six of the Experiment series comes down for one reason….to beat the living day lights out of the speechless hamster driving the said battle bot!

"Ohhh..Blitz-Knock! GAaahhhhh!" Hamsterviel replied in remarking this change of event with an alien word (basically meaning "oh darn it" kinda statement) before he screams from pure terror!

"Bang-boom,, Poffffhhh! Bizizizizizihhh!" His robotic suit was getting covered by many of Stitch's cousins, most of them beating, blasting elemental shots, slipping inside his suit, and even some electrifying it enough for it to beat itself!

"Ohhhh, I hate to be in that fight! Reminds me of when my Sweet Old Granny decided to beat up some crooks that made fun of our weights and called us McGruffs!" Sam flinched while yelping at the fight scene happening below! That much mayhem is enough to possibly make even any foe cower in their boots!

"I wish I was in that action right now! Look at all the SENSELESS Drestruction and Mayhem! Huhnn…some kids have the best times!" Max said in over joyed at this display while signing at the display itself for thought! Now that's action, the first action they had a chance to show off in the ring on their first day on the job!

"Well it looks like our time's up, little buddy!" Sam informed some sad news to his rabbit pal, making him turn away from the exciting fight display.

"Ohhh, do we have to Sam! Things were just getting really good with the Experiments going Wild on an 80 foot tall Gerbil like robot!" Max whined out in complaining that he wants this to still go on, they're just getting to the good stuff!

"Hamster-like robot! Gaahhh!" Hamsterviel's voice snap out for them to hear, but didn't pay much attention to it! As all that was left was a body with no legs or arms, and the head rolled off with some of the experiments whacking it around like a ball!

"Not to worry Max, possibly once we get orders for this series, possible votes and fighters for the ring of the matches to be done while being said! Well be pack as fat as a Bear over-eating Honey on a Winter Solstice Night in the BMX Race of San Diego's 1945 Event!" Sam reassured his partner that they'll have another chance to continue another day of there wrestling career, but at the moment, they gotten let the viewers some time to decide and help out later if possible.

After getting the message, the rabbit shrugged off the feeling in understanding the plan of action. "Right, cause the audience at home watching us can help with either making polls of any Freelance Police group they wanna see, or the villains, or even help make a fighting scene to have it be posted by the sponsor man himself!" Max replied off while making a point across plan on what and who can help them the most with this series story their in!

"The VISION-KING himself, if their was anyone else, little buddy." Sam reminded his partner and those watching them on who's to be doing the work as of today for many folks enjoyment. "So remember kids, try and help out our good causes!" Sam then turn to you viewers, as if addressing them on helping them out.

"And well help you out of your boring lives with fun and excitement along the way! So get off what your doing, start making ideas and send them without delay!" Max added up to say, and by that, he's ordering you to help out quickly so they can get started quicker, and other stuff like that.

"As usual, you have a way with words, Max!" Sam replied at his little buddy's spokesman's talk in trying to get people to help out for their cause.

"I am to please "my" public as I'm called to, Sam!" Max declared out while making a pose of himself fixing a bow-tie, when he's not even wearing one!

"Remember, well have Bosco doing the Referee stuff when fights begin to start!" Sam stated out in reminder of who's doing Referee work! Speaking of which, we look down to see the man watching the Experiment display now ripping the hamster bot into pieces and melting them down to size!

The purple man turns and see's about 100 experiments pinning down a disable arm at the moment. "Okay, I don't think a hundred on a GIANT disabled arm is legal, but what do I know! I'm not some guy who makes the rules, I just let this one slide by as a pinned down approach!" Bosco replied at seeing about a hundred smiling cousins wave silly like in front of the camera and at the purple man, as he went over to count while Hamsterviel himself was seen looking dizzy with Stitch's foot on his robot's head glass, just as Hoagie joins him in wondering what he missed…A LOT!

"What I miss, Stitch?" Hoagie asked in seeing that something happen while he dealt with his "business" at the time of his leave?

"Oh nothing much, Hoagie? Weega's got everything under control!" Stitch replied off with shrug of his shoulders, seeing not much was happening to him at less!

"So I've noticed!" Hoagie remark in seeing the destruction Stitch and his cousins have done to Hamster-vile's machine of doom!

"Ughh…so dizzy?" Hamsterviel replied in his ball glass case, all he see's from his swirling eyes is more dizziness from what's happen to him!

Back in the Freelance Police box office, more announcements were still being made. "And with Jimmy Two-Teeth and Harry Moleman doing the camera works to keep the filming of all the action!" Max added out to say that the rat and mole will still be on camera duty to be helping with the filming….lucky them…or is it!

"And with Sybil helping them out! Which speaking of which, we just got word of her in a hospital to see how Jimmy and Harry are doing." Sam stated out the other part of the announcement to the viewing group watching them.

We see Sybil with a hospitalized Jimmy Two-Teeth and Harry Moleman in full body-cast, trying to get their story on what happen to them! "Care to explain how your feeling at this moment of this incredible pain that not a lot of people would handle after going against three Freelance Police Trainee's from past experiences with the original duo members!" Sybil asked the two, as she lens herself with her mike at the two, getting what they have to say at the moment!

"I can possible say this in my repliment…..could you stretch my left nostril, it's killing me that I can't reach it like this!" Harry Moleman asked while wiggling his nose out, feeling a really bad itch it would seem! With him covered up like that, he can't move his arms to even stretch himself when he has an itch, it's driving him crazy and he struggles uselessly to get the job done while not succeeding!

Sybil then concentrates on the last one to speak, the wounded rodent himself! "And get my agent on the line, I'M SUEING EVERYONE OF THOSE FREELANCE PUNKS!" Jimmy Two-Teeth snap out in wanting to make a suing arrangements, he's been blow out of an alley from an explosion, beaten by mugs, thugs and gangsters in a bar, and just got chased downtown by a wild monster who's man-kind's hero of justice! Justice his right-bruised eye, that's even close to being true from what he's been dealt with dealing!

The girl backed away while the two were moaning and complaining about what's been done to them. "Ugh….Back to you boys in the box office, Sam and Max!" Sybil sign off to cut this feed off from further broadcasting before anymore complains can be heard! As the camera viewing them is turn off and we return to where Sam and Max are still sitting in their comfy spots, watching a bon-fire go on in the match ring of Stitch's cousins doing a Hawaiian dance of some kind!

"Whelp, you got the scoops all down here folks!" Sam replied out to say with a wave out to you viewers.

"And we'll have more to come, just as soon as we get a moment to make our own time in our busy life styles to reply!" Max replied out to add which mostly was his lazy self talking, but that's just Max for you.

"As usual Max, you crack me up, little buddy!" Sam replied in seeing his crime fighting partner will never change, and for him, that's always a good thing. He looks to you people again before making this little spoke out next. "Remember kids! I'm Sam!"

"And I'm the ever respecting-Supreme-Ruler of all…" Max was about to make another one of his long, over doing intros of himself before….he got cut off from doing so!

"Just say your lines, doormat!" Sam interrupted Max from doing another useless introduction of making himself sound all important just cause he's the U.S.A's president, what a ham!

"Etc, etc., you get the picture, Max! Saying Good Fights, and Good Nights for us to enjoy next time!" Max wrapped up to say while adding this little claim to the ending of their broadcasting at the moment!

Sam nodded off in liking that "Good Fights, and Good Nights" comment, might be catchy to use, as he speaks again. "Not a bad slogan, pal! See you all later…..come on Max, if we're lucky, the snack bars might still be open!" Sam stated out that last bit before they were signing off the airwaves.

"I call dibs on the first meals specials!" Max exclaimed as he jumps out of his seat and was racing down to the food stands outside!

The dog shook his head in a little amusement at Max's behavior. "He gets that way whenever it's with meals, or a call from the Commissioner! Same old Max, he and anyone else like him will never change." Sam replied off as he walks down to catch up to his hyper-active manic pal from devouring the stands before he gets a treat!

Now we see the wrestling ring's area, before the title's logos "**Freelance Police WHAM-KA-BOOM**" show up on top in bold points! Even from behind the seen were the aliens are now dressed like hawaiian crossed Indians outfits, and strangely enough, are tying Hamster-vile to a pole while placing logs under him, and setting them on fire!

"GAAAaahhh….You can't be serious! Someone! Anyone! Stop this Overlying-Doing Madness! HEEEEeeeeeelp!" Hamsterviel screeched out while all of Stitch's cousins danced around like it was a celebration or a festive going on while Hoagie and Stitch along with their own friends watch on enjoying popcorn! This is a new series event they themselves hope to become popular, and that can be done hopefully…..with your help in doing so! Till next time viewers,….Enjoy the May-ham and Chaos…of New Freelance Police Generations to COME!…!


	2. Fighters For The Series So Far?

**Freelance Police Wrestler Fighters Listings So far to Date!**

(**Note:** These are either those so far that I've seen could be the perfect fighters or a listings of other Arthur's choose picks of Sam and Max characters!)

**Series** - **Sam and Max candidate pairs List?** - **Arthur Creator List?**

Johnny Test - Johnny Test (Max) and Dukey (Sam) - VISION-KING's choice pair (At the moment?)

Ben 10/Futurama - Ben 10 (Sam) and Bender (Max) - JusSonic's Friend!

Calvin and Hobbie/Total Drama Series - Hobbie (Sam) and Izzy (Max) - Arthur Not Found?

Sonic the Hedgehog/Who Framed Roger Rabbit - Nack the Weasel (Sam) and Psycho (Max) - JusSonic New Brand!

Kung Fu Panda/Pokemon - Po, the Panda (Sam) and Pokemon((**Identity Not Clarified?**)) (Max) - Arthur Not Found?

Total Drama Series/Robot Boy - Chef Hatchet (Sam) and Robot Boy (Max) - Arthur Source Missing?

Kids Next Door/Lilo & Stitch - Hoagie P. Gilligan (Sam) and Experiment 626, Stitch (Max) - JusSonic Original!

**High Note!:** I'm working as best as I can do, but not much information is posted about most of these Freelance Police Trainee's, but if necessary, I can try and make a mix of those that are no longer being used. For the moment, heres a listing of those around and some day, I'll try to make them into excellent fight scenes even without some Review help tips. (Not that I blame anyone, just to say it's hard while making other stories for the future!) So enjoy the workings I'm posting as much as you can, I still have other ideas and will try to go back on the others whenever I can on my most free periods in the days!


	3. Chaotic & Weird Matches Are Here?

**Author Note:** Hey, it's been awhile, so I thought of making at less another story to brighten more Freelance Police fans with this? Also, urgent announcement at the end of this story!

Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM! (Wrestler Hall for All Mania Known Assemble Battle Overly Outbreaking Melee)

Before anything begins, we see Sam and Max….in their OFFICE? That's right, and with a rolling camera on that's filming them as we speak which was used during President Max's speak announcements! Just what is going on that our favorite Freelance Police Crime Fighting Detectives of Mayhem And Calamity which mostly is Max's doing, are up to at this moment?

"Have Sam, I think the camera is rolling?" Max spoke from noticing their camera was running without them knowing it?

"I think that's cause you plugged it to run on the same broadcasting channel as our welting station, Max." Sam pointed out from a second cable with the words (WHAM-KABOOM) labelled on the side lines.

"Right, I musta forgot, hay out there in the boring world we call life." Max replied from getting it while waving his dirty fingers in the lens of the camera.

"Greetings, if you are tuning in onto us, then you might be wondering? What are we doing?" Sam also spoke a 'hello' while stating a thought of what's on the folks minds at this moment.

"Aside from lazily sitting around, throwing darts at mugs, dropping dangerous stuff onto strangers out the window, and taking pistol lessons on the roof where the birds are the moving targets?" Max pointed out a lot of things that he and Sam usually do at home which wasn't what 'most' folks these days do and some were pretty brutal in a manner of speaking.

"I was going for a settle approach in answering the audience's view of why we're here and not at our wrestling stadium? Chimp-head!" Sam quoted what he was actually going to say to the viewers while making a remarking insult towards the rabbit for not only interrupting him, but getting the wrong conclusion to their response.

"Oh right, that wondering question?" Max replied slowly while now seemingly understanding where they were going with this?

"In any case, we can tell you what happened since our last show-boating…?" Sam rubbed off the feeling and got back to chatting with those of us watching them from the camera.

"But rather then go through an on and on story of HOW this came to be, we found a simple way to do this." Max exclaimed out in a bored manner and not caring attitude of a quicker way to solve things.

"Right Max, we manage to get a taping of a broadcast just for you folks at home to see and understand what happened." Sam exclaimed with agreeing with his partner. Soon Sam pulls out a tape from his pocket labeled 'Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM Footage #2' on it, and seemed like to hold some answers. "Trugcruvhmmm…" The dog was installing the tape into their tape player with their small TV on top of his desk.

"I'll get the popcorn, candy and soda along with any other junk food lying around to munch on!" Max announced, as he rushed out to grab some snack meals and drinks for the two to enjoy a nice meal time.

"Make them large, little buddy!" Sam told his partner while he was busy fiddling with their T.V. to get the station right and getting the signal fix. "Now I just rearrange this here, connect the wiring to this, meddle with this thing and….Got It! It's ready, Max!" Once he was done, he went ahead to call his pal and crime fighter to come on in as he was getting a sofa out from their closet (don't ask how that got there?).

"I'm all set and ready for a Movie Night Sam, what's it called?" Max replied, as he got himself in his seat and got comfy for a movie show, etc.

"For starters, it's a spoiler scene of what happen to us, and secondly, I'm thinking it's just called 'Chaos in the House', cause at the end….we'll see why?" Sam explained what the tape's name is while also referring to something that will happen later on in the film, interesting as if sounds for these two. "Brisisisihhh!" As the fuzz continues, it gradually changes to a screen showing an opening title to today's show! It would seem that from their recording, we might just be able to figure out what may have happened with our favorite Freelance Copper's show?

"Tonight…we present the MOST Gruesome Beatings!" A voice spoke out, as we see cops chasing criminals before jumping them and dealing beat downs with their fits! "The MOST Senseless Action…." Next scene shows mobsters shooting at cops while the officers of the law are shooting back without ducking much! "The MOST Mind Blowing Event That's Ever Been Allow to Be Seen On Television Today!" We seen imagines from Cops, to criminal, and back and forth again, as the introduction is coming close, as words appear on the screen! "It's the…Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM!" The bolded out Letters appeared, "**FREELANCE POLICE WHAM-KABOOM!**" as we see a wrestling ring and cheering fans screaming out in joy!

"WAaahhhhhhh!" The fans get relentless at the excitement, it's pack with many folks from different places, some not even humans, but many are families that came to join in watching this show! Now we see some interesting stuff, as two creatures are seen on the box office platform just above the ring itself! On the far left side of the viewing of our sitting spot, was a brown fur dog wearing grey detective like cloths, his name was Sam, of the Freelance Police! Next to him on the right side of our sitting view, was a short white fur rabbit, he practically had no cloths on, but that didn't matter, his name was Max, another member of the Freelance Police and Sam's little buddy! There names showed underneath their box office seats saying "Sam" for Sam, and "Max" for Max, as logo's vanish, the two decided to speak to you people!

"Greetings all you folks out there sitting in front of your T.V's, Computers, Ipods, the whole Shebang of whatever you got!" Sam wave off to say hello to you viewers, as he went ahead to introduce himself. "Welcome to our Story Series, I'm Sam of the Freelance Police!"

Max's turn came next, and was again, making a long hello and began blabbing about himself like no tomorrow! "And I am his Royal Highness, the Duke of Mayhem, the Count of your Despair, The Marshal of your Pain, and I mustn't forget, President of The United States,….and…!"

"Can you ever just say your name and be done with it, Max!" Sam interrupted to remark his partner from stalling.

"Ehh, where's the fun in that, I'm Max, another member of the Freelance Police, and with my best pal Sam here!" Max shrugged off and finished his intro while making a nice comment for Sam.

"That's nice of you to say Max, but last time you were trying a stunt last I recall?" Sam replied in remembering….!

"Who said I was being thoughtful this time, I'm just reading the same cue-cards these guys are having me read out during our intro since last time we did this!" Max summarized as he pointed at something, and down below was a guy holding cue-cards like the rabbit said!

"Never a dull moment with sarcasm I see, little pal of mine." Sam replied in seeing how his little buddy can be a riot sometimes. But he shook it off to get back to what they are suppose to be doing. "We are thesponsors of this great evtn we unvale to you all, for all you Freelance Police fans out there!"

"In short, we're throwing a Wrestling show out of pure enjoyment and madness!" Max added out to simply say, as he waves his fingers out in excitement!

"That's right Max, for now we're up for grabs on this week's amazing display of Freelance Style fights!" Sam replied in commenting what Max was stating out with his own thoughts for say.

"In the first match set today, we have two of the most ANNOYING people from two Freelance Police Divisions go at it!" Max exclaimed this news while secretly gritting his teeth like the mere mentions of the 'annoying' part was getting to him!

"And the annoying part was added by the hare of the moment here!" Sam pointed to Max in knowing he added that as an extra attention look on his part.

"I can't help but make my pointers any clearer!" Max shrug off to state in knowing he's gonna make his points clear, even if it's those he don't like or just plainly hates.

"Also, tonight we actually have the first female fighters going at it!" Sam announced of another event that they have planned for the viewing audiences to enjoy. "Who's to say, 'who' they are or where they came from, as long as they can take a lickin' and keep on tickin'!" The dog exclaimed that no matter 'who' the fighters are, as long as they can perform some good old fist fights, it's all good.

"Plus, who doesn't like see women fighting for us!" Max exclaimed another thing to add while mostly talking about himself.

"That's just it Max, there not! Besides, you were never one to be caught by many women folk." Sam interrupted to point out a fact that his little rabbit pal may have missed or mistaken.

"Oh darn, and here I thought they fight for me." Max cursed with his gripped fist, so much for that strange and bizarre twist of entertainment.

"Keep dreaming pal." Sam exclaimed a rhetorically remark to that statement before continuing with a last announcement. "And for our final even, another event match, it's a Hoagie & Stitch tag-team fight against a number one enemy of their's from the JusSonic sponsoring development division!" That got a lot of folks attention, as the mention names are by far the most catch Freelance Police since the original duo!

"And if we don't comment the guy that made this team up, there might be a suing!" Max added up to state a possible suing on their part which would not be a good thing, etc.

"Wouldn't we still be sue if we didn't ask first, Max?" Sam asked a puzzling question of first using these patch up Freelance Trainee's first by who originally put them together?

"Ahhh, water under the bridge Sam, this here's a Free Country, I should know! I OWN the World!" Max shrugged off his pal's worries by assuring him that everything is all good, especially if one is President of a country on his planet!

"I wouldn't go that far?" Sam remarked that claim of Max's tyrant to power for long with that attitude. "In any case, let's check out the first match under way!" The dog spoke as he and the rabbit looked down into the match ring where words soon popped up in the middle of the TV Screen with the name of this fight!

**~FRIEND FOR LIFE TITLE BATTLE~**

In the center of the ring was non other then Bosco, Sam and Max's store-keeper, and paranormal pal being the judging referee!

"In this corner, the biggest fan that Sam and Max have ever had, it's non other then…." Just then, Bosco got interrupted by a pudgy nerdy man with white skin, pointy mohawk hair, and worn square glasses on his long nose. He wears a tan-brown baggy pants, a square yellow shirt with red-lines across it's square pattern, blue sneaks and a blue bowtie around his collar! He pushed Bosco out of the way to speak out to the crowd and mostly to the Freelacne Police duo in the box-office.

"ME! LORNE!" Lorne announced himself to the world in joy and cheer, and then….just then an image of the said fan person appears as an offscreen Chorus sings happily in an annoying tone of matter.

Chorus: _**It's Lorne, The Friend For Life!**_

"Hay guys, isn't this great! I get to be on your very own wrestling show, of I think after this, maybe we can hang or something?" Lorne was yapping up a storm while chatting with his care free life away at meeting his idols which were starting to lose patiences.

"Ugh, again Sam, how'd we let this guy in?" Max groan at being stuck in the same place with this nut-case of a fan of their's is TOO much to handle.

"Cause we wanted to get him off our backs last week and promised him a spot on our new show." Sam reminded his down partner of how they needed to shake this guy and ended up with a deal which seems to haunt them now?

"Courghm….if I may continue….!" Bosco cough to get some attention while continuing…"Now in the next corner, it's another Junior Fan, but of the Freelance Police; Hoagie & Sttich, he's know as….wah?" Then his mike got taken from him aGAIN, by a new person entering the scene. This figure is a fat nerd with glasses and black hair. He wears a green cape, a white shirt with a green "F" on it, a pair of orange underwear, white socks, and black shoes. ""

"ME! FANBOY!" Fanboy shouted out his name and just like before, an image of the said fan person appears as an offscreen Chorus sings happily in an annoying tone of matter.

Chorus: _**It's Fanboy, The Friend For Life!**_

"AHHHhhhhhh! Shut that OFF!" Max shouted at hearing that annoying song once again, twice in one row is too much. "There's only SO MUCH a Person can handle that song!"

"Hay, where's Hoagie and Stitch, as their biggest fan, I wanna see my two BESTEST idols of the Freelance Police!" Fanboy was asking and searching around with his eyes to spot his favorite idols, Hoagie and Stitch?

"What are you talking about, it's Sam and Max that are the greatest Freelance Police!" Lorne asked as if this guy was nuts or missing the point on who's best?

"No way, the new guys are a lot more things, Hoagie's a Kids Next Door with a scientist mind and 2x4 technology along with his crazy and super strong pal, Stitch, one of Jumba's creations; Experiment 626!" Fanboy shook off while explaining how much better his Freelance Police are out of the old originals that are so last season.

"Please, Sam and Max are WAY more popular with their crime fighting skills and amazing talents that no one else can do!" Lorne remark with a chuckle at seeing this guy wasn't anything of knowing his guys true value.

"I've seen my guys do things just as good!" Fanboy snapped at Lorne in being annoyed with him now suddenly?

"Not so!" Lorne snapped with his face stuck out with an angry expression.

"Is So!" Fanboy snapped with his face stuck out with an angry facial look.

"Not So!" Lorne snapped again and with his face crushing against his opponent.

"Is So!" Fanboy snapped again and with his face trying to crush against Lorne's face?

"Alright! Alllllllright! Enough!" Bosco cut the two off while trying to talk to them as the referee! "If you two wanna go at this, be my guest, but only after we started the match!" Then he snatched his mike from Fanboy while snapping at him for taking it in the first place. "And give me back my mike, I'm the one using it!"

"Awww, I wanted to see them tear each other off before then?" Max whined in not getting a chance to see more brutal action now?

"Patients Max, perhaps that'll come sooner then we believe." Sam spoke to ease his unwilling partner to keep his cool and to watch what happens next.

Down below, Bosco is doing his best to hold the most dangerous men on the planet (to any Freelance Police duo that is)! Then without warning, the catchy, yet annoying tune sound comes into play while saying this once again in surprising everyone! "_The Friends For Life!_"

"Waaahhhh!" Bosco screamed from being shocked at hearing that song again, but tried to get himself together and explain the rules to the two Super fans! "Okay, getting off topic here, we remember the rules, who ever is knocked out or gives up, is the winner of the match and will move onto the next battle!" After Bosco finished his briefing of Lorne and Fanboy, he swang his arms out and started the match to begin.. "Now I want this to be a good, clean fight, got it!"

"Roger!" Both competes agreed and stared down at one another with witty eyes and pride on the line.

"Then let's get it on, already!" Bosco announced with a wave off of his hand, and he left the ring before the bell sound started it all.

"GArrughhh!" Lorne made the first move by tackling his competitor against the side of the ring.

"RUUrgh…chomphh!" Then Fanboy roared and chomp on Lorne's hand to get himself free which worked.

"Oww!" Lorne yelped from the pain of his hand getting bite on.

"Yeah, take that!" Max cheered from watching the brutal fight go on, and with his annoyed fan getting a nice little beating to boot.

"Yah think we should be good spots and support Lorne?" Sam asked his pal if perhaps they can be a little more supportive of their friend fighting for them.

After a few moments of passing time, the two in the box-office seats made this remark in union. "Naaah!" It's in agreement, they won't cheer for their psycho friend one bit.

Back at the fight, both Fans of the Freelance Police were struggling with the other, and making some chat on their life. They kept trying ti bite the other's head off and tried to wrestle, struggle, punch and kick, whatever while they spoke.

"If you are a fan, tell me, what did the Freelance Police have in common." Lorne asked his opponent of what the Freelance Police they worship have even in common.

"Duh, they somehow get cases similar since they were made from the originals!" Fanboy remarked in answering that question while getting out of an arm-lock around his neck.

"Then if you are…Gurrgh, ME, then what did Sam and Max do on Case # 74?" Lorne panted from the fighting before asking a question to this so called fan of the Freelance Police.

"Same with my guys, they went to the swamp lands to battle against mind control zombies!" Fanboy responded to that answer like it was a snap for him to guess.

"Correct!" Lorne replied in seeing this guy knows some knowledge, but does he know more, that's the question?

"Now it's my turn, what did Hoagie and Stitch do on their case of Mind Control?" Fanboy went off to ask Lorne a question referring to his Freelance Police while slowly coming up to him.

"That's a simple thing to answer, Buddy made a calculated plan to branch off his hypnosis stuff to the people! Same with Hugh Bliss which Sam and Max turn his molecules into boiled state of making him pass over!" Lorne exclaimed his story of what his Freelance Police did, even to state how they beaten their foe in an amazing feting manner that the enemy never saw coming.

"No kidding, same with my guys?" Fanboy replied with a smile against his foe, actually becoming friendly suddenly?

"Say, did your guys ever let you in on the action of capturing a villain and being a hijacker?" Lorne asked suddenly in starting to like having this talk, though most people shrug at what bothersome chatter they are going on about?

"Oh yah, that was the best times to hang with Hoagie and Stitch!" Fanboy exclaimed from recalling how he had the pleasure to hang with his best buddies during those memorable moments.

"The same can be said with me, Sam and Max!" Lorne stated with his hands placed on his chest to exclaim out his point.

"Man, we got a lot more in common then we let off ourselves to knowing?" Fanboy exclaimed with a witty smile in seeing that he was all wrong to misjudge this guy?

"We should make a TOTALLY Freelance Police webpage to dedicate to all known Freelance Police of any obvious SUPER FANS, like US!" Lorne exclaimed as he and Fanboy hang their arms around the other's back, like they became good pals suddenly?

"HAY! QUIT CHATTING! WHERE'S THE FIGHTING!" Max shouted in being annoyed that there's no fighting, brasses, and that it's not of the guys that either Freelances can't stand?

"Sorry Max buddy, I know I promise to duke out my hardest for you, but…." Lorne spoke in apologizes to his hyper-active rabbit friend before a tear escape his eye and rubbed his stuffy noise while staring at Fanboy to continue his point. "Snifff…I can't, I found a kindred Spirit who understands me so well!"

"But what about the match, and everyone wanting to know who is the Friend for Life?" Sam asked in stating that if these two leave, what'll happen to the planning and title match?

"That maybe so, but now we can be known as….the Friends For Life!" Fanboy exclaimed that even though they won't win a match, they have the other and will be known as their new calling name!

"Oh no, please don't let it be…." Max yelped in worry, in knowing what might end up coming next is…that annoying theme chorus song?

_**The Friends For Life!**_

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Max scream from not only from the song, but from seeing TWO fans joined together with their happy-go-getters attitude. "My worst fear come true, Annoying Fans have joined forces?"

"That's scary in the meaning, Max." Sam exclaimed in feeling the same thing as his partner is thinking.

"Say guys, how's about we gather everyone, Freelance Police and Super Fans together and hang out?" Lorne requested that they all get together to hang, etc. and that answer was...

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Max snapped in saying 'Not Gonna Happen' kinda tone with his angry eyes!

"Well how about this, why not create that website since you two wanna do it in the first place?" Sam suggested to the two to just make that fan site they were talking about so that they won't preach on them.

"But that means it'll take more of our free time, it might take years for all the fans to even complete, and then their's a lot of reverse engineering to it?" Fanboy stated in knowing that from doing all that complicated work, it might take forever to finish?

"No sweet, if we work together with other Super Fans of the Freelance Police, we can do this!" Lorne encourage his new pal to not lose hope on their Freelance pals which made Sam and Max groan at listening to this talk.

"Right, neither of our Freelance buddies no the meaning of quitting and neither do we!" Fanboy replied with a renew smile and courage, as he and Lorne patted and shook their free hand's on that agreement.

"Chu, fello's!" Lorne waved goodbye to Sam and Max in the box-office above them, as they prepare to leave the ring.

"Tell Hoagie and Stitch I wish them good luck!" Fanboy waved out his own goodbye, as he leaves with a new friend.

With that, both 'Friends for Life' left the arena ring and out the door, with no winner?

"Okay, in accordance to the rules, since neither finished the fight, this match is NON-INVOID! In short, NO Winner, It's a simple cause, darn it all!" Bosco exclaimed what the outcome of the match turn out to be while dryly remarking how some people can't handle the understanding of what just went through here.

"Awwwww?" The crowd moans at not having a winner?

"We were so close to having them beat each into pile-driver Sam!" Max exclaimed with agony at seeing neither their annoying fan or the other Freelance competitors got them out? "And they go and ruin it with their freakish behavior and likes?"

"I'm not to please that that fight ended in a draw either Max?" Sam replied in understanding his partner's feelings, so he tried to point out the good from the bad. "But on a small good side, maybe this could be better?"

"Why's that?" Max asked puzzled as to why this would be good in the remote sense of the meaning?

"Well we gotten the most annoying fans off our backs for the brief moments of our social lives." Sam stated out that with Lorne with a new Super Upsetting Fan like himself, he could leave them alone for a bit more then usual.

"Hmm, I guess that's technically okay?" Max lightly shrug off his personal feelings on the subject being slitly okay for now?

"Brrisisiisihhh!" Suddenly, the signal of the showing is cut by fuzz, not showing us anymore of what happens afterwards?

We suddenly return to the office of Sam and Max, as Sam pauses the video for a brief moment.

"Curses Sam, I wish that fight would have ended and we be a lot happier!" Max snapped in annoyance that if Lorne didn't become friends with Fanboy, it would been a lot more entertaining for them.

"I'm as disappointed as you Max, but we can't change the past?" Sam exclaimed in feeling the same, but can't do a thing about it?

"Or can we?" Max slyly remark with a wicked smile for getting an idea?

"Nope!" Sam spoke in not going along with what twist his partner may have cooked up.

"But what if we…" Max tried to explain his idea, but...

"Nope!" Sam interrupted him in not hearing of it.

"Can't we even just…." Max tries to get his best pal to see his reason, but...

"Nope!" Sam interrupts again in still not listening to it.

"Not even a little…." Max pleaded for them to do something, but...

"Nope!" Sam replied the same message as before, and nothing was gonna change that.

"Are you great?" Max suddenly asked a bizarre question which he kept a hidden smirk in knowing what he just did.

"No…HAY?" Sam caught himself before snapping at Max's sneaky stunt trick to get him to say something he didn't wanna say about himself. "No fair using the Bosco Reverse Physiology stuff on me, Max!" Seeing they dealt with Bosco's 'no' to anything he had in the store until they got to something that he had was just plain annoying.

"Ehh, when in Rome, do what the Romans do." Max shrug off his shoulders while making a statement.

"Visit Greece?" Sam asked in wondering if that was even an answer to that strange question?

"Nope! Trick your enemy to defeating himself in a funny way possible!" Max remark in a funny statement of his idea of a joke.

"Cute Max, real cute. But even so, that won't change anything." Sam dryly exclaimed his partner's humor to be put on the side for now.

"I know you are, but what am I!" Max remark in a witty-banter kind of sarcasm, he was starting to get into trouble here!

"Anyway folks, just after that fight, we prepared another fight to take place." Sam stated to the viewing audience of their office's camera, as the dog pressed a button on the tape player to their TV's system. "Brisisisisihhhh!" After a bit of fuzz, it started to show a new screen with the returning title and new match already prepared and under way!

Meanwhile, back at the stage, another planned fight begins, and it's non other then….an Amazon Battle?

"Tonights guest fighters are two women to be duking it out today, folks?" Sam stated out tonight's match news to you viewers watching them on the screen.

"I always wanted to see how cat fights go!" Max exclaimed with a curious expression pasted on his face.

"With an attitude like yours Max, it's scary to wonder what you even think?" Sam remarked on his partner's face expression of whatever kinda thoughts he thinks of?

"Didn't you see what goes around in my head once Sam?" Max asked a puzzling question of recalling what his pal Sam did once, like seeing what makes his brain tick?

"Yes, and that was some scary narrator from a Twilight Rip-off of an ego you had." Sam remarked from recalling a case of entering Max's mind, those were something else? "Anywho, let's ask how Bosco's doing with the new fighters?"

"Right! Hay Bosco, are the ladies ready?" Max nodded in response before shouting down below for his store-keeper/referee to reply to them.

Bosco turn from within the ring to recall that message. "Darn to it, they are ready, I just was about to start." Bosco got himself prepared and was now about to begin the announcement of who's about to enter the fight! "In the red corner, she's an eleven-year-old chinese-American girl from Orchid Bay, the girl with the title of Te Xuan Ze, meet…Juniper "June" Lee!"

Then what entered was an Asian girl of the right spoken age that had brown eyes, freckles, and long raven hair, except for one strand of hair, which was actually pink. She is wearing a green t-shirt (in which the rims of her sleeves were red, and the collar of her shirt was red, and there was a symbol on the front that looked like a red dragonfly), along with a brown wristband (which had purple gems on it) on her right wrist, along with a brown belt with a yellow belt buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes. This girl was the one called Juniper Lee, A.K.A. June and the known Te Xuan Ze!

"Alright, who's ready to play!" June replied in getting his fist ready to deliver some smack pounding to her opponent.

"Ugh, Sam, correct me if I'm wrong?" Max asked his partner something up in the box-office?

"Oh, and what's that Max?" Sam replied back in wondering what got his pal so confused now?

"Wasn't this June suppose to be like….twenty-three years old from JusSonic's Hoagie & Stitch series?" Max quoted out that June was suppose to be staring as an older woman, not of a middle-age junior high-school student?

"WHAT'S THAT RABBIT! YOU SAYING I AIN'T OLD ENOUGH TO COMPETE!" June snapped from apparently hearing that remarking comment about her age being a problem with her fist waving it in the air to tempt that rabbit to dare say that again to her face!

"Gulp!" Max gulped in seeing he just made this girl very angry, and that ain't something he wanna see from someone like June Lee?

"That answer plenty for your Smart-Alec mouth, genius." Sam remark to his partner for once again, causing trouble with woman again?

"Yah, I say we can allow the original series character to compete at a young age." Max corrected himself from not wanting to make his situation any worse for ware at the moment. "So who's she gonna fight against Sam?"

"Against her brute force, a real talent for insults, I can't say who's man enough to do it?" Sam shrug off his shoulder's in not knowing who would be brave or foolish enough besides a Freelance Police member to take the taste?

"Then you boys don't count on a woman to do things!" A sudden female vouch shouted in the air that got their attention.

"Wait! Isn't that voice…?" Max was about to state on that familiar voice when suddenly, he got cut by the announcement?

"And in this next corner is one with a constant of skills that might back her up in life, here is….ggough?" Suddenly, as Bosco was introducing the next opponent, she took the mike, and it was non other then…

"SYBIL?" Sam and Max shouted from their box-office from recognizing the next challenger! A mid-age woman with white skin, tock black hair with a bun in the back and brown eyes seen from her half-cut-shaped oval red glasses. She wears a red dress with a maple leaf on it and black spandex pants with red heels, and appears to wear earrings.

"Right! Sybil Pandemik, at the service!" Sybil called out while speaking out her careers to everyone here. "I've got experience in fields of tattooing, dark wizardly, veterinarian-ship, scuba diving, brain sugary, psychoanalysis, tabloid publication, court witnessing, dating service, carbon dating service, beta testing and Queenship of Canada!"

"Wait Sam! Can she even be apart of this fight?" Max asked his pal if the Sybil from their street can even be apart of a match when she's suppose to be interviewing them?

"Apparently, this clip here shows why Sybil is doing this?" Sam pointed out to a nearby TV monitor which turns on and show's a 'REC' mark on the side with Sybil and June's pictures showing up.

PAST MOMENT!

The two were in a room for the girl competitor's own privacy except for other girls. At the moment, Sybil was doing some interviews with the Te Xuan Ze, and all was going well until…a certain question broke someone's back?

"So tell you, does your guy playing the Abe role, as good as mine?" Sybil asked June if her guy can be just as good at being an actor in a Freelance Police spin-off story like the originals.

"What are you talking about, my Danny is cooler in JusSonic's version with all his ghost powers, and he looks like a cute little puppy." June exclaimed after tying her shoes to state how much cooler her man is then anyone else is.

"No, my Abe is best from the original from being a famous President and he's nearly fifty-stories high!" Sybil exclaimed rudely in almost thinking this girl was insulting her lover?

"Yah right, the guy's a statue, my Danny's famous while not being a cloned dog or President from his series, but at less he's in his organic status and not made of stone." June remarked Sybil's claims with her own witty banter of comments and remarks on the status of who's got the better person for the role in a Freelance Police series season game.

"Well…well my ABE….is the…the better MAN then you would ever have!" Sybil tried to think of a witty comment, but was on thin ice, and just went with whatever sounded good enough to get the last word.

"Gaaahhh! You take that back! Unless you want to invite me to make a special deliver, to your face!" June gasped at what she heard, and became furious to almost wanna throw a punch at Sybil for what she did, until….

"How's about we settle this in the ring, woman to woman!" Sybil declared a challenge with her serious eyes staring at June, not leaving them for a second.

"Oh, IT'S ON, SISTER!" June exclaimed in wanting to go out with a battle against this person, and was gonna bring something fearsome.

PRESENT MOMENT!

"Shish, girls getting angry for thinking their guy is better then the other?" Max remarked in not believing how much trouble these two are making such a habit out of things?

"No argument there Max, in the world of women, they are a mystery to us all." Sam exclaimed in lightly agreeing with his partner on that subject before focusing on the upcoming match for them. "But in any case, let's watch this Amazon Match take place anyhow?"

**~AMAZON BATTLE!~**

Meanwhile, Bosco was about ready to call the match of the two growling girls ready to tire the other apart.

"Alright, now we want a nice clean fight, so don't just…?" Bosco was stating out the rules of the match, but these girls became annoyed with him.

"Just skip the rest, we get it!" June snapped in wanting this match to begin so they would hurry this up.

"Oh fine, wanted an aery break start anyhow?" Bosco remarked from the imprint girl's temper, but made a wave out for the match to start. "Match start! So get it on and be wild like Tigers, girls!" With that, Bosco went off to his own safety and away from the soon to be out of rage control girls with standing for their lovers in question!

"RUUUrghhh…Gooupphh?" Suddenly, as Jumne charge to land a hit, Sybil amazingly deliver a straight kick that pushed her back. "Ohhh, that had to hurt?" As June looked up from her groans, she notice Sybil making some stance moves to confuse her, yet puzzled her and the rest of what this woman was up to? "Where you learn those moves?"

"I happen to take a degree in kick-boxing, karate, and self-defense courses to maintain myself in battle." Sybil explained of where she got her skills from, and it's another shocker of her list of degrees in job searching.

"Wow, this just keeps getting more and more complex Max, who know Sybil learn how to fight?" Sam replied in being amazed that their old friend could use such moves when she never before?

"Probably from doing that battle moves in Reality 2.0 before we shot a rat in her face to not her game goggles off her head?" Max stated out from last time Sybil was doing 'some' form of fighting before they snap her out of it.

"How's about we keep her from recalling that before she decides to take her anger out on us?" Sam exclaimed with a nervous expression in seeing this might not bold well if Sybil wants to have a 'chat' with the two about that moment?

"Shutting up is a go then!" Max replied in agreeing with his best pal in not to push his luck any further on the thin line.

Down below the two, Sybil and June were literally tearing apart the ring with their crazy moves and brute strength! June displayed her strength by picking up some chairs not bolted to the ground (well mostly) and tossing them against Sybil. But Sybil manage to use some silk moves to dodge those and used the ring's rope bars to launch them back like a sling shot. June got hit by one, but growled and jumped against one rope bar that launched herself as a torpedo to smack her feet into Sybil's gut. That caused the old girl to cringe from the brief pain, but it passed as she and June made it into a lock arms combat! Sybil tries to hold, but June was using harder with her extra boost in strength, and that was an advantage. But Sybil kicked June underneath her feet and thrown her across the ring. When June got up, she turns to glare at the rival of her character role!

"RAARrrAAAahhhhh!" June roared as he ran with her left fist drawn back for a punch attack.

"HIiiYAaahhhh!" Sybil ran at her foe with the same plan in mind before they each thrown a shared punch that blinded everything from the lighting system!

It had nearly been an hour since the fight, both girls were in a mess and panting like mad with sweat down their faces and their cloths nearly ripped apart from all the brutal action!

"Give…up…!" June panted out in asking for her foe's surrender?

"Ne…ver!" Sybil slowly replied with her breath in not giving in yet?

"Haugh…Haugh?" June panted heavily now, as the fight had really taken a lot out of her.

"Pant…Pant…..?" Sybil started to sweat up a storm, her vision began to blur out from lack of site?

"UUuughhh….." Then both girls suddenly let out a little cry and both fell forward with their eyes shut and then...

"CLUumppphhh?" They lied face up on their backs, completely out cold and their arms open wide. Bosco came in to check on the fighters and after much thought from seeing their conditioned states, he made the call.

"Both are KNOCKOUT! I repeat myself, they are out cold, their forth, it's a DRAW! NO ONE MOVES UP!" Bosco made the calling and waved his hands out in declaring the match over, a draw was the result!

"Ohhhhh?" The audience signs at this, yet know that it was a good fight while it lasted enough.

"Man Sam, I think we're gonna need some serious up takes to bring in the violence." Max exclaimed to his pal in knowing that if this keeps up, they may need more fighters and more violence just to hold an audiences attention?

"I think with our last to go fight plan, it just might!" Sam replied to his pal while also stating of the next to last match they have in store for us viewers today. "Right after these messages!" Sam stated that they'll continue, after a short break for the time being which then happens that the screen fuzzes out suddenly?

Again, we return to the scene getting fuzz while Sam tries to 'smack' some sense into the old device.

"Darn things on the Fritz today?" Sam remarked as he got up and tried to whack some sense into their portable Television set which was acting up with it's pictures.

"I told you to hire a repairman!" Max exclaimed for his pal to get some repairman to fix their broken TV so they wouldn't have this problem.

"You fired the one from the White House last Tuesday, Crabby-mack!" Sam remark what his rabbit friend did to the last guy they had while turning some knobs on their monitor's set?

"Oh that's right?" Max exclaimed to himself from remembering that he did do something like that before? "Well he didn't do a good job fixing what I needed fix?" The rabbit snapped in annoyance at knowing something he wanted fix, wasn't fixed at all.

"That was your pistol genius, and he was a TV Repairman, it's clear he didn't know what to do while you held that thing so close to him." Sam remark to his partner for getting their local TV repairman to try fixing a gun, which made no sense in the meaning. Even more so, to force them to do it…with it pointing straight at them is PURE MADNESS!

"Ehh, I said I fire him and he ended up giving up his job and moving to someplace far and out of state and country…all cause he thought I was gonna shot him?" Max shrug off to remark of what he did and what that ended up causing to the poor slack's life which he pay no mind or hinder of thinking of his actions.

"That's what happens when you say 'Fix this, our you'll be Fired Next Week Till Sunday All Over' with a furious expression to kill!" Sam exclaimed what his partner said to the very man which started the whole mis-confusion in the first place!

"So I went over board?" Max shrug off in his defense to his claim while trying to act out all innocent and stuff. "I just can't concentrate with a broken gun?"

"For shooting or for hitting?" Sam asked while he tried to rewire the cables to their TV set on the desk top?

"Well for shooting, that lets me shot things afar while I hit people close by with this with ease." Max exclaimed what he do with his pistol gun while he aim and waved the bottom handle like a club, demonstrating it's usage in a fight!

"You crack me up little buddy, only you can be so crucial to use a gun that way?" Sam exclaimed from looking over his partner's ego behavior as a funny thing while trying to untangle his hands mixed with some wires by accident?

"And you're tangled up, Sam!" Max quoted on seeing his pal is tangled in a pile of wires.

"Funny mister 'Sit and Watch my pal do all the work' kinda guy." Sam remarked at his rabbit friend's joke of his state. "Now I just gotta…there!" Now Sam was free from his in-tangledment and now saw a messy pile of wires on the ground.

"Think we need to hire a cleaning lady after this, Sam?" Max asked his pal if they needed someone to clean up this mess they made?

"Can't see why not, but would you really wanna clean the office?" Sam shrug off the idea while asking if they would be okay with doing something like that?

"As if I wanted our hard earn stack of nicely piled junk to get disorganized." Max remark the very question out of his brain which would have been a crazy thing to do in the first place?

"Just as I was thinking." Sam replied to his pal in seeing an agreement to not clean their office (at less too much) for the time, as the dog finally finishes his last set ups on the TV monitor. "Alright, that should fix the system to allow us the final moments of what happen next."

"Was that before or after that incident happen that we….?" Max asked his pal in wondering where this next act is suppose to take them?

"Best not to give away too much Max, otherwise, we be spoiling the fun." Sam warn his rabbit friend to not spoiler anything before they even get the chance to see it themselves.

"Gosh Sam, what was I ever thinking?" Max gasped in shock to believe he was almost about to make a mistake on his part.

"I ask that question nearly everyday." Sam dry remark that sarcasm of his to Max's question.

"And?" Max asked in wondering what the answer might even be?

"I still don't have the answer to that." Sam shrug off his shoulder's to respond that he doesn't even know yet?

"Oh, ah who cares, let's just see what happens next in the third fight!" Max replied while shrugging the feeling off to wanna watch more of their match fights.

"You got it Max, and for you viewers at home, here's something with extra class!" Sam replied in the same agreement while making a note to the folks still watching the duo by the other camera.

"But it's not school work, that much you can be sure." Max added up to state that this wasn't like homework or anything relative to that.

"Sit down and just watch the next scene, popper-head!" Sam order his hyper-active friend to sit down so that they can watch the next thing on the screen.

"BRRisisizizizihhh!" Suddenly, the fuzz acts up again, only this time, the picture was just about to get a bit more clearer. Now we return to seeing the wrestle series continuing, and just in time for the final parts of it's show too!

Just then, a big title shows itself on the screen which labels out the next term of the fight to be taken part of!

**~ALIEN MANICE BATTLE~**

The scene shows a wrestling Match commencing, with Sam and Max hosting, and down below are two competitors, Hoagie and Stitch VS. Hamsterviel and Robot Drone!

"I gotta say Sam, after the last battle this gerbil had with these guys, I thought he call it quits?" Max remarks at Hamsterviel's attempts to beat this duo, after his last try. (Back in the first chapter from the series!)

"I AM HAMSTER, you TWIT!" Hamsterviel shouted from the wrestling ring at being insulted, but those in the box office just ignored him!

"And he seems very eager to have another shot at battling his arch rivals in World or Universal Domination, Hoagie and Stitch?" Sam announced from watching this battle and going into detail on the subjects background.

Down in the ring, Bosco makes the call out. "Alright, we need a massacre of this fight, folks are starting to doubt of our program, show go WILD and Crazy!"

"And your gotta stay there watching?" Stitch asked curious of this purple fell to be with them during this whole thing?

"Heck no, fool! I'll be down over their in the stands were it's SAFE!" Bosco snapped at Stitch's question before leaving and then making the match call out. "Match Begin!"

"BRingggnnhhhh!" The Bell has rung, that means the match has started?

"Well little buddy, when in doubt, go with the flow?" Hoagie shrugged off to say at seeing they may as well just do this anyhow?

"Hah, and another hah! I've got the element of surprise on my side, you foolish-fools!" Hamsterviel tainted his fools with the atmost annoying chuckle.

"What, with a tin-can?" Hoagie remark in pointing out to the rodent's so-called robot, like it was even a match against the two.

"Yep, Stitch remember he used that to make conversation deals with Mertie once, meega trashed it afterwards." Stitch remark in remembering such a time that once happen, all a while back before he meant Hoagie.

"But this time, he comes bitterly equipped!" Hamsterviel announced, as he pushed a button from behind it's back. Then it sprung into a "weapons mode", with loads of weapons, blasters, you name it, and the meanies looks from it's screen.

"Wooh, didn't see that coming?" Hoagie exclaimed in surprise, as he and Stitch had them 'Uh-Oh' expressions on their faces saying, 'this won't be good' in their manner of speaking!

"FIRE!" Hamsterviel shouted his order, as the droid step up with it's screen glowing brighter red before…..

"Pouwwhhh!" It fired off one of it's plasma blasters at the two.

"Pluaghhh!" It hit it's mark, or rather, it got caught in someone's hands?

"Waahhh?" Hamsterviel replied confused, he see's Stitch has the plasma blast in his hands, like it was a ball toy?

Hoagie smirked from behind his indestructible buddy, as he remarks this to the gaping hamster. "There are times I'm glad your body can handle catching a plasma blast in your little hands, Stitch."

"Eph, but meega remember that it's still hot! So Meega return to Stupid-Headed Hamster!" Stitch stated, as he juggled the blast in his paws before throwing it back at it's source. "Froommhhh!"

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Hamsterviel screams and gets behind his mech which took the blast.

"Poowhh, poowhhh, pannguhhh?" Of course what they didn't know, was the blast rebound off the droid and bounce against other things before hitting behind Sam and Max's booth where surprisingly, a record player was kept? If that wasn't strange enough, it started playing "Hound Dogs" By Elvis Presley.

_**You ain't nothing but a hound dog!**_

"Oh, I love this song. Heck, I didn't know we had a record player here, Max?" Sam replied from above the office box, apparently grooving to the tune?

_**Cryin all the time**_

"That was a record player, I though it was CD Player?" Max replied puzzled, he thought it was something else?

_**You ain't nothing but a hound dog**_

"As usual Max, you crack me up?" Sam replied while was getting into the groove some more.

_**Cryin all the time**_

"Do you ba-FOONS think this will stop me?" Hamsterviel remark, as he got out to see it's safe, as his bot prepares to attack the two targets.

_**Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit**_

"No, but Meega give you a gift meega made in honor of Scruffles!" Stitch remarks and throws a green voodoo doll which Hamsterviel's mech catches suddenly!

_**And you ain't no friend of mine.**_

"What the?" Hamsterviel looks puzzled at this thing for a moment before…

"BLOOophhhh!" It explosives in a big green goop which tosses the two to the other side of the ring.

"Gaaahhh?" Hamsterviel cries out from taking the hit, as he and his drone stands up, with the hamster annoyed.

Hoagie laughs at this just as the song has stopped suddenly. "Heheh, that trick was once used when Jumba tried to capture my buddy a while back!"

"Eph, hope Jumba not still upset about that time?" Stitch replied while reminding in concern of his manner with his creator.

"Thinking you use that trick against his hated arch-rival, I don't think he'll mind?" Hoagie assured his little buddy that he be fine.

"Gaaahhh, don't think you've won, you annoying little pestilence!" Hamsterviel snaps at his foes, as he gets up and dusted himself clean while his bot stood up on it's on.

"There he goes using words kids just don't get these days? I cut back if I were you, pal!" Hoagie taintly remark with a joke to tell the guy off.

"Grrrr….You want some cut ups, then heres one for you!" Hamsterviel snarled before he brought out a controller and pushed the button on it to activate a hidden compartment in his bot. Which in turn reveal sharp buzzsaw blades starting to spin, as the villain remarks this before he cackles at his doom foes. "A REAL CUT UP! GWAH-HAHAHAHA!"

"Whoops!" Hoagie yelped in surprise and shock, didn't expect that one to be coming?

"Big Whoops!" Stitch replied in surprise and shock along with his partner, they really didn't see this one coming?

"Bizzshh-bizzssiihh-bizzssissihhhh!" Soon the droid was launching sharp disk blades out of it's chest, slicing everything in it's path! The duo manage to dodge and duck away safely while most of the crowd yelp from the things nearly giving them buzzcuts! Once more, they nearly came close to cutting the original Freelance Police in the Box Office!

"Wooh! Shish, does this villain ever cut it close?" Max remarks off from nearly making it out from a close call there, no need for a shave.

"With corny dialogues like that Max, we might as will be juggling these things with reenforced steel gloves!" Sam stated from his little buddy's choice of words.

Meanwhile, Hoagie manage to take a few standard chairs to use as a barricade while Stitch climbed the ceilings!

"Get him! GET HIM! Shot 626!" Hamsterviel demanded of his robot to shot his buzzsaws up which it did! Most of which ended up missing and started to make cut holes where the setting lights are attached!

"I maybe a tech expert, but even I can't help feel unsafe at where that might lead to?" Hoagie replied, as he tried to shot the robot partner of the villain, but 2x4 technology can't even dent it!

Stitch soon stop his moving to snap at the alien hamster in his alien language. "Carpoolman, giggy!"

"Oh!" Hamsterviel yelp in shock at what he just heard in understanding that alien language, as he snaps back while pointing at the little blue koala. "You leave my mother outta this!"

"Creakiihhh..CRoofff…Booommmmhhhh!" Suddenly while Stitch smirk and crossed his arms at upsetting his villain, he didn't know that the ceiling lights soon broke off and landed in the ring!

"Owww?" Stitch cried out in pain from the ceiling falling on him!

"Ouch! Bet he'll feel that one in the morning?" Sam cringe from the site, that musta hurt badly.

"Ehh, I've had worst?" Max shrugged off to say, with him and Stitch being the destructive pair of their own duos, they're meant to handle some extreme pain?

"Hah, so ends Experiment 626!" Hamsterviel tainted in victory, his greatest foe has been beaten, at last!

"One, he's name is Stitch, and two, I wouldn't celebrate just yet!" Hoagie came out from his hiding spot to point out with a sly smirk on his face.

"BREakkhhhiishhh!" Suddenly Stitch broke out from the wrecked…and with a blue buggy car?

"Blue Punch Buggy!" Stitch cried out in excited, as he wielded the blue buggy at the hamster's robot.

"PLowwhhhh!" Which the hit sent it into the ropes and rebound it off and back at Stitch again!

"No Punch Back!" Stitch called out again and this time threw the blue buggy by letting it go this time and smacked the robot into the middle of the ring.

"Beepphhh!" Then Stitch smashed the car right into the robot which made a beeping noise from it's horn.

"I not even gotta ask where you found that?" Hoagie remark dryly in seeing how his little buddy even did something like that?

"Eph, left in an underground railway while trying to dig out, but made wrong turn. So Stitch back track, and now meega here now." Stitch shrugged off to reply, stating it's no big deal or anything like that.

"Like I said, I'm not even gotta asked." Hoagie rephrased his words again for his stubborn partner to get already.

Soon Hamsterviel went to check his robot, and it's working fine again. "Hah, not even a ridiculous car-concoction will stop my greatest machine!"

"How about a chain saw!" Hoagie stated with a smirk, as Stitch suddenly pulled out a chain saw from outta nowhere from in his body!

"Where he even put that chainsaw?" Hamsterviel asked slitly scared and a little disturbed?

"Non of your business!" Stitch snap at the villain for invasion of privacy.

"BRriizzizizizizihhhh!" The experiment started the chain saw, as it was buzzing for excitement!

"Eh-Hahahahahahah!" Stitch was laughing like a mad-man while wielding his chainsaw like a crazy person!

"Gaaahhh, quickly, fire the emergency program!" Hamsterviel screeched in horror at this emergency situation.

"Powhhh…pluphhh…!" The droid fired it's secret compartment which turn out to be….a plunger? And once more, it knock Stitch off his feet and let the chain saw fall into the audience which made them run like crazy from a out of control chain saw on the loose!

"A plunger? That's your secret weapon?" Hoagie asked stumped, what kind of villain uses a plunger against his enemy?

"Man Sam, that's just sad?" Max said remarkably at this scene, he had to agree with Hoagie's opinion there for a moment.

"Well Max, not even the greatest villain minds can buy the best purchase of weaponry." Sam shrugged off his shoulders to reply, stating that some evil villains these days can't even afford Doomsday like weapons since it's 'too' expensive.

"So they instead buy cheap junk instead?" Max asked puzzled, yet tried to see if he gets this strange planning so far?

"Precisely, little buddy." Sam nodded in letting his partner know he's right about that understatement.

As Stitch was slowly about to get up, he notice a plasma blaster under the rumble, that musta fallen off Hamsterviel's robot? With a smirky smile, he grabbed it and pointed it towards his enemy. "Haah, gotcha!"

"PLouplhhhh…" Suddenly from out of nowhere, a carrot was shot right into the thing's receiving end, stopping it from blasting?

"What! A Carrot? Seriously, how cheap are you?" Hoagie remark in seeing that the villain is still using cheap use of vegetables as his main weapons source?

"Watch it fat boy, I'm a very busy villain and I can't afford everything? And I know you're kind HATES them!" Hamsterviel snapped at Hoagie's annoyance towards him.

"Um….guys?" Stitch replied in getting the attention around him now for some reason?

"Brisssiis..perperiissihhh….." The plasma blaster was making some weird noises, noises that signal many to know this is a 'not good' sound! Even those in the box office know it's not a normal, or friendly sound to be heard?

"Um…Sam, what's going on with that weird noise?" Max asked a bit concern, sensing something's about to happen here?

"Holly Inch A-Lotta of Porks Steaks, on a Marching Band Parade." Sam exclaimed in deep surprise from his emergency replies before collecting himself to speak right. "I think the mixture of a highly explosive force and a vegetational carrot is short-circuiting it's system?" Sam stated out to his little buddy and the viewing audience.

"So in short, it's likely to blow up?" Max simply shrugged off to state their endanger lives?

"Nice to notice that you had paid attention, genius!" Sam dryly stated in seeing Max was paying close attention to him for once.

Back in the Ring, the teams look puzzled at this, as the strange humming electronic-machine noise continues on some more.

"You really shouldn't play with guns, Experiment 626!" Hamsterviel scolded the little koala on handling such dangerous weapons, and from knowing the effects of the blasters malfuncting.

"Oh, okay?" Stitch replies with a nod and gives the plasma blaster to the hamster and his robot.

"Thank you?" Hamsterviel replied as in taking his weapon while his droid seemed slitly confused?

"Don't mention it…ever?" Hoagie replied in remark, as he and Stitch decided to leave the scene.

"Oh, I just remembered!" Hamsterviel suddenly spoke, figuring out what's going on and what the duo coppers are doing. So he improvised by giving the blaster to the two, and made an excuse towards mostly Stitch. "It's your birthday. Happy Birthday!"

"No it isn't!" Hoagie sternly stated, he doesn't want the blaster blowing up in his or Stitch's faces!

"Eph-Ehp-Ehp!" Stitch tried to give the thing back to Hamsterviel who was climbing on his droid and preparing to leave until…."Merry Christmas!"

"It's not Christmas!" Hamsterviel sternly rejected the alien's chance to give him a gift of a ticking bomb.

"Happy Hanukkah!" Stitch tried again while jiggling the blaster.

"It isn't Hanukkah!" Hamsterviel snap back at the annoying alien, clearly not getting he doesn't want it.

"Yes!" Stitch stated and pushed the weapon to his enemy.

"No" Hamsterviel rejected and pushed it away from him.

"Yes!" Stitch repeated himself ands pushed the dangerous near exploding blaster to the hamster.

"No!" Hamsterviel sternly rejected once more, they're just repeating each other in this messy manner?

"Um…I'll let you sort this out, little buddy while I get us some cover!" Hoagie replied nervously, as he decided to get to cover, but not before tying a rope around Stitch's waist for some reason?

In the Box Office, Sam and Max heard screaming crowds running for their lives.

"Well Sam, looks like this fight is drawing to a close?" Max stated with a little calm tone in stating the situation before them.

"Either from that, or the fact that we're sitting on a nuclear site about to blow, and those fighters down their are now playing catch!" Sam remark in stating what childish games going on below them?

"And people say you never have time for fun on Doomsday?" Max shrugged off to mention without caring about his own mentioned statement.

"They musta missed that event from when you went Demon on the states!" Sam dryly reminded his pal of a 'certain' event that he nearly cause Doomsday himself one time.

The noise from the blaster is getting louder, coming closer to the big BOOM feast!

"One potato!" Hamsterviel stated, as his droid gave the plasma blaster to Stitch.

"Two Potato!" Stitch said and gave the blaster back to Hamsterviel once more!

"Three potato!" Hamsterviel stated as he gave the blaster again to Stitch.

We see Bosco turning yellow and running out the exit door while Stitch does another count game! "Four!"

"Five Potato!" Hamsterviel stated again with his game against the blue alien.

"Six Potato!" Stitch repeated again and handed the blaster again to the evil hamster.

"Six Potato MORE!" Hamsterviel stated with a more added boost to his game while nearly everyone was out of the place, as the noise of the blaster gets even louder!

Hoagie is seen going straight to Sam and Max's area while holding his rope, he pants, trying to get their attention.

"Hey guys! It might not be duck season? But I think we need to duck?" Hoagie stated, but then laughs off a bit at his joke, to bad it was a real bad one!

"Yeash, in of a nuclear time-bomb, your jokes stink?" Max remark from hearing this fat kid make even terrible jokes at these hours.

"Considering our options, we're safe since our box office is blast proof!" Sam stated with a few marks of blast-proof marks that have tried to break through their window, but never could breach it!

"But what about the rest around us and the building coming down, Sam?" Max asked a really stupid question which…seeing they never planned that far ahead led to this…?

"Oh….then we better duck below?" Sam yelp in fear, as he and Max along with Hoagie duck and cover under the box office desk, as the scene continues down below.

"BeepBeepBeepBeep-BEEPBEEPBEEEeeepphhh!" The Plasma Blaster is getting bigger and soon won't hold out much longer!

"My…" Stitch states as he throws the blaster to Hamsterviel.

"Mother…" Hamsterviel counters by throwing it back which made the blue alien gasp.

"Told…" Stitch rushfully gives the blaster, even comes close to his competitor of winning this game war before it ends!

"Me…" Hamsterviel sternly spoke while tossing the blaster down to the tog he hates.

"Give…" Stitch in more concerns, throws the blaster up to the hamster's robot as he caught it.

"Our…" Hamsterviel says as he throws it down, and awaits Stitch's answer in repines!

"Gifts…" Suddenly, Stitch spoke low in a frowny voice as he just realize he lost the game in this word-war after giving the blaster at last to his enemy!

"Hah! I win!" Hamsterviel gloated in an evil tone as he turns to the blaster!

"BrooooAAANHHHHhh….SIIiissshhhhh!" The blaster begins to glow green as Hamsterviel's droid wields it like a trophic. But then before they took notice of their 'prize', Stitch yelp from being pulled from above and out of the ring!

"Oh Blitz-Knock!" Hamsterviel quickly says as he notice that while he won the game, he ended up getting the overloading plasma blaster!

We see the outside of the stadium, it seems peaceful, until….."PLURGhhCORRRFffoohhh!" Then a big goopy explosion happened afterwards which rips the places outer walls off and green goopy stuff goes flying all around. Stuff from the place lands on the streets, causing traffic accidents, breaking parking lot cars, store windows, and most of the civilians had to duck or run from the disaster! But then a hamster was seen screaming out of the building and going right for the bay docks? "ARRrrrrhhhhhiinnnnggggghhhh!" He was screaming for his very life, not sure if it was gonna stop until….. "SPllluuussssshhhh!" That may have been Hamsterviel, as the next things that fell on him were his droid bot that was his partner, all scraped, toasted and ready for the recycle bin!

Now inside, we see the box office, the only thing standing had survived, just nearly? Sam and Max got out of the rubble from Stitch's help, who Hoagie pulled him up in time to join them.

"Man, I can't believe you got Hamsterviel to fall for the same ploy that got Jumba's blaster to backfire and blow up half your home, Stitch?" Hoagie replied in surprise that his partner performed well in beating his enemy with the same tactic he used once before, a word-battle of some-how getting to say the words and the one to make the last sentence seems to lose?

"Eph, only stupid-head's bot had more firepower, and meega saw it as even BIGGER Bomb then one plasma blaster alone?" Stitch shrugged off to reply, as not feeling it was that big of a deal.

Sam and Max look around, the place was totaled, but they survived it. "Well….it looks like Hoagie and Stitch have won the Match! Talk about bringing down the house, a Max?" Sam exclaimed in surprise from the outcome of this match.

"Or the fact that it was our own Wrestler stadium? So what now, Sam?" Max pointed out rudely while asking a question of their future?

Sam though of the answer for a while until he finally was able to speak out his thoughts. "Well we don't have to worry about mortgage payment from you, Mr. President, since this is covered by any Wreck-less Destruction Insurance, but it might take time for the new building to be set for the next few fights?"

Max smirk at this news, as he exclaimed his own thoughts into the mix. "Perfect! I'll start deducting pay and threatening Countries for their cause to rebuild, or it's Nation WAR where they'll see the sun won't shine brightly when I'm through!"

"As usually little buddy, you crack me up?" Sam replied half-cheery while shaking his head off from his partner's attitude, somethings never change. He looks to you viewers, as a planning to sign off. "Till next time, sports fans…Good fights!"

That's when Max decided to pop up and take over in front of his partner. !"And Good nights….and stay tune for another fight, as soon as we gotten some laborers to do the dirty work?"

That's when Sam pushes his little buddy outta the way to make a statement on that remark from his over-powering pal. "And even know, Max never kids when he puts his mind to it? Which in truth is scary at times? Seeya?" Sam waves goodbye, as the screen goes black afterwards.

Now the TV in the office shows the fuzz before it gets turned off by Sam, as that explains while ending what happened to the two's wrestle stadium.

"And that's how it happened to us folks?" Sam explained on what happened to them and their wrestling stadium to the world.

"Kinda strange that after so many of our destructive cases that one accident blow up our arena!" Max remark to state that out of so many explosive cases, this one ended up blowing up their favorite place of mayhem!

"Well maybe next time Max, we'll settle for 'Ka-boom insurance' for if that ever happens anytime soon." Sam exclaimed that they need some insurance for such cases if this event should happen in the near future.

"Well in that case, BRING ON THE KA-BOOMS!" Max exclaimed with a wave of his hands in being all excited to think of this news of an opportunity.

"Why is it I'm never surprise by your acting, little buddy." Sam waved his his head off at seeing what Max's response was.

"Who's acting Sam, I'm always the guy to shot first and ask questions…empt, when I feel like it?" Max shrug a bit when answering that one in not caring how he does his business.

"But in any case folks, remember to help give some ideal profits to our direct sponsor, 'VISION-KING Production' to hep support our good cause." Sam stated out an add for those viewing this message to help them out in their cause.

"But Sam, what if they don't have any other way to reach him?" Max asked a pondering question of how anyone would reach them before going over a listenings of choices. "I mean, besides their phones, taxing, lettering, etc.?"

"Well that's a good point, guess that's another case we might have to solve ourselves someday soon, little buddy." Sam replied with some thought to the question itself, but waved it off to continue to send out their message to the world. "But in any case, we like to continue growing our program for any new and young Freelance Police Trainees to appear, any we might have missed?"

"Considering how their are so few people making new matches, I doubt it'll be like finding a lot of needles in a hay stack?" Max remark dryly of finding so many new and un matched talents in a blink of an eye?

"Bucket-for brains, the few the numbers, the harder it is to find them even in a haystack!" Sam snapped at his partner for not knowing the less, the harder since their isn't enough 'pairs', then it makes it tougher to even find any?

"Ohhh?" Max responded in slitly getting the message of understanding that question, mostly that is? "But maybe we should re-enforce the walls so we can use even more destructive weapons for our enjoyments, Sam. Yah know, just to make it less work when we clean up." The rabbit went and made some awkward statement that might not even be apart of the conversation until he added it?

"Can't think of a reason why not." Sam shrugged off in responding to that idea, especially since the less clean up, the better for them.

"By the way Sam, how many fighters of fello Freelance Police Trainees do we still have in the line up?" Max asked a puzzling question of how many more 'other' Freelance Police they still got up in stock to ever partake in their wrestling series?

"From last time's count, only lucky seven on the dice, little buddy?" Sam replied while checking a sheet board on the last checking of the list of entrees the two have, and it's only on that number of participates they got to go with. "And with only this much, we still need like their respectable villains for any Good VS. Evil events?" The dog exclaimed on how they need to find a lot more bad guys to play the respectable Freelance Police Trainees in some of the matches.

"And even more annoying Super Fans with that annoying chime chorus going '_Friend For Life_', ugh, tell me if that's even possible?" Max remark with a hated glare of even picturing the next thing the two still got to do, like find more annoying Over-upsetting fans of any Freelance Police, even if it's the new guys going for the new rookies out there.

"Well that's easy if they either make them up or find really annoying and geeky super fans to play Lorne's roll." Sam exclaimed on how and where anyone can find cast members to play Lorne, the 'Friend for Life' and really big and annoying fan of their's!

"I shudder to think think of more Lorne's even more so, if they were clones." Max dryly remark with the less indented humor to even once quote such a fate is the worst kinda punishment to deal with.

"Just be glad Lorne never knew of Mama Bosco's cloning and was out of town during the whole rampaging of braindead Samulacra!" Sam exclaimed to his pal to be glad that there was never a chance for their super fan to make clones of his favorite Freelance Police like that time during their time against clones of Sams?

"Dogglegangers!" Max added his own name calling the clones of Sam that once scattered across the city.

"DUrGURGUrrraaanniiiIIIInnghhh!" Suddenly, their phone in their office rings which gets their attention!

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Max shouted in excitement, hearing that phone ring could mean something…a case!

"BRrruuuunnghhh…." Suddenly, Sam used some wrestle ropes to attach to the sides of their wall, Max got caught in it while pulling him. "Nerrghh…I….GOT…IT!" Max struggled to reach for the phone despite his state until…."POWWFffhhhh…CLASSssiishhhh!" He got shot backwards and rammed himself right into the closet full of their junk and trophies from their winnings.

As Sam smiled at his success, he grabbed the phone to answer it, and once again, beating Max to answer the phone. "You reach Sam and Max, Crime Fighting Freelance Police, and Announcers for a Wrestler's Show?"

"Burgahburgahmah?" The other line muttered some words that only Sam knew what they were meaning?

"Hmm, hmm? Yes, that's right? We're both just awaiting for our building to be…." Sam was replying to the message, as so far it was okay until…."Sweet Nickel On Lady Liberty's Pointed Headed Crown?" After Sam was done exclaiming his long exclamation of surprise shock expression, he spoke off in responding to the news. "We're on the case, you can count on us!" Then afterwards, Sam hang the phone up, ending the conversation from the other line with a serious expression (well mostly his same goofy expression, but it's close enough).

"CLasssiihhTruufffssh?" Then after Sam hang up, Max spilled out of the closet, but the K-9 pay no attention to that.

"Was that the guy trying to ask me if I wanted to order another President's Infinite Feeding Frenzy? Cause it is starting to get on my last nerve!" Max asked on what the caller was or what business they had, and exclaimed that if it was some charity, he's not interested and is getting annoyed by the constant callings for a donation!

"No pee-brain! That was the Commissioner, looks like our Stadium might have to wait if we don't hurry up!" Sam remark his partner for getting the wrong idea of who it was on the other line which was their boss in crime fighting, the Commissioner! "Some nut-job is trying to get people to not come to see our wrestling fights, stating it's all phony!" Sam explained the cause of what the crime is all about with a serious grim, as this was urgent!

"The NERVE! I'll show him what's real or not?" Max snapped in fury, stating their show was fake, that's down right annoying and infuriating at the same time.

"Maybe another time, 'mister spender', since our camera here's got enough juice for one last moment." Sam remarked his partner's urgency to go and cause some major harming to the mug doing this to them while focusing on the camarea still rolling them with it's last bit of juice of battery power. "As my counterpart once said, when in doubt, deal with it. Or in this case, Good Night…"

"And Good Fight!" Max replied his and Sam's farewell goodbye marks for when they just about ready to end their show to the viewers watching them. "Wow, that's a catchy line Sam, how every did we thought of it?"

"Urrgh?" Sam groans at once again, of his clueless partner for forgetting they thought of the lines, but that's Max for you?

Then afterwards, the two ran out of their office, we see them outside their building, jumping into their police car, starting it up and driving off! Seems like in the world of Sam and Max, new crimes are happening, and fights start from anywhere in the world when there's a case no one would ever take. And with these idolize figures, new Freelance Police are born and wherever the originals go and do, their newly made packs of Trainees are sure to follow in their footsteps down the same path. It's a blessing, and a chaotic curse rolled into the same bun, how can we survive…in a world of Freelance Police with the same characteristics as Sam and Max….only we can answer that? That's all from us here, so we watch the originals drive off into the raising sun off the highway, where adventure always awaits them!

**URGENT NOTE:** Next week during the close part of being June, I will be out for about a week, is my guess? I'm heading off to Cape Hatteras, North Carolina with my family, so I will not be able to upload any chapters while I'm gone. However, I will be giving at less two chapters of my new 'Aladdin' story as a little gift to you, my fello followers and viewers to enjoy it before I return to do more work on it. And for those of you who are fans of the original Freelance Police, you'll like who plays the genies in that story...hint...hint..., well that's it from me. VISION-KING, signing out...for now?


	4. Giant's MAYHEM is Here to RUMBLE?

**Author's Note:** I'm posting this one earlier cause many Freelance Police fans have waited long enough for this story to give them more wrestle action! So put on your next pair of Sunday Shoes, cause we're going...BIG, in this work! But the weird is still within the matches, and you'll see how they fit and do, in this work here? Now, on with the story's matches...

Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM! (Wrestler Hall for All Mania Known Assemble Battle Overly Outbreaking Melee)

We see the outside of a friendly neighborhood, but then it gets destructive from explosions going off which covers our screen of view to show something else?

"Tonight…we present the MOST Gruesome Beatings!" A voice spoke out, as we see cops chasing criminals before jumping them and dealing beat downs with their fits! "The MOST Senseless Action…." Next scene shows mobsters shooting at cops while the officers of the law are shooting back without ducking much! "The MOST Mind Blowing Event That's Ever Been Allow to Be Seen On Television Today!" We seen imagines from Cops, to criminal, and back and forth again, as the introduction is coming close, as words appear on the screen! "It's the…Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM!" The bolded out Letters appeared, "**FREELANCE POLICE WHAM-KABOOM!**" as we see a wrestling ring and cheering fans screaming out in joy!

"WAaahhhhhhh!" The fans get relentless at the excitement, it's pack with many folks from different places, some not even humans, but many are families that came to join in watching this show! Now we see some interesting stuff, as two creatures are seen on the box office platform just above the ring itself! On the far left side of the viewing of our sitting spot, was a brown fur dog wearing grey detective like cloths, his name was Sam, of the Freelance Police! Next to him on the right side of our sitting view, was a short white fur rabbit, he practically had no cloths on, but that didn't matter, his name was Max, another member of the Freelance Police and Sam's little buddy! There names showed underneath their box office seats saying "Sam" for Sam, and "Max" for Max, as logo's vanish, the two decided to speak to you people!

"Greetings all you Adventurers, Action Seeking, Thriller Takers! To another of our fine Wrestling show here tonight!" Sam replied out his usual greetings towards the viewing audience watching this on their screens.

"Where once again, we are back in business!" Max declared out that the Freelance duo are again in their business of running this wrestling match show.

"Only this time, we're not inside Max?" Sam correctly added a certain statement which left the rest puzzled? "We're more outside off on our Roof-Top, giving you live feed." True to Sam's words, the Freelance Police were in box office seats…on the very roof of their building where they saw everything from above them.

"Ehhh, seems drafty?" Max shrug off in feeling the breeze of the wind was blowing on him, as he felt a little un comfy? Then he lends down over the edge to make this shout out to someone down below! "HEY PAL! ONE HOTDOG! TOSS IT UP!" At Max's request, he got his hotdog alright, but…in the odd sense of what he asked? "PLUshhum…." Yes, the hotdog was splattered all over his grinny face, but the rabbit didn't seem bother by this at all? "Liickhh…." Instead, Max ended up licking the stuff of his face with his tongue, and rubbed his belly from the tasty treat. "Mhmm….I just love a face full of fast food service!"

"I'm just glad you didn't ask for the tossed salad?" Sam dryly remarked his partner's habit of eating in an un-cilivise way in which if he asked for the next meal, it would been on his face? "Now on to business, we have THREE Matches for tonights match off!" Sam turn his attention to announce the next big event of matches the duo have planned for their wrestling!

"And best of all, you know that when people have advantages in the ring or the fields of their expertise?" Max was stating out something of having the adman tage over something when one is in their natural field before adding this to the discussion. "Then you can just shove it out the window, cause we're going BIG!" The rabbit exclaimed like what he was discussing was something much different, and big by the sound of it!

"Right little buddy, tonight's battle is so huge, we couldn't bear to see our wrestle building get destroyed…" Sam nodded to reply to his partner in knowing that this next batch of fights will be so big, they wouldn't risk destroying their wrestling stadium?

"Again!" Max remarked out in reminding themselves in a dry statement of how their building got destroyed from one little incident from before!

"So instead, we're having it outside, for our first ever…." Sam was stating out the big news of where it's gonna be of the fights when...

"GIANTS MATCHOFFS!" A deep voice shouted off while zooming the Freelance duo's spot to reveal many giants lined up and ready to fight!

"WAAHHHHh….." The audience let out a loud cheer from knowing that this match of fights will star some big, REALLY BIG players now!

"That's right folks, our sponsor and friend…." Sam stated to the roaring crowd cheering from knowing they got something planned while giving compliments out to a certain sponsor friend.

"The VISION-KING!" Max beat Sam in stating who they wanna thank for this chance in sponsoring this wrestle series program of their's without a doubt.

"Has decided that for this story's adventure, we'll have ourselves some battle of Giants!" Sam exclaimed out on what this show's next work will be about. "So if you've seen shows staring from Power Rangers Megazords and Monsters, to Giant Robots & Creatures from Megas XLR, and those like the Gundam Series, then this is one fight you can't miss on what we got! "

"From Giant Robots To Stone Figures, and maybe something extra! Especially from many works of Godzilla over the years of trashing places and throwing stuff you find lying around." Max declared out that they got from those different kinda types here in their wrestling ring. And with so many in their neighborhood, they'll use everything from room to crushing buildings and tossing anything to aid them in their fights.

"You betcha Max! And what better place to have a giant battle then in our fair city which you used your Presidential powers to make it possible to fight in." Sam exclaimed in knowing that for giant size fights with giants, they need a lot of space, or just stuff to break or use against their opponents, the works.

"I have my ways of getting around my public Sam, Blackmails, Bargains, Attempted Murder Notes, You name it!" Max declared out with a dry not-caring expression, like what he was doing wasn't bothering him one little bit.

"As always, you crack me up, Max?" Sam replied with a smile at his hyper-active rabbit pal always being himself which was normal for Max. Then the K-9 in the suit got over it before making the announcement to start their fight's match! "So now without further delays and just to make this story be a bit longer to pull more strings on the suspense, let's check out our first fighters of this opening!"

**~GIANT ROBOTS THROWDOWN~**

In one spot center of the city, we see a helicopter fly by with non other then Bosco, Sam and Max's storekeeper, and paranormal pal being the judging referee!

"In this corner, weighing, ugh, well let's say that from these fights, they all gonna be Heavy weighers over 80 feet tall, kay!" Bosco…."He's made of wires and circuits, but don't let that fool you! He often talks in qoutes from "hideous middle-of-the-road" pop songs, and when he's not busy causing widespread destruction, he likes to ponder matters of philosophy! Meet…Maintron 9000!"

We see a giant giant walking or stomping it's feet across the street. As it's a tan green robot toy-like model with grey legs, arms, and two antenna out of his ears sockets, two red magnet looking pincer arms, an open close sharp fang teeth, orange eyes, a blaster rayon on top of his forehead, and a printed military star mark across his chest. "I can shake it up, uh-hugh!" Maintron spoke out from being meant by all, as he enters the stage while giving a wave off which made his elbow bash into a building's window.

"Wow, I forgot how that guy ever gets around with his discussions?" Sam replied out in forgetting how the Maintron 9000 always used to speak in that manner of speaking?

"I'm more amazed that we got one of these guys to compete?" Max exclaimed out to state in finding this certain combat bot while he goes of to explain something. "Seeing many of them were used during the whole attack of the Demon God version of Me?"

"Don't go flattering yourself, doorhead!" Sam remarked to his partner in making his ego as big as his head, like he really even needs that? "Say Bosco!" Sam spoke out from suddenly realizing his store-keeper friend was in a helicopter which puzzled him? "What's with the helicopter?" The K-9 asked from never seeing Bosco ever to have or own something as high pricy as that?

"We never even knew you HAD a Helicopter? You decided to slouch so much that you need a machine to lift your weight?" Max replied out while remarking the man's weight in need to trim it a bit.

"Darn it fools, this here is a big match, and as Referee, I gotta watch from the sides!" Bosco snapped down to the Freelance Duo with a loud-speaker con to make his message be sent back.

"Then what's the problem?" Sam asked puzzled since his friend could done that while still on the ground?

"Yeah, you've done that before without a copter?" Max added out to remind the man of his times to exit the ring, even run when it got dangerous.

"That was then, on the GROUND, this is NOW, in the AIR!" Bosco loudly remark back down to the duo of the difference between what he did before to what he's doing now. "Incase you two didn't realize it….I'M REFERRING A MATCH OF GIANTS!" Bosco shouted out in a loud snap to state how this match ups will involve Giant size fighters, and that's always a problem for the little guys. "Because they're so BIG and Clumsy in tight spaces, they might step on me, so I decided to play it safe and be in the air until the matches are won!"

"I guess he has a point?" Sam shrug off to state in agreement that Bosco made an interesting point to them all?

"Since when do points and Bosco ever go together?" Max asked out in remarking the very idea that Bosco had made a statement that was even to be taken seriously?

"Considering that we're on the office building and not on the ground, I think that was obvious." Sam shook his head with a serious expression at his little rabbit buddy.

"I thought it was just to see enough of the action?" Max replied out in thinking what he knew was what they were doing, but it wasn't?

"Now if you boys don't mind, I gotta get this match under way, and I don't mean with ME under it's foot, paw, backside, the whole deal!" Bosco exclaimed to the duo that he had a match to get underway without getting himself crushed by anything so big that it would either crush him or kill him.

"Right, don't wanna give Bosco more paranoid then he is already." Sam nods in understanding of the man's basic needs at the moment.

"I thought he was paranoid of ever being seen flying?" Max asked out puzzled from recalling that little thought?

"And in the next corner, he's a giant replica of the original Bending Bot that bends girders!" Bosco went off to announce the next challenger that would face the Maintron 9000! "He can drink copious amounts of alcohol to recharge his fuel cells while displaying symptoms similar to intoxication when he stops. When he burps, WATCH OUT, cause fire comes out from his mouth." Bosco made a clear warning for all to be alarm about, even some unnatural stuff. "He gambles, smokes cigars, consorts with hookerbots, A.K.a., female robots, and is constantly trying to gain attention to boost his already over-inflated ego."

"Ohohohoh, I'm liking this guy more and more?" Max laugh off with a smile in liking how this new challenger is sounding to be now!

"Figures your crazy cause of wanting to find something thrilling would come back to haunt us again." Sam remarked from noticing his partner was acting up with the crazy needs coming up.

"His strangest trait is that when magnets attach to his head, mess up his inner inhibition unit, causing him to act like a folk singer." Bosco let off another trait that this new challenger has which happens from a magnet attaches to the bot's head!

"Wow, that does sound a bit more interesting to hear about?" Sam replied with a smile in finding this interesting since he's got a knack for singing with his banjo, but for his partner's reaction…?

"BORING?" Max annoyedly replied in finding that kinda talent to not even be worth his time.

"But this bots traits is that a kleptomaniac, and can often be seen looting and thieving from both friends and co-workers. He is also an accomplished Con Artist, he has NO problem committing most crimes, and will gladly do so, ranging from the petty theft of wallets to much higher crimes like kidnapping someone due to their long feud." Bosco let off more warning that this challenger has more sneaky traits to be on the lookout for. "Another note to watch out for, is when he is sufficiently fascinated by something, he may pull a camera and snap a picture, claiming that the event is "neat", if you believe that garbage!" Bosco remarked off that last part in knowing with a dry expression in already knowing what this challenger likes to be interested in.

"Boy, this guy's got a long list? Most of which sound as bad as what any criminal would have done?" Sam replied out in with a mid-expression in seeing this new fighter has got a tall order of crimes the detectives outta look into!

"It's amazing we have never cross paths or even arrested him?" Max stated out a fact that the duo had never been assigned or asked to arrest this person or bot on some long list of charges?

"That's cause on the inside, he's a good person." Sam exclaimed that while never seen, this K-9 knew, that this bot was never a bad guy at heart, just lonely.

"Good enough to insult everybody on their daily basics, I gotta respect that much!" Max replied out in with a smile in thinking that's not such a bad idea to have, good traits, but a bad wrap.

"So give it up for….Giant Bender Bending Rodriguez!" Bosco soon announced the challenger, as he moves his helicopter away for the next fighter to enter the city battle open ring out!

Soon a giant robot of grey metal stomps in, three fingers, white-tan computerize mouth and two eyes in a visor eye-scoket with an antenna on his head. His name was Bender, or will be called Giant Bender for his size, as he had a cigar in his right hand and a beer bottle in his left hand. "CRAsshummm…." Suddenly, Bender notice he stomped on a car which made him yelp. "Woops! Sorry….NOT! Hechechech!" He cackled off on that last part, as he was scrimping his car on his foot off. "CRUsshuumm…" Which by that, he punched a hole in the building to scrap his foot of the car, and continued to walk up with a whistle of uncaring. But then he stops near Maintron and Bosco that looked to the other at Bender's behavior before the latter asked this off in annoyance? "WHHHHAt? Am I late or something?"

"Well Sam, this should be an interesting fight?" Max exclaimed with rubbing his hands together in gleaming for a fight to begin!

"I do believe so, a Robot with a Puzzled/Slow Personality Goes up against a Smart/Alec-crook bot!" Sam nods in replying in the same agreement there.

"Alright, you both know the rules!" Bosco spoke from above the two destructive bots with his loud speaker on max, as he lays down the rules of their fighting. "Who ever gets knocked out or gives up, the the one that's still standing is the winner of the match!" Once he was done announcing the rules of the fight, he was next asking that it be that of good sportsmanship! "Now I want a good clean fight, got it!"

"Question, if we are to keep this clean, won't the city get messy?" Maintron 9000 suddenly asked a puzzled question which left it to think for some minutes?

"Urrgh brother, JUST START THE FIGHT!" Bender groans at this opponent he's gotta thrast before snapping out to get this show on the road.

"Okay then…Let's get this on!" Bosco slowly announced this awkwardness before he waved off his hand and he pilot his copter out of the area at the sound of the starter bell!

_**Maimtron 9000 VS. Bender**_

"Lets get this party started, oh yeah, can you feel it!" Maintron replied out in a warp, as he brought up his pincer hands to prepare to fight.

"Ah damn it, of all the losers I get stuck with, it's this guy?" Bender complained in not believing out of all the competitors he was going to fight, this guy was the worst…of his awkward personality. "Whelp, better start off with some taunts to get him agitative, hechechechech!" Bender shrug off in not much else to do but to get this battle started by intimidating his foe, which he laughs at so. "Hey Mister 9000 Whatever!"

"Hmm?" Maintron replied puzzled that Bender wanted to say something to him?

"Did you know that your parts are made from recycled rejects, YEAH! As in that makes you, the BIGGEST Loser ever!" Bender was stating out something while laughing it up at his opponents face.

"Hmm, I wonder if that process was effective?" Maintron 9000 suddenly goes into a thinking state of wondering what to reply to that answer?

"Hugh? Nahn-nahn, don't you get it?" Bender replied confused before trying to shake his head and hands that this bot don't get his insult.

"Get what?" Maintron 9000 replied in more puzzling confusion?

"That was an insult you Metal Trash Compactor!" Bender shouted in seeing that he was insulting this bot, and really beginning to tick him off.

"Hmmm, an insult, it usually means to insult one, and their by, calling someone that they are something they are not?" Maintron 9000 replies in going into more thinking process of this unusual response?

"Hey, are you gonna talk, or are we gonna fight?" Bender snaps with an annoyed look at seeing this wasn't getting anybody anywhere?

"I believe you started a move, loser, so you gotta finish it." Maintron remarked off in finally getting out of his thinking mood to prepare to fight.

"Oh, so now we taking off the big softy act to get our game on?" Bender dryly and humoristly remarked that this bot was finally gonna get more serious. "Well Bender can beat that easily!"

"BRruussihhmm…" Suddenly, the Maintron 9000 had it's blaster rayon on it's head fire a shot which Bender manage to dodge, but it destroyed a florist shop?

"Hey watch it, you could poke my eye out!" Bender snaps that this challenger almost did to him.

"I am made to be a destructive machine!" Maintron 9000 exclaimed out what he was made to do.

"Ahhha, haahh, your starting to be as annoying as those meatball humans I hang with?" Bender slowly and dryly replied in not seeing that happening anytime soon.

"Boy Sam, this one is for the ages?" Max replied from noticing how this situation is starting to develop into?

"Two giant robots sashing the other, it doesn't get better then this?" Sam replied off from seeing how this seems to be turning into a battle of words.

"RRRRuuaaghhh!" Bender then jumps off from his spot which tackles the Maintron 9000 which they both smash against a building, tumbling it down.

"And Bender makes the first move?" Sam announced from seeing the first physical move has been seen by them today!

"FRUssh…CLIPmm…." Suddenly, as Bender had his opponent pinned, he saw the Maintron used one of it's claw pincers to grab his antenna on his head and then spin the bending bot around. "WAHuagh-WAUUGh, WAAAAauughhhh!" Bender was wailing up a storm from the cycle swirling him when the Maintron 9000 stood up, just before the spinning bot tossed his foe off! "CRASSShhummm…." And crashed right onto an empty lot which was made into a pit from when Bender landed?

"But the Maintron 9000 is still ticking!" Max stated from seeing that the fight has only just begun on both sides.

"Alright, time I bring out a little parting gift!" Bender snaps off before he opens his compartment to reveal a machine gun which he aims it and then…."Thous-Thous-Thous-Thous!" Bender started firing his blaster gun which was shooting fast ray blast!

"Ow, oh, eh, that'll smart in the morning?" Maintron 9000 yelps while trying to cover himself as best as he could from the barrage he was taking. "Time I level the Plainfield, oh yeah!" Then without a second later, Maintron 9000 then activities his rayon on his head to start blasting again. "POSWUHM-POSWUHM-POSWUHM…."

Time after time, many buildings, cars, etc. were being destroyed and demolition into rubble or scrap till nothing but a mess remained! "Bam, BAM-BAM, Bam-Bam-Bam!" Pretty much, many times, these giant robots were shooting up a storm. Sometimes, they missed, other times, they duck, it was a roguery nightmare of Robots Gone A-Wall!

"Boy Sam, they really are letting the other have it, WOOH!" Max replied before he yelped from one blast that nearly took his rabbit ears off.

"This fight's gonna leave a heavy scorch mark on the city street pavement when this is over?" Sam commented on seeing that this fight will leave something behind that'll be hard to rub off.

Once the giant robots realized they didn't have enough ammo left, they discarded their blasters to go all brawl style. Bender and Maintron 9000 were in a grip lock, as they stomped to push the other back, time and again. "BRUAghhmmm….." However, they were almost close to demolitioning a familiar store which from above, a certain pilot and referee notice!

"Hey! HEY!" Bosco was yelling out from his copter at the two giant bots almost about to truffle on his place! "Watch were you're going, you almost crossed the line?"

"What line?" Bender looked up and asked rudely while holding his foe in a lock, he doesn't care what line he'll cross.

"MY PLACE, FOOL!" Bosco snapped out loud to state that the bots are almost about to go and flatten his home, his store, or former store?

"Oop's, guess we should have been careful?" Maintron 9000 yelps in a sheepish apology at what they were doing as he stops to let go of Bender's grip which left the latter puzzled?

"If my place is wrecked, then one of you will be disqualified!" Bosco snapped out loud from his copter that if his place is gone, the wrestlers will be out of the match and there would be no winner.

"What! You can't do that?" Bender turns around with an annoyed look at what he heard this purple bluff just went and said!

"Try it fool, and you'll see!" Bosco remarked back at Bender that if he don't believe him, then he'll show it for him to bleeive!

"Well you can just Bite My Colossal Maximus Metal ******!" Bender off to snap off his annoyance at this referee for getting on his nerves. Just then, Bender realized something from not getting a certain word out, as he snapped off in being upset about this! "Hugh, hey, what's going on, what happen to my curse swear I use to offend some jerk?" Then the giant Bender looks down to where Sam and Max are sitting, and gets up closer to point in wanting some info from the Freelance Police on what's going on! "Alright you jokers in the box office, what happened?"

"Gee, you got us? We're as lost as you are?" Sam shrug off from unable to answer that question as well?

"I was hoping for a guy of your insulting genius to make some trouble." Max replied out dryly of once thinking Bender could gotten away with it?

"Well I was about too, but I got beeped from trying to say my kyster!" Bender remarked off a bit upset while pointing to his behind. "Like so, ******, ah damn it! I thought this story was Rated for MY rates!" Bender cursed from seeing that he could still not even get away with his snappy insult.

"Yes, and No, I'm afraid!" Sam nods while he answered to reply that statement. "Seems that our sponsor just doesn't want us to have any fowl words like…."

"Starts with an 'A', and then there's the as 'part' we can't say incase of any sneaky under age children are reading this!" Max replied out to interrupt his pal to make this statement clear. "And yes, I know it seems odd, but what can you do about it?"

"Up yours, rabbit-face!" Bender went off to insult the rabbit by making a cruel remark.

"If I had a conscience, it would be crying from such a insult!" Max dryly replied from hearing that remark insult, yet was unmoved.

"I'm surprise that emotion remove ray that hit you last week hasn't left you, Max?" Sam replied from seeing his partner was not cured from some strange ray that got the little rabbit?

"Clamp in, MacGruff!" Bender went off to shut Sam up from speaking up too.

"I'm just glad that rays effects are on me, or I would be growling up a storm from that insult." Sam calmly stated out that he was effective by the same ray, and wasn't losing his temper.

"Ahhhh, I gotta get back to my fight!" Bender groans at seeing he's getting nowhere with these two speakers in their calm and un effective expressions.

"Can you dig it!" Maintron 9000's voice spoke out from behind Bender, as the latter bot looked behind him to get a surprise.

"GUPHhmm…" Suddenly, Bender got tackled by Maintron 9000 and was pinned down to give some beatings. "POwhhh…Powhh..POowh!" It looked like the winner would have been cleared at who had the advantage until….."RUSSHh…CLIphhm…." However, Maintron 9000's antenna were grabbed by Bender's hands! "Oh my, I think it's Desa Vu time again?"

"NRrughhh…" Bender soon rolled backwards while he tossed his opponent over him across the city field. "BASSHHHuughmmm…." As Bender got up, he noticed he smashed the Maintron 9000 against a Demolition Site! "That's what Bender's talking about!"

Now we see Sam and Max watching as buildings are being destroyed, explosions, the works while they hear the two fighters voices.

"I'll knock you out, uh-huh!" Maintron 9000 spoke out while the Freelance Police duck from a near water tower almost hitting them.

"I'll grin your face plate into scrap after I melt it off! Burphhhh…" Bender remark back as he let out a burp of flames which Sam and Max used to…roast marshmallows and eat them?

"What's the matter, idiot!" Maintron 9000 remark back while the Freelance Police were happily enjoying their alcoholic meals with smiles while the fight continues.

"I'll grind your gears loose when I'm done messing you up!" Bender snaps while more slamming sounds are heard from the massive destruction still going on.

"Think this fighting will never end Sam?" Max asked while he and Sam duck from a tossed building that almost hit him. "VRruuhhmmmm…BAAAmmmm…." Which lucky, the rabbit looks back to see that building was stopped, by crashing into another building instead?

"I say when one of them almost runs out of juice?" Sam exclaimed while he and Max duck again from a oil truck that missed, crashed and exploded with a strong force! "GRruughm….CRUUUphhmm…BOOommhhh" Sam held his hat from being blown off by the force wind while Max held on to the table from his light weight body.

Meanwhile, in the match, Bender and the Maintron 9000 had many scratches and their arms and legs were about to break off.

"Alright, time we settle the score of who's the best, give me your best shot!" Bender snaps off to state that they gotta finish this, cause this ain't getting them nowhere fast even.

"I'll knock that blocker off your dead weight corps, so watch out!" Maintron remarked back while getting himself into battle ready position.

"YEErrughhhh!" Bender swings his left hooker arm while Maintron 9000 did the same, but their punches just hit the other instead? "POWwhhhh…CRAsshhuumm…" From that force of impact, both giant robots land on different construction sites, which led to magnet cranes getting activated and attacking to the bots heads! "WUuhmmm..CRuffmm…." Which once it happened, Bender began to panic from knowing what this'll mean! "Get it off, the Magnet will…Uh-Oh!" "She'll be Comin' Around the Mountain when She Comes!"

"She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain When She Comes?" Maintron 9000 suddenly sang out as well, as he and Bender were suddenly walking out like in some trance state?

"She'll Be Comin Around The Mountain, She'll Be Comin' Around the Mounatin When She Comes!" Soon the two giant robots were leaving while singing, never looking back?

From the helicopter watching this, the referee had to make a calling to this unusual ending of Giant Titans?

"Okay, it's official, since both fighters chooses NOT to finish the fight, the Fight is CANCEL! There for, NO WINNERS!" Bosco called out what he knew was the right thing to say. Since both robots chooses to not finish the fight, but left from now sining off to who knows where, it's left many shocked that this was the ending?

"Awwww….." The audience frowns from hearing this, they were expecting a lot more of that fight?

We now return to the Freelance Police's box office on their office building's roof to make statements about that fight.

"Well that was certainly a fun show to watch?" Sam commented on the performance seen from that action?

"I liked how the Bender giant was packing a few hits and near swears, but I can give Maintron a nice half off deal." Max was commenting in his own manner of way before exclaiming this in a minor depression. "Still, to leave an unfinished match while going off to sing Country Folk Songs?"

"It's hard to compete with Robots that even when they are giants, have their own deepest desires, Max." Sam exclaimed to his little buddy the manner of how certain robots work with their personalities? "Now we take this time to let Sybil take over in introducing the next fighters of our match." The K-9 announced a special twist which soon changed the screen to a different view for the audience!

The Screen changes over, as we see Harry Moleman, Timmy-Two-Teeth with Sybil Pandimick interviving""

The girl with her camera crew then prepared herself, as she makes her announcement to the folks watching her live feed. "Greetings you guys, we're about to have a close interview with many fans favorite, here he is….." Sybil was then pointing over towards a person with a friendly smile, as she announce the name! "Danny Phantom!"

From the corner of polishing a robotic suit at less ten to twelve feet tall, maybe fourteen feet and appeared muscular to boot, was a person! It was a fourteen year old boy wearing a black suit, white boots, belt, gloves, and the words 'DP' on his chest. He had snow white hair, and glowing green eyes, and appeared friendly to all. This was Danny Fentom, but his hero's name is Danny Phantom for all the world to remember. The Protector of Amity Park from Evil Ghost from the Ghost Zone, and Reknown hero of the planet!

"Ehechech, ugh, hello?" Danny sheepishly replied with a little smile at seeing he was on camera by Sybil's team?

"Oh boy, does this kid not know how to act up in front of the camera?" Jimmy-Two-Teeth signs at seeing yet another person that is camera shy, just what he needs?

"Well maybe he's gotten a bit of stage fright, it happens?" Harry Moleman stated that everybody gets that kinda feeling now and again.

"Okay, so what's it like being a protector of Amity Park, and a really big hit with many fans putting you into stories?" Sybil lens over with her mike to ask out these questions for the ghost boy to answer.

"Well, I won't lie, it's been a real shock for me too?" Danny rubbed the back of his head while thinking that question over with enough thought before giving a good answer. "I've handled Ghost Fighting, Battling Ghost Hunters, to the Government, to crazy folks like a certain Fruit Loop I known." Soon Danny stops for all of this to sink in, as he smiles in making this statement that he feels relief about. "But other then that, I probably won't have nothing to fear."

"Boy, for a little guy, you sure sound awfully convincing that you'll be alright?" Jimmy-Two-Teeth asked a bit skeptical from not believing much of what the ghost boy said?

"Aren't you worried, you're suppose to be up fighting against Giants of 80 feet Tall, and your only fourteen which makes you no taller then 4, maybe 5 feet?" Harry Moleman asked in thinking that such a small age teen would even go up against strong giants in this wrestling match event?

"That's why I brought this along!" Danny answered back by patting the special suit that he was fixing and polishing which left this camera crew speechless? "The Ghost Battle Suit, the Ecto-Skeleton Suit Version 3.0!" Danny exclaimed to the group while going into further details of how it actually works. "My folks worked on the 1.0 one when I borrowed it before, then my arch nemesis Vlad took it alter it so it wouldn't drain one's life like the previous model. He used an Ecto Converter which turns a ghost's natural energy into fuel source, plus uses Technus' Electric Staff as more power."

"Hey, can you shorten your point here?" Jimmy-Two-Teeth asked with a snappy remark that they ain't here for history lessons or nothing!

"Were cameramen, not science folks?" Harry Moleman dryly exclaimed in adding that statement that they just wanted simple answers, not long explanations.

"In short, with the 3.0 Version Model, and with an explanation that will increase the size of a large giant that I've handle fighting before, will give me the edge against whoever I face." Danny

"Tell us Danny, how are you, the Ghost Boy, going to battle against my honey bum, Abe!" Sybil asked another question to see how Danny would try to answer this one.

"Well that won't be a problem, I'll just…." Danny was about to answer it no problem, expect he did a double look to Sybil while having a puzzled expression from what she said? "Did you just say your honey bum?"

"That's right youngster!" Suddenly, a new voice came in, and they all turn to see the astute of Abe Lincoln coming in to join the conversation.

"Oh hi honey, getting ready for the match with Danny here." Sybil waved to her husband while motioning to Abe's opponent she was interviewing.

"Yes, hmph-hmph, after how you defended my honor with Juniper Lee that time during a favorite outburst, how can I let my wife and mother of my children down?" Abe replied with a tiny chuckle in recalling how his wife defended his honor from the last fight that had Sybil and June go head-to-head with the other over who was right?

"Okay, first off, Eww? Didn't wanna know that stuff?" Danny replied a bit disgusted to know that a live person was dating a statue figure? "And two, you fought Jun?" Danny asked his second question to June from not believing this story until he just heard it?

"Well that was a minor decision of who was better especially since many fans seem to like you two as a pair." Sybil shrug off while commenting on how many Danny and June pair up fans were out there, etc.

"Oh boy, I heard that one before?" Danny remarked off with a roll of his eyes in knowing all to much familiar on that subject.

"So Abe honey, how's your stone body feeling." Sybil turns to her husband in asking how her Abe's body structure is doing.

"As good as ever, and ready to give this weeper snapper a good, honest fight." Abe replied out while doing a few stretches of his body before staring down with a smirk to the nervous chuckled Danny Phantom.

"Heck, says the guy that once went on a rampage when he lost his election to Max!" Jimmy-Two-Teeth laugh off in reminding himself in what happen to Stone Abe's body from Sam and Max's last case of the White House Caper!

"Tell me about it!" Harry Moleman remarked off in knowing all about that subject with little ease.

"I shall see you at the fight, young Daniel!" Abe waved off his goodbye before turning to leave and give Danny his space.

"I guess that ends our interview, goodbye!" Sybil called out to her husband, as she, Jimmy-Two-Teeth and Harry Moleman went along with her.

"But-But, But…" Danny tried to called them back, but they were gone which made the poor ghost boy moans at what he's in now. "Oh man, I maybe a hero, but taking down a national hero that helped give America Freedom, I wonder what that'll do to my reputation?" If the boy defeats Abe, would he be known for such an act against Americas great Presidents, but since he was a stone statue, he wasn't the real one, right? Somehow, this was a mystery Danny had to solve if he wanted to either win the fight, or not, decisions, decisions?

We now return to the box office where Sam and Max are awaiting during the next match!

"Well Max, you ready for the next spectacular battle to go off?" Sam asked h9is partner if he was ready for the next big battle of the second match to start already?

"Between old honest Abe going to face the Ghost Boy, you bet!" Max replied off in his meaning to say 'Hell Yeah' he is ready for this fight!

Finally, we see Bosco flying above in the air as he waves out to the audience who's about to come into battle now!

"In the left corner, our fable president that passed away, as been reanimated as a living stone, lost to President Max, give it up for Abe Lincoln!" Bosco announced in details, as he flew up over the stone statue of Abe Lincoln from the lower bottom leg to the top of his head's hat.

"I have return again, this time, to help in fighting for a 'Just' cause!" Abe Lincoln exclaimed out in making a proud statement speech that touch the hearts of millions and so forth before that.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all nice, now here's the next challenger!" Bosco waved off Abe trying to hog all the spotlight before getting back to introducing the next competitor in the match. "A hero to all, and even I can tell he's a real popular guy when wearing black & white! Give it up for the Half Ghost of Amity Park, Danny Phantom!" Bosco flies his copter around Danny Phantom in his giant size Ecto-Skeleton Suit with the Fenton logo on the front!

"I'm going Ghost!" At his announcement, Danny had an energy field cover him which changed the suit into a similar outlook of his outfit! Now the ghost boy was more then prepared, now he was suited up and completely powered up to take on any challenge that comes his way!

"Wow, looks like both players are bringing out there best today, Max?" Sam replied in seeing this match might become just as exciting as Bender and Maintron 9000's earlier battle?

"Abe with a new stone body, Danny with a powered up suit, it just don't get better?" Max exclaimed out what each challenger brings to the field of battle to show who's got the tougher outlook on this fight!

"So it's Rock Hard abs of Stone against Ghost Power Machine, who could be the victory?" Sam stated out the callin's, wondering who would win this match in the end, would be Abe or Danny?

"Sam, I may not have the clearest mind around, but I think it's easy enough to KNOW THAT Answer!" Max rhetorically remark that answer as a simple means to say 'Du'h, it's obvious who's gonna win in the end' kinda expression.

Meanwhile, Bosco hovers his copter down to give some intrusions to the two fighters!

"Now I spoke these rules before, so here I go again!" Bosco stated out to both Abe and Danny, as the two fighters listen in on what the purple man in the helicopter had to say to them each! "I want a good clean fight, the first to fall wins the match, and the loser hits the showers, and I don't mean the Shower & Bath House, Fools!" He made that last part extra clear from pointing across the street of that direction before Bosco wrapped up this gig. "Now let's get this match going!" Wit h that, Bosco soon took flight to be above and away from the destructive action about to take place!

**~WHICH PRESIDENT YAH GONNA VOTE TO WIN?~**

Abe Lincoln (Giant Statue) VS. Danny Phantom (Human in a giant Battle Suit; namely the Ghost Battle Suit 3.0 Version) are standing in near battle ready positions.

"Well my dear boy, are you ready to get smacked around!" Abe challenged off with a wave of his hand that said 'Come' for his foe to take the bait!

"Depends if you got the backbone to hold a candle!" Danny replied with a sly smile, as he was powering up his battle suit for a tough fight.

"Let us begin! Huurrrghhh!" Abe soon was charging like a rampaging bull, as he brought his fist around to deliver the first punch. But then without warning, Danny vanished into the ground which made Abe wobbled before he got his balance, and Danny appeared above hovering in the air!

"Hah, can't touch me up here!" Danny remarked with a cocky smirk in thinking he was safe from Abe even touching him from above, but?

"I wouldn't count on that!" Abe replied back with a hidden smirk creeping up his face before… "PRroosuuhmmmmm…" From out of the blue, rocket thrust were blasting off from underneath Abe's feet, as they were launching the statue up into the air. "POOwwhhhh….." Soon Abe Lincoln had taken the skies which as he hovered above his spot, a shocked opponent was baffled by this strange surprise?

"Wait a second, a statue that can fly? How?" Danny asked out in not believing a heavy statue made of stone could even fly?

"The works of rocket shoes from which I lead a battalion against a Demon God version of Max, now get ready for when I smack you silly!" Abe explained how he came across having his rocket shoes installed, during a case event with Sam and Max no doubt. As the stone president then turn up his thrusters to rocket towards the Phantom kid!

"Man, if Mr. Lancer ever saw an Abe Lincoln like this, he surely crack?" Danny dryly remarked from seeing this kinda display he didn't expect a stone version of a president to pull out. "Okay, new plan?" Danny exclaimed with a stern face in thinking he had to bring out some of his other tricks. "PRuusshhmmm….pruusuhhmmm….." Which the half ghost boy did by firing light-blue energy blast from his suit that was literally demolition the ground floor. "Okay, maybe I shoulda took in the account that I might destroy a city with this power, but Sam and Max said it's okay, so…" With that idea shrug off, the Phantom kid continues his onslaught attacks while Abe is dodging them even from being such a stiff? "I can keep blasting you with Energy Blast all day long, old Abe!"

"Then so be it!" Abe replied back from dodging another shot before he brought himself up from doing a spin cycle to stare down his enemy! "PRRRuuhhmm…BAAammm….." Abe ended up firing a beam from his eyes which caught Danny by surprise and knocked him back a bit before staring puzzled at what even happened? "Didn't think I had that little trick in handle, now did you!"

At this time, Sam and Max discuss how the fights going so far?

"Boy, Abe sure is trying to go all out?" Sam stated to his partner in witnessing how far this battle is ragging out to be from the two fighters?

"He's simply in his old age while Danny is a fresh youth!" Max added to state out the certain pointer facts of who is old and who was youth?

"There goes Danny splitting himself!" Sam stated from seeing Danny split into four copies of himself, as they each went to attack Abe in a circle while blasting him.

"And there goes one of his clones to be beaten from a stone-cold chop!" Max remarked out from seeing one clone of Danny got puffed away from Abe Lincoln delivering a chop that finished the clone in one shot.

"Abe's gotten himself surrounded, don't see how he'll make it out?" Sam stated from seeing two Phantom clones charging towards Abe in a corner with no way out from where he is seeing things?

"Ohh, he does a crouch splitter, that'll leave the duo clones a splitting headache!" Max winch while remarking that Abe bends out to let the two clones bash the other out of existence that left only one Danny Phantom to deal with!

Back to the fight, things seem to be in Abe's favor!

"Daniel, are you even fighting me at full strength!" Abe spoke with a stern serious tone, as he seem upset in seeing that while he had the advantage, he somehow felt that his opponent wasn't bringing out his best?

"Whah, well…well of course I am, I'm…." Danny yelps from hearing this, and seem to be sweating from in the suit. This made a lot of curious eyes stare at the Phantom like he was hiding something from everyone?

"Not taking this fight seriously enough, is what you are doing by putting on a fancy show to fool some fools mind!" Abe snapped out to state that his opponent has only been fooling the audience, but he was not fooling this old president one little bit. "Young man, I maybe old and made of stone, and you fear that with your extra skills and Ghost Powers, you could easily beat me."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait,wait! You mean Danny Phantom wasn't fighting SERIOUSLY?" Max was waving out to stop from hearing this right in disbeleif! One of their fighters isn't fighting at 200 percent and was holding back, that's not what they wanted!

"Must be because he fears of hurting Americas respecting fathers?" Sam exclaimed a reason why Danny just didn't wish to lay harm to Abe?

"Ehh, I've done that, it's no biggy." Max shrug off from thinking that shouldn't be a problem.

"Says you from blowing our respected nation's president with a missile, but try to tell other American loving children of the states!" Sam remarked to snap at his partner in telling the younger viewers of today of such an act.

Abe Lincoln has finished his conversation with Danny Phantom.

"So don't be afraid son, I've handled Sam and Max blowing up my body before, I can survive whatever you got!" Abe Lincoln assured the young Ghost boy that no matter what, he's handle worst, and handling the Freelance Police has got to count as something at less.

"Well, haugh, if you're sure, then I'll get serious!" Danny slowly signs in defeat, if his opponent wants him to get more serious, then who is he to disappoint.

"Alright you turkeys, finish this match, I got another match to start up after all!" Bosco shouted from afar that the two giants were gonna continue their battle.

"Then I guess, it's time I turn the temperature….down!" Danny exclaimed with a renown face of courage and determination before he took a deep breath suddenly! "BRRsssiisshh..creakcreakcreakaahhh…" Then afterwards, the boy blew it out, creating a blue frost mist froze much of the ground Abe was standing on which made the stone president look to the sly ghost boy. "Well, I got my head calm and it's cool enough to be in the game!"

"Bregurgurguraguagh!" Sam was shacking from suddenly catching the chills from out of nowhere? "Talk about giving someone the cold shoulder?"

"I'll say Sam, how'd he suddenly turn the neighborhood into a South Pole?" Max replied while stating what the ghost boy ended up doing in this fight so far?

"Must be one of his new powers, little buddy?" Sam spoke from being a bit chilled out from being nearly frozen by the cold.

"Cool! I wish I had Ice Powers too!" Max replied with a grin in thinking he be a cool person with such a power?

Meanwhile, back with the fight still on!

"Alright Abe, I got you where I want you!" Danny exclaimed as he charges at his opponent that seem frozen to the ground, but….

"It's true that I had a slight disadvantage with the ice field, but as long as I can fly!" Abe was exclaiming in a calm manner that while at a disadvantage, he can still make use out of it. "BRRruusushhmmmm…." Suddenly, Abe's rocket boot feet ignited again which blasted the statue in the air to once again soar the skies while remarking this at Danny. "Then I'm still kicking your butt from here to Jersey, kid!"

"Luckily, I saved the most powerful attack for last!" Danny exclaimed to his approaching opponent with a hidden smirk in having one last ace in the hole. "I suggest the audience covers there ears for this move!" DAnny let out a fair warning from out of nowhere before he did something! "GAAAuuhpmm…." As Danny took a deep breath, he then began to exhale it which made something powerful come out! "WAARRUUARGhh…WARRRUUUAAgghhh….!" Danny was unleasing a powerful green wailing energy wave that was crossing from him towards what was in front of him! "BAAGMmmm…BOOOmmmgruuhhm…." Which turns out to be the buildings, the vehicles, and even the surprise Abe!

"GAAArrughhhhh?" Abe was guarding against the attack with his arms before the attack impacted against him. "TRruushmm…BAAammgruuhmm…" That attack pushed the mighty stone president back towards the ground where he smashed from the landing of the Ghost Wail attack!

"WOoooh, looks like Danny Phantom has unleashed his Strongest attack!" Sam yelps from holding onto his seat and hat from even Danny's attack effecting the box office.

"Which would be?" Max asked his partner from not knowing which attacks Danny Phantom uses are any stronger then the next?

"His Ghostly Wail, genius!" Sam remarked to his partner to state the name of the half Ghost kid's special attack!

"CREAkkiihhh….." Suddenly, the duo's attention was brought back to were a smoke cloud cleared and out appeared Abe Lincoln, but as he defended against DAnny's strongest attack, creaks from the roads, buildings, and mostly…his own body couldn't handle the powerful wailing shockwaves! "AHhhgurhm?" Suddenly, Abe felt pain, as he saw from his shock, a part of his stone body was beginning to break! "Rrrugh, the boy's power of sound….is…breaking me apart?"

"Wooh, so that's why he uses it lastly?" Max exclaimed excited like from seeing why Danny would use shock a powerful attack for much later?

"Nothing get's by you, does it Max?" Sam remarked his partner's curiosity from being slowly on the update?

"Makes me think of getting something like that on our next case, Sam?" Max suggested that they have a special weapon like Danny's Ghosty Wail as some sonic blast to aid their work.

"We got about as much chance as a Snowball Fight in the Dessert, little pal?" Sam remarked to his partner that coming across that kinda weapon is an unlikely chance?

"CREakkgruuhmm….." Suddenly, some creaks were appearing from underneath the Freelance duo's box office on their roof which made them yelp!

"And it's bringing down the rest of the nearby neighborhood, including us on our roof top!" Max exclaimed out in a quick surprise before, he and Sam fell from the newly appeared hole! "WWWwooohh…Gulphm…." The Freelance duo fell to the bottom of their office, while it wasn't badly damage, it was still a mess!

"WAARRRUUUGHmmm…." Soon Danny ceases his attack of his Ghostly Wail to look at the damage he has done, a few destroyed and rubbled buildings here and there, but otherwise, the normal stuff? "Woooh, guess I didn't expect with the suits power, that my Ghostly Wail would be that destructive?" DAnny shrug to rub his back from seeing what he's down to level the neighborhood, oh boy?

"I'll say, you almost brought down my store!" Bosco suddenly flew down near Danny in his copter to make a complain.

"Sorry, sorry, by the way, where's Abe?" Danny apologized while asking where his opponent was?

"Right here, whimper-snapper!" Abe's voice called out, as from the smoke of in front of Danny and Bosco, Abe was still there, looking a bit bet, but seem to still be in the game it seems?

"Wow, you are pretty tough?" Danny commented in being surprised that someone manage to handle his Ghosty Wail like that?

"I've been able to fight for Freedom with my strength, along with those blasted other folks that fought for other reasons?" Abe stated that he's been in many battles with people from the past to even the present, and he was about to stand to make this claim. "Now come Danile, we must…Urgh?" Suddenly, Abe Lincoln yelps from a pain in his legs which ended up with the president falling down into a kneeling pose?

"What the?" Danny yelps from noticing his foe had fallen on his knees and hands, like he was in pain? "Are you…alright?"

"Just fine son, hecheugh, but you certainly packed a punch in that last attack, caught me completely by surprise." Abe tried to laugh off in stating that he's fine and that nothing is wrong with him, but in truth, he seem to be struggling?

"Okay, according to the rules, he's down on his knees, so either he quits, or gets up to fight, or you could just beat him where he stands." Bosco noted out from noticing the situation and has given Abe a few choices, he can either quit or try to continue the fight till it ends. "Heck, you can do whatever you want to the guy if he's choosing to fight!"

"I choose, to go on!" Abe slowly responded his answer which surprised a lot of people that were seeing this!

"What! Are you whack man, I said that part as a way for you to quit!" Bosco yelps in not believing this statue man is going to go on with the match in his near broken condition! "Continue, and you be in pieces, and your head might not survive like last time!" Bosco brought up some reminder to the stone figure of a late president.

"I've survive Sam and Max's rocket explosion that destroyed my rampaging self, if…cough-cough…." Abe explained that it was thanks to the Freelance Police, that his rampage had ended while coughing a bit to continue. "Cough-cough! If I can handle an act that those two morons gave me, then surely I can fight even in this state?" Abe exclaimed that no matter what, he was gonna try and continue this match.

"Oh man, I hate it when fighters get so touchy with prides?" Bosco groans while slapping his forehead in seeing this act before many fighters in battles.

"Abe, you can nearly move an inch, I mean I beat ghost when I've beaten them down on their knees, but…not like this?" Danny exclaimed to Abe that while he's defeated evil and worthy foes before, this was never a case where a opponent wished for Danny to finish them off in some honory way?

"It's alright Danile, I'm ready to take what you got!" Abe slowly exclaimed to the ghost boy, as he tried to stand, but still had some problems while he spoke. "I enter this fight in knowing that if I had to fall against anybody with more pride then from losing to Max from such acts, then I'm glad it's with a hero like yourself." Abe stated that he would at less be happier to get defeated by a much worthy opponent from Danny then Max.

Danny was silent from that speech, as he continues to see Abe was on his near broken kneel stand, unable to get up while he had the advantage, he was one attack away. But then his smile faded from recalling that the opponent's wife was in the room, as he felt ashamed that Sybil's stone husband was in such shape, he almost felt this was wrong?

"DRroouummm…."Suddenly, a weird noise was happening which showed Danny Phantom's suit was powering down, like it was losing energy?

At this moment, Sam and Max were coming from their office doors from making it out of their fallen incident to witness this act!

"Wait! What the?" Sam asked completely puzzled from unable to figure out what was even happening at this time?

"Sam, what was that noise?" Max asked from recalling a noise they all heard which made the duo look to Danny's suit acting weird?

"YO! What's going on?" Bosco asked from looking to Danny in waiting an explanation in what was happening here?

"Oop's, I think my suit has run out of power from that last attack, I hope Abe doesn't knock this body down to pin me?" Danny pretended to make a fake shock expression in what might have happened to his suit from that last move while secretly winking to Abe in giving him some signal?

Abe Lincoln saw this, and suddenly realized what the boy was doing, as he smiles to nod while making this quiet whisper. "Thank you, son. RRAARrughh!" Then Abe used all his strength to tackle Danny's giant suit down, and luckily, pin him to the ground with his stone body on top!

"It is clear as day break fools, Abe Lincoln is the winner!" Bosco announced from seeing and not believing it himself, but declared it anyhow.

"WAHhhhhhhaaahhhh!" Some crowds cheered at the victory while it wasn't as loud, one fan, Sybil cheered from her spot at her husband's victory!

"My boy, tell me, why did you throw the match?" Abe asked while on top of Dany Phantom's suit in wanting to know of any reason?

"Because mister Lincoln, I couldn't let your wife and mother of your family that worked so hard for you, see you get beat." Danny easily explained what his good decision were at the time. Clearly, he didn't wish for Sybil to feel upset that her struggle went in vain from being a wife and mother at the same time. "Sometimes, you got to know what's really important, and stuff like that?" The ghost boy exclaimed in making some clear statement while not knowing much about it himself?

"You are a true hero Mr. Phantom, I can see why many fans honor you?" Abe kindly nods to Danny's selfless scarifies in helping the stone man out, as he rolls off his opponent while the ghost boy sits up right.

"Oh Abe, I'm so happy you're alright!" Sybil came down to hug and check up on her husband's condition from that fight he was in.

"I'll be fine after a bit of some cement for my cracks, dear?" Abe kindly assured his wife that after repairing some cement in him, the broken cracks will fade away and making him new again.

"If you like, I can give you a hand." Danny offered, as he bends down, picks a willing Sybil and holds Abe's one arm around his shoulders. "DRruusshmm…." Once Danny was up on his feet, his power was recharged all the way, as he was slowly walking the injured president away from the fighting area city! "It just so happens, my suit's power has coincidentally come back on? What are the chances of that?"

"Thank you Danny, I appreciate it, and if you see June, you can let her know, that you are a pretty good guy." Sybil thanked the ghost boy while telling him to deliver an apology to someone she faced before, namely June.

With that, Danny helped lift Abe up with Sybil aboard, as he took off to the skies, and was blasted off with a tiny star shine from where they were last seen!

Meanwhile, we see Sam and Max, but they appear to be in some control room of some kind?

"Well that was the most unusual thing to thing happen here tonight?" Sam exclaimed from noticing how that match ended up being finished?

"And by weird, we mean that we can't believe that a hero like Danny Phantom gave up to make Abe feel good?" Max dryly remarked that anyone throws in the towel to make someone feel good, is unheard of?

"It's called compassion Max, something we've always had most of our adventures have hard times expression?" Sam explained to his hard-headed partner the meaning of that emotion.

"Expressing what with who what now?" Max replied back a bit puzzled and unable to answer that statement in such a way?

"But in any case, you are probably wondering where we are, well it's about our final match!" Sam shrug off his partner's behavior to announce to you viewers of where the duo are at this moment.

"That's right, for now all the waiting is over, it's time for US to take the STAGE!" Max declared out in a moment of drama to announced that it's time that the duo Step in!

During which, Bosco's voice was heard while Sam and Max smiled in awaiting the special announcement. "In this corner, we have the Original Freelance Police, and they got their own Giant Robot, the Mega Max 3000!" Bosco announced out, as we zoom out to find the Freelance Police were inside a giant robot version of Max while the purple man flies his copter from around one side of the standing fighter bot!

"And we're ready to get this party started!" Max's voice replied out from the robot in stating they are ready to begin their fight now!

"This'll be our first time using the bot our old Cartoon series inventor and genius, the 'Geek' let us used since then!" Sam's voice stated out from when the two coppers last used this powerful machine during such cases.

"And there challengers from JusSonic's pair of choices, we have Hoagie and Stitch in the Mega Stitch 2009 robot!" Bosco looked over to his other side, as he was announcing the next challengers were non other then Hoagie & Stitch, and their own surprise!

What came next from the huge stomping feet belong to a huge mechanical version of Stitch! And from within it, was driven by the other Freelance Police heroes of a new generation; Hoagie and Stitch! And this was their robot; the Mega Stitch 2009, reflexing itself and ready for the battle!

"Good thing Luccas made a back up, a Hoagie!" Stitch exclaim the news of their second bot version of himself to Hoagie.

"Yes, but it seems our challengers genius thought of the same thing!" Hoagie nods while noticing their challengers had the same plan thought out!

Soon Bosco fly down to make his usual calling against the two challengers!

"Alright, now I want a…." Bosco was about to once again state the rules of this match until he was interrupted!

"Meega heard you say that before, just skip the rest!" Stitch snapped off from inside his robot version in not having time to hear the ref talk!

"Yeah Bosco, we're burning away precise time here!" Max remarked off his own annoyance that all this intro was taking away the time to be bashing the other's face!

"Hemph, fine by me, means I can take my break a little sooner then later." Bosco huffed out from being told off while deciding to get this match underway anyway! "Now let's get this fight on, go on you Freelance Police duos of Original and Newbies!" With that said and done, Bosco took his copter to fly him away from what will be the greatest conflict, two Freelance Police heros of old against the new will surely shake things up!

**~SPECIAL MATCH EVENT: ROBT RUMBAL!~**

Mega-Max 3000 VS. Mega-Stitch 2009

"You guys ready to eat our dust!" Hoagie replied with a sly smile in getting ready to take this game to a new level!

"Only if you like yours served cold steel!" Sam remark back with his own taunting insult in this game's matter!

Just as the two giant robots were about to move into attack pose, they both ended up making 'fart' noises with their armpits?

"Stitch/Max!" Hoagie and Sam snapped at their partners for making their giant robots making fake 'farting' noises instead of going all out!

"What, meega thought we do that opening act?" Stitch shrug off to state he thought that was the opening of their challenge match?

"Yeah, I agreed with fuzz boy here, it's more comical!" Max spoke off in feeling that they could down that as an open act before the fight for some good humor.

"In the words of any fighter…." Hoagie slowly says while he gets some buttons pushed on the Stitch bot's controls….

"I know where this is going…." Sam stated in knowing what's gonna happen next while pressing some random buttons too...

"Let's battle!" The Freelance Police shouted from inside their giant bots, as they began to rumble it out. The robots were locked in arms, tossing and turning, bashing the other in the face, stabling against buildings, throwing buildings, the works! They even brought out a bunch of weird gizmos and do-dads that made no sense, but was still worth a shot in using them against the other. Finally, after about nearly five to ten minutes, it looked like it was a stalemate?

"TRruushhmmmWRroomphh…" Suddenly, a portal had open up which caught the two fighters attention to look at what is going on before them in confusion?

"Wooh, I didn't do that? Stitch?" Hoagie yelps from what was suddenly happening, as he turns to ask his partner koala if he did something?

"Naga, meega innocent!" Stitch proclaimed that he didn't do anything either?

"What do you think will come out, Sam?" Max asked his K-9 friend from not knowing what's about to happen next?

"I think we're about to find out, little buddy?" Sam exclaimed to his little buddy with a serious face in seeing this might be strange indeed?

What came out were two genetically mutated giants, Lovecraftian monster that was squish like with pitch eyes that still had the yellow, sharp fang teeth with tentacles off his nose! In short…. GENETIC FREAK OF DEMONIC NATURE! To which, they shall be know as…Elder God Max & Stitch! The Demonic Versions of the Freelance Police sidekicks!

"Great balls of fire, and I thought I seen everything?" Bosco yelped from seeing TWO Demon versions of Max and Stitch! "Judging from their un-friendly appearance, it's clear that the match between you two fells will have to wait with these new players in town!" Bosco explained out that with these new interruptions, the match that was starting was canceled! "So I herby permeant a Tag-Team Giants match, so somebody save us from the Demons!" Bosco declared that instead, there would be a tag-match to help save them all from the terror! "Oh, and one last thing, let's Get it on people, I don't wanna see the world end before I finally get started!"

**~BONUS: TAGTEAM MONSTER MASH MATCH!~**

Mega Max 3000 & Mega Stitch 2009 VS. Demon God Max & Demon God Stitch

"Boy Sam, I never imagine I face myself?" Max replied off from seeing what he's about to face his own worst enemy, himself?

"Meega never believe he face Demon Version of meega either?" Stitch nods off from knowing the same feeling of facing himself too!

"So does anybody have a good idea how to battle two Demon versions of our pals in God forms while it was almost near impossible to stop them the first time?" Hoagie asked out to the group if they even had a plan to battle these titans of terror while piloting their own robot versions of the sidekicks.

"I say we go with the old, one-on-one routine, me and Max take gruesome rabbit while you two boys handle gruesome koala boy there!" Sam instructed to the wrestling fighters that they take on their own worst demons in a one against one showdown!

"Stomp-Stomp-Stomp-Stomp!" Soon the giant robots began to march over towards their enemies foes, as they responded with a growl and slowly approach to fight as well.

"I'm getting another Desa Vu feeling Sam, has something like this happened before?" Max asked out a sudden question that was puzzling his very mind?

"Only in the Power Rangers long lasting Series of always facing monsters of giant sizes, little buddy?" Sam replied off to answer that question in a simple matter response.

"Ih, meega once saw how they clashed while almost nearly leveling a city, those monsters?" Stitch exclaimed from recalling how the monsters always did stuff of breaking things when in giant forms.

"I think we better concentrate, cause here comes those monster sidekicks!" Hoagie warned out to his allies and friends, as they're enemies were approaching them with means to destroy!

Soon the tagteam robots were fighting against their own demon counterparts. It was like looking into a mirror, while the good side was all machine and wired piloted by the good guys, the evil side was all demony and goopy in disguise of all the dark powers! Suddenly without warning, both Demon God versions of Max & Stitch fired an electric voltage from their eyes that were zapping the Giant Robotic Sidekicks!

"BOMMm-BOOOmmm…." There were some explosions that were effecting the outsides as well as the insides that made both parties panic! As we seen a half cut screen of what's going on between both sides, and it's not good?

"Oh Lordy-Lord Off Mango's Beard-Headed Forehead!" Hoagie yelped out in shock and surprise of what's happening inside his and Stitch's giant robot! "BRissihihi..BRizizizitrizizihh!" Just then, sparks were flying out of his robot, and the same could be said for Sam and Max's situation!

"HEhehehepl!" Stitch called out from being near electrocuted in the process!

"Trisisihh..TRrizizizihh!" Literally he was getting shocked from touching the stuff out of curiosity which Stitch wasn't the only one, so was Max apparently?

"OWww….Owwhh, AHhhahahahh!" Max was yelping out in electrified pain from the shock of the enemy's attack.

"Grugrugruaahhmm…." Worst yet, it was causing the whole roof of each Freelance Police's robot's ceiling to rumble and crumble a bit on their distracted heads from the battle?

"OHhh…Ohh, Ohohohohohhh!" Sam and Hoagie yelps from the system overloads while covering their heads to stop the falling debre while trying to regain control of the situation.

"BOOOMMGUurhmm…BOOmmgurhhmm…" But the blasting and explosives where knocking the Freelance Police Giant Bots away from the Demon Gods pair still shocking the good guys!

"OHHh, AHhhh, OOhhh!" Stitch was yelping from the whole place coming down on his and Hoagies head while dealing with his shocking experience!

"WAahhuuagh, WOOUuuaaghh!" Max was even yelping while crying out from still being shocked and handling the voltage while running around to press some random buttons. "BAAAmmmhhhh!" Of course, another explosion happened near the rabbit that came un expected! "OHHhh, OOoohhhh!" Max was yelping more from the force of that explosion that knocked him into a rolling rabbit before he stopped to regain his balance?

However, things weren't well in the Giant Sttich bot's control room with things crumbling off the ceiling! "BOOMMGRruuhmmm…." At the moment, Stitch was near a computer system by what Hoagie told him to check out, but it blew up in his face! "WOOHhh, WAhhh-WAAAhhh!" Stitch let off moans of pain from the force that sent him crashing into the wall of the giant robot's inside?

"BODA! ZEUS! GOD!" Hoagie shouted up to the heavens for some reason, like he was calling for help! "BOOOMMM-BOOOMmmhh…." Which again was during near the explosions inside and outside their giant robot while the fat boy tries to ask in pry? "ONE OF YOU GUYS DO SOMETHING!" Which left many speechless while more explosions were happening around that caused the KND genius boy to yelp in steering the Giant Robot of Stitch from more falling ceiling? "OWWwhhh, AHHhh?"

"WOOOhhh-WOOhh, Wohohoho?" Max was yelping from getting his balance in a pickle, as there was still too much explosions going on for him to handle? "BOOOMGRUuuhmm…." Another big explosion outside the Giant Max bot caused a shake that brought more of the ceiling on his and Sam's heads! "WAAAhahahaha?"

"HELP! SATAN!" Sam suddenly made a calling for help out of the blue while the whole ceiling was still coming down on him. "BOOMMMmGRUhmm..BOOMGruuhmm…." And from the loud outburst of explosions the two Giant Robots were taking beatings, the good guys would even ask the help from the devil?

"YOU OWN US!" Max shouted out over the ex[plosion to remind the Devil that he owns him and Sam for their last help!

"Wait? The Satan of South Park from me and Stitch's adventure, or yours?" Hoagie suddenly asked during the chaos to ask this awkward question?

"Does it matter?" Sam replied dryly if that subject was even an importance to this moment of battle.

"OHhh…OOhhh!" Stitch was yelping from the shaking and near lost of balance and rumbles that he could nearly handle much more? "BOMMGRauhmm…." The explosions were getting rougher, harder to handle more of them on the Giant Robots and the ground. "GRRuugruhmmgrugrugruhmm….." Which speaking of, most of the ground broke that made the Giant Bots fall onto buildings while being pushed back still!

"WOooHAAahahahahhhh?" Hoagie yelps from almost being unable to handle much more of this brutal onslaught, as their Giant Stitch bot was almost at a limit?

"WAH-WAH, WAAAAHHHhhh?" Sam was yelping from about losing his controls over the Giant Max bot while it still took the beatings. "BOOMGRUUhhmmm….." But that bright flash nearly blinded the poor K-9 that shielded his eyes, but yelped from watching below the two Giant Robots feet? "GRRUUVvhmmm….." That burst of explosion made the classic duo trip and just lended on by breaking onto a hospital building to absorb, but the explosions were never ending!

Seeing the two Demon Gods, the two sidekicks let up in fury and rage while rushing to their partners each, and shouted this statement! "Ugh, JUST SHUT THEIR EYES!" Soon both Max and Stitch pressed a button on their robots to activate a certain function which made their bots get on their feet during the electric voltage attack. "BAMmm, BASsshhmmm…." Soon from a double punch severing, both the Freelance Police's Giant Robots knocked back the evil Demon God clones which stopped their attacks that were destroying the tag-teammates inside out!

"I say weega end this with secret weapon!" Stitch exclaimed in thinking it's time to put an end to this battle!

"Funny, we have a secret weapon too!" Max replied from hearing the blue koala mention a 'secret weapon' subject.

"And if we told you, it wouldn't be a secret!" Hoagie snapped to remark the hold secret idea of the thought!

"Skip the lectures, and prepare to fire them away!" Sam order out to just use their secret weapons, whatever they maybe!

"DRRruusshhmmm…" Suddenly, both the Mega Max 3000 & Mega Stitch 2009 open their chest plates to reveal a strange energy center piece that was just glowing, charging with energy! "PPRRrooossuuhmhm….BAAaammmrrughmm…" Then without another moment, it fired off a mighty from both bots right towards the Demon God versions of the sidekicks, exploding on contact with them! "BAng-Bang, KURBOoommmgruuhmm….." Soon after a while, a smoke was covering the group's view, but it looked like after the big explosion, nothing was left of the other opponents.

Bosco looked over the battle field, and even he had to agree, the battle was over, so he called it! "The match is over, the Winner, rot Winners of this Tag-Team Match, are Freelance Police duo team, Sam & Max, & Hoagie & Stitch!" Once he stated out that part, Bosco decided to wrap up this little gig quickly. "That's it from me, I'm going back to my place to make sure it aint a wreck from all this fighting!" Soon Bosco piloted his copter to fly away, off to his place that was his home.

With that, the battle was over, the evil Demon God versions of Stitch and Max were defeated, the neighborhood city a mess, leveled, all in one story?

"Well thanks for the fight, you guys!" Hoagie thanked Sam & Max for the great battle.

"Yeah, to bad weega never found out who was the bestest of Freelance Police?" Stitch remarked off to state how they never finished their match?

"Best save that for later?" Sam shrug off that they can always have another match some other time.

"Yeah, I'm tired and bored of the whole giant robot fights by the end anyway?" Max remarked off to state this event was now getting boring suddenly?

"Well, we're heading off, we still got cases to crack and solve." Hoagie stated this out that he and his partner have to get going.

"Meega call on piloting on the ride home!" Stitch raised his hand to call for it!

"Over my dead body you will!" Hoagie snapped in not giving Stitch the chance to ever drive.

"Stitch take challenge!" Stitch exclaimed like he was gonna take the challenge, oh boy?

"CRrusuhhmm…PRroowwmmmhhh!" Soon the Mega Stitch 2009 launched it's rockets into the air, as it went soaring off into the sun-set of the ruined city site.

"Well Sam, another evil enemy had bite the dust!" Max remarked in seeing this was another foe defeated by a Freelance Police team effort!

"I couldn't agree more with you there Max." Sam nods in agreeing to that statement with his rabbit pal.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprise if we did this again." Max exclaimed a sudden idea that came to his mind.

"You wouldn't?" Sam asked a bit puzzled from hearing this out of the blue?

"Nope! Instead, you go with GODS like Zeus versus JusSonic's Keyblade God, Sora!" Max shook off his head to state out this bizarre idea while going on to explain his unusual plan! "And just imagine how TWO Satan's from the original and from Hoagie & Stitch's would face off, and I got an idea with the Monster and Eduardo of our two worlds stories crossing!" The rabbit had some big ideas on what to foreseen in the future it seems!

"For that, we would have to wait for what the future brings?" Sam exclaimed off that such a future must be waited to be seen?

"Hopeful, all the worlds best Janitors will come to clean up this messy city's neighborhood!" Max waved off to state the mess of their fair neighborhood, it was in such ruins!

Sam couldn't help, but shake his head left and right while making this reply to his partner's little statement. "As usual Max, you crack me up!" He looks to you viewers, as a planning to sign off. "Till next time, sports fans…Good fights!"

"And don't forget to clean up after yourselves!" Max also added a farewell notice to their loving viewers watching this while signing off too!

With that, we see the duo pilot the Mega Max 3000 to take a short cut, walking over the rubble of some destroyed homes and business plus vehicles that went off from their alarms. And so ends another weird, unusual, and even stranger wrestling to add to date yet? Until the next fight and matches start up, things will be pretty quiet with repairs, A LOT of repairs on the city? Till then, that's all that well be seen as the screen goes dark with the giant robot rabbit making one last armpit 'fart' noise! It figures?


	5. Known Wrestlers To Possibly Appear?

This part chapter is just a short list to state something for all viewers to know. It's what you would call, a list gathering of all characters that relate to the Freelance Police!

_**Basic listings of Other characters to possible be seen in staring in the Wrestling Ring?**_

Different Villains mention that the Original Freelance Police that other Authors say they came across:

Mack Salmon, Lactose, Deadly Dangly Deever, the Uglion High Leader, the Mad Thespian, Hurtsod, Larvo, the Lord of the Park

Nack the Weasel (Sonic the Hedgehog) & Psycho (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)'s Villain Universe:

Chairface Chippendale (The TICK), Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda), Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), King Goobot, Barbequor, the Martian Queen (Duck Dodgers Of The Twentyfourth And A Half Century), Spydra, Red, Him (PowerPuff Girls),

Hoagie (Kids Next Door) & Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)'s Villain Universe:

The Shadow Queen, Doctor Hamsterviel (Lilo & Stitch) , Galactus (Marvel Villian), Wario (Evil Version of Mario from the Mario Series), Mr. Boss (Adult Villian from Kids Next Door), the Irken Tallest (Two tall beings from Invader Zim), Mojo Jojo (PowerPuff Girls), the Phantom of the Opera, Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle 2003)

Po the Panda (Kung Fu Panda) & Ling-Ling (Drawn Together)'s Villian's Universe:

(Unknown At the Moment?)

Sam & Max's Usual Villains Universe:

Unmentionable trio (Soda Poppers), Skunkape, Charlie Ho-Tep, the Banker, the Rat Queen.

**Note:** These are all the basic knowledge of who can basically star to appear, if there were any others or Freelance Police picks, you can review, suggest, and post them! You can be either a login member or one that's not, it doesn't matter? If you have an idea or a script scene to be used in this Story's series, go ahead and plan it and post it for me to look over to think about? By the next time I post another addition story to this, you might see your work on here, you just never know?

Max: Yeah, considering that we've only gotten folks to see this, yet not many have yet put something of there own idea for us to use?

Sam: Give them a break little buddy, sometimes, the ideas don't really come to them folks out there unless struck by inspiriation?

Max: I got struck by lightning once, and it was an electrifying experience?

Sam: Not quite the struck metaphor I was going for Max?

Max: Eeeeh, in either case, as long as we got a show, then folks will need to wait...cause we're also staring in our Author's stories, no doubt!

Sam: Can't think of a reason not to if we got nothing else to go with?

Max: Then we'll see you folks in the next while if we're not doing anything? But if we are, then you best get a tickle to wait in line like all the others!

Sam: As usual Max, you crack me up, little buddy!

_Author's Note:_ Well that's it, hope this was sorta entertaining for you folks? It's not much on the action or humor, but I tried to fill in most of the blanks? Till then, just wait or help give ideas for the next Wrestle scene!


	6. The Freakish Fight Scens Around?

Author's Cautious Note: I'm running short on a few good wrestle ideas, so if anyone wants to really see some Freelance Police action from the originals to the fanmake stuff, you gotta let me know? You can either put them as reviews, for your ideas to a script base or send me an email to tell me the idea or screen work, etc. you wanna see? As of right about now, my hands are becoming so tied up with other works, I may end up having this story be on a HIATUS vacation? So, if you like to still see more of these stories of wrestle off stuff, jsut help give me some inspiring or story work you wanna see in a future update to this work? For now, enjoy this, cause this was almost an idea I was glad to squeeze out, so hopefully, it's plenty good enough for you all to enjoy.

Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM! (Wrestler Hall for All Mania Known Assemble Battle Overly Outbreaking Melee)

We see the outside of a friendly neighborhood, but then it gets destructive from explosions going off which covers our screen of view to show something else?

"Tonight…we present the MOST Gruesome Beatings!" A voice spoke out, as we see cops chasing criminals before jumping them and dealing beat downs with their fits! "The MOST Senseless Action…." Next scene shows mobsters shooting at cops while the officers of the law are shooting back without ducking much! "The MOST Mind Blowing Event That's Ever Been Allow to Be Seen On Television Today!" We seen imagines from Cops, to criminal, and back and forth again, as the introduction is coming close, as words appear on the screen! "It's the…Freelance Police WHAM-KABOOM!" The bolded out Letters appeared, "**FREELANCE POLICE WHAM-KABOOM!**" as we see a wrestling ring and cheering fans screaming out in joy!

"WAaahhhhhhh!" The fans get relentless at the excitement, it's pack with many folks from different places, some not even humans, but many are families that came to join in watching this show! Now we see some interesting stuff, as two creatures are seen on the box office platform just above the ring itself! On the far left side of the viewing of our sitting spot, was a brown fur dog wearing grey detective like cloths, his name was Sam, of the Freelance Police! Next to him on the right side of our sitting view, was a short white fur rabbit, he practically had no cloths on, but that didn't matter, his name was Max, another member of the Freelance Police and Sam's little buddy! There names showed underneath their box office seats saying "Sam" for Sam, and "Max" for Max, as logo's vanish, the two decided to speak to you people!

"Greetings all you Adventurers, Action Seeking, Thriller Takers! To another of our very fine Wrestling show here tonight!" Sam replied out his usual greetings towards the viewing audience watching this on their screens.

"Where once again, we are still fighting to to GIVE YOU, a fight off!" Max declared out that the Freelance duo are again in their business of running this wrestling match show, as usual.

"That's very sincere of you, Max?" Sam replied to seeing his partner was being very thoughtful for something, but...

"Yeah, I just love fights?" Max exclaimed off with a smile that it was for his own selfish needs, namely, to watch folks beat up each other.

"I meant how you were being supportive of the audience's needs, chum-head?" Sam grimly stated with a stern face on the dense headed Max for being kind-hearted, not the other way around.

"Oh-Right, that too, of course?" Max yelped up a tiny bit before pointing a 'gotcha' indues finger point in getting what Sam was saying now.

"In any awaiting and meaningless chatter, have we got another fight challenge to bring in the ring?" Sam turned his attention towards the crowd within the audience on the screen with some news.

"That's right, for it's the most un-expected thing to air?" Max was exclaiming to state how they got something so different, they haven't aired it…yet?

"The horror!" Sam spoke with wiggling his fingers in mid-air motion.

"The fright!" Max exclaimed with his hands held flat down like a dead mummy.

"The chills!" Sam stated with a wrap up motion of getting a bit cold in the room.

"The thrills!" Max yelled off with a cheery shout out excitement.

"The screams!" Sam gasped off to hold his cheeks, like someone's screams just spook the K-9 out.

"The pleads!" Max held one hand up to dryly point out another thing to be added.

"And lots more!" Sam finally spoke a bit more normal on the subject with a smile.

"Plus extras!" Max also spoke a bit more normal while still being as excited as Sam was on this next event of fights.

"We've had from strange fighters, to alien beings, to giant robot battles?" Sam was quoting on some of the earlier fights they've had since the start.

"If we keep this up, we'll run out of ideas so fast, we might be on hiatus?" Max was adding off to say that if they use up anymore fighting ideas, they may be on a long vacation run where their status will be unknown?

"Don't try and jinx us, BUCKET for BRAINS!" Sam snapped out loudly to his partner for trying to say something that may have an effect on them.

"Oops, sorry?" Max covered his mouth to sheepishly apologize for what he just gone and did now.

"But now we got a fight to be sure to be something you don't expect until the Halloween season!" Sam was mentioning off that they got something so much close to a natural holiday spot.

"That's right, it's a terror that flaps in the Night!" Max was advising while waving his left arm in front of his mouth to be all mysterious? "And no, I'm not trying to steal Darkwing Duck's Cool Lines, it was a metaphor way of speaking the truth!" The hyper-active rabbit was declaring out in stating what had to be said. "We're bringing you….MONSTERS to battle it off!" Max excitedly shouted off the next best event to take the fights to a different level, a Monster battle of freaks of the night, freaky!

**~FRANKENSTEIN CREATION SMACKDOWN~**

The scene changes to where the entire scene changes to an unknown area that's dark, creepy, lit-torches, and howling wolf noises with the light of the Full Moon out tonight. This was non other then Germany, just outside a spooky castle in Stuttgart? And just down within the ring center of it all, was non other then Bosco, Sam and Max's storekeeper and paranormal pal being once more, the judging referee!

"Hey guys, why we doing this fight in such a place?" Bosco was shouting off from the ring area to the box office where the Freelance Police were with a complaint. "You know I'm paranoid, right?" The purple man exclaimed that he does not do well with these situations as they are with deep, dark, creepy, and un-expecting creatures to attack any living being?

Above the entire battle wrestle ring set was a specially made box office, with the Freelance Police obverting this action from above.

"Cause this is where the most creepy, scary, and most feared monsters Sam and me faced in our Season Two, Episode Three game, Duuagh!" Max was remarkably stating the obvious answer to such a question with his sly tone in hiding this enjoying moment.

"Not to mention, it was also the first beginning where we learnt of your disappearance and went to search for you that begun our journey in Episode Four!" Sam also added to mention how this place helped them start their search for the purple man when he vanished off the face of the Earth, long story short, it happened right after this old adventure was settled.

"Ugh, fine, let's get this over with already?" Bosco signs in defeat, as he waved off in letting the Freelance Police tell him what for, as he decided to bring his mike out to start things off. "In the right corner, he's been made by a vampire, and was given Jesus James Hand and Abe Lincoln's' Brain with a Heart of Gold!" Bosco was putting off all the stuff this other contestant was gifted with before finishing up. "Give it up for…Jurgen's Monster!" Bosco pointed for the bright light to shine on the spot he pointed towards.

We see a Frankenstein setup workmen's shop of a lying chair, attached to a generator with machine equipment to give this being life? It was a mix of body parts, a little greeny on the skin, a flat head top, crocked teeth pattern, a platform door to the heart camber, and he had the hand of Jesus James on the right spot. He was non other then Jurgen's Monster, an artificial life form created an old foe of the Freelance Police: Sam and Max's enemy; Jurgen.

"BRzizizizvhmm….." Some electric volts were charging the being on the table rake, which was making him move? "WURRRArghh!" Jurgen's Monster was making a loud groaning sound, as he was slowly rising up.

"ARrugh?" The crowds scratch in fright in seeing what was a monster coming up to terrify them?

"WAaururhgooOOoh boy, what a nice nap that was?" But instead, Jurgen's Monster just screeched his arms while speaking easy going, like he just was waking up from a nice nap?

"Yeesh, talk about no sense of playing the horror of a monster, Sam?" Max remarked off from seeing this action take place, where's the scary action they were seeking?

"Well he was a lost soul looking for something in life, little partner?" Sam was telling his partner of something that this monster pal of their's was not much of a scary, but a loner looking for someone in life to make him complete, sorta?

"And in this Corner to my left!" Bosco waved mention for the audience crowd to follow where he'll be introducing the next competitor that will fight this monster. "He's ALSO been made by a vampire, and was given a replicate of Jesus James Hand, plus the Brain of a Fanmake Danny Phantom from JusSonic with a Heart of Gold!" Bosco was putting off all the stuff this other contestant was gifted with before finishing up. "Give it up for…Eduardo!" Bosco pointed for the bright light to shine on the spot he pointed towards.

We see a Frankenstein setup workmen's shop of a lying chair, attached to a generator with machine equipment to give this being life? It was a mix of body parts, was a muscular male purple-furred male Minotaur wearing a pair of gray pants, gray boots, and a black belt with a white skull belt buckle. The platform door to the heart camber, and he had the hand of Jesus James on the right spot. He was non other then Eduardo, an artificial life form, plus an imaginary friend created an old foe of the Freelance Police: Hoagie and Stitch's enemy; Rayian Fox.

"BRzizizizvhmm….." Some electric volts were charging the being on the table rake, which was making him move? "BRUAARrrughhh!" Eduardo was making a loud groaning sound, as he was slowly rising up.

"ARrugh?" The crowds scratch in fright in seeing this new minotaur monster rise up sound even more scary, but….?

"URRaugh, oh? Hello! Anyone have some potatoes?" But instead of that, Eduardo just screeched his arms while asking a question of wanting a vegetable?

"Yeesh Sam, and I thought the first Frankenstein guy was a hard act to follow?" Max remarked off from seeing this action take place again, they aren't getting the chills, frights, etc. off of these competitors?

"Well little buddy, this member was from a series of Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, and made a Frankenstein role by the Author: JusSonic. He had to find someone to play the same role like Jurgen's Monster.?" Sam was explaining o Max that this minotaur monster was from another series before used by an author which, had to be fitting for the role of the Frankenstein monster, but with a gentle side to it.

Soon, both former villain monsters were up in the ring, with Bosco looking over them each before explaining the rules, if these competitors understand how to fight, that is?

"Alright, you both know the deal, right?" Bosco spoke to the two fighters in getting them to know the deal of this situation.

"Pardon me, good sir?" Jurgen's monster spoke with something he wanted to ask. "But must we truly fight among ourselves?" The strange patched monster asked a puzzled question that was surprising?

"Si, me not wanna hurt someone that's like me?" Eduardo nodded while also speaking in agreement on that very subject.

"Oh for crying out loud! DO I LOOK LIKE A JUDGE AROUND HERE?" Bosco roared out in annoyance that these fighters as really asking to NOT fight, then why are they even here? "Look, it's simple? Just try to beat the other in this challenge, and you win the game?" The referee man stated out the plain and simple truth, fight, win, beat the game, simple enough?

"Ohhh, it's really a game?" Eduardo yelped with clapping joy in liking to hear it was something of a game?

"I say, I do so love a good game?" Jurgen's Monster waved off his left arm in agreeing to that subject very much.

"Yeah, sure, whatever floats both your boats?" Bosco remarkably said in finally getting these two to agree while ending the case with him involved in it? "Now let's get this fight ON!" Bosco announced off before he waved his right hand down which when the bell sound was heard, he left.

_**Jurgen's Monster VS. Eduardo**_

"Are you ready for this, Mr…." Jurgen's Monster spoke in preparing himself, but yelped in asking for Eduardo's name again?

"Eduardo, si! I think so, I am?" Eduardo nodded while giving an odd-ball answer of his response to the question?

"Then what would be first, the taunting, the teasing, or fist-de-cups?" Jurgen's Monster asked off a series of questions on which they have to do when in a match fight?

"Me not sure, I'm mostly too afraid to get into fight?" Eduardo shrug off his shoulders to reply while admitting he doesn't like to be in fights.

"But weren't you in scenes where you fought on anger or protecting your friends?" Jurgen's Monster puzzledly asked off in recalling what he's heard of this imaginary creature's known fact?

"Si, I don't see anyone in danger, but me not feel angry at you?" Eduardo nods in stating no one's in trouble, plus he's not really upset with his opponent?

"How very thoughtful, I don't feel the same either?" Jurgen's Monster replied in a friendly manner while both fighters stood up, feeling rather…cheerful then wanting to go at each other's throats?

"Booo..boooohhh!" The crowds however, were not liking this scene, as they wanted a fight, not a get-along gathering!

"Aw For Crying Out Loud, this Fight's stinking like Months old cheese and milk?" Max grabbed to pull his ears to be complaining that this fight's going nowhere fast, and is pretty much stinking up the fun!

"Yet despite such events that had happen to us, you still ate such things, Max?" Sam reminded off that his partner had once eaten such old product items, and it's amazing he didn't choke?

"Yeah, but these fighters seem to gullible to throw a punch?" Max remarked off before exclaiming how the fight going on now was too dull for even one person to throw the first move? "Someone give them guns and let the Jesus James Hands do the work!" Max shouted down below the ring to have someone, anybody, give the monsters gun fire to at least shot the other?

"Thruohpm../cliphmm…." Then by surprise, both Jurgen's Monster and Eduardo caught was was tossed guns into their hands.

"Oh my, looks like we're causing up quite a ruckus?" Jurgen's Monster exclaimed off from noticing what is happening with the audience having a little 'fuss' at the moment?

"What do they want us to do, senor monster?" Eduardo asked his competition in not understanding what the fuss was over about?

"I do believe they want us to fight so much, they are resorting to giving us guns to fire on ourselves?" Jurgen's Monster explained out while showing his gun in his Jesus James hand in what to do.

"But guns are too scary to be used in a crowd like this?" Eduardo yelped out in fright that what everyone is asking is too scary to even do!

"By George! You're right, that's indeed no way to act in front of our citizens of America!" Jurgen's Monster had a shock face (surprisingly) in knowing that answer to before agreeing to the term.

"Sir, the good old U.S., of A.!" Eduardo nods with a smile in knowing they cannot use guns with this many people inside.

"BOOOOOoowwvhhmmm…." The crowds were really getting on antsy with this act, they came to see fights, not chatters?

"Uaagh, Sam, if there was ever a moment I KILL to see a fight, this could be one?" Max groans while he urges for something to happen before this ends up killing him from inside.

"Last time you said you 'kill' for something, you ended up going hunting for ducks?" Sam remarkably reminded his partner that when he used such a phrase, he did something of the opposite of it.

"At least that made me feel more assured?" Max shrug off his shoulders while feeling that such a thing helped ease the pain.

"Right now, if this fight doesn't kick up soon, we might just lose the audience's favor?" Sam stated off the problem, that a possible riot might be caused from the audiences lack of some violent actions.

Bosco was starting to get annoyed by how many 'boo's' he's hearing and how the fighters aren't fighting? "Man, why is it I have to do everything?" The purple man exclaimed, as he held up a device remote from his pocket, aimed at the two fighters before pressing it and then….

"BRzizizivhmm…..?" An electric jolt was coursing through Jurgen's Monster and Eduardo, as they were getting a strange 'tingle' feeling?

"Behold, the Bosco Tech newly made wireless-cable hookup, once I program the violent part in their body, the 'Hands' will make them act violet for sure!" Bosco declared out before aiming his new remote control (which was really a TV remote, but 'twinkled a bit' differently) at the fighters in programming the commands.

"Well this should be an interesting development?" Sam replied off from noticing they might just get something out of all of this?

"I'll say, one of Bosco's inventions work really well instead of blowing up in the face may earn him new stripes?" Max was adding off both a compliment and an insult to the boot there.

"Brziziizvhmm….." Another jolt of electricity was coursing through before it stopped, as both Jurgen's Monster and Eduardo had…red eyes glowing with…angry frowns?

"RARrughhh!" Eduardo roars out with fury, as he takes up his gun to aim.

"MURRagh!" Jurgen's Monster also roars with rage, and held his gun up to take aim too.

"Bang-Bang-Bang!" Then both fighters were shooting with their Jesus James Hands….but in the wrong directions and almost into the audience crowd?

"YES! They're fighting!" Max cheered off from smiling at the fighting had finally started at last, but...

"PRuvhmm…." One shot almost gave Max a buzz cut if he didn't yelp down in time?

"And with bad aim, too?" Sam quoted out to mention that perhaps they should have helped given these monster Frankenstein-like creatures have practice?

"WAAAuughhh…WAAAugh, GAAAuugghhh?" The crowds screamed over the loud gun fire while some were trying to flea from getting shot at?

"Rurughh!" Eduardo roared from still shooting his gun, but was clearly not aiming at his foe before him?

"GRAarugh!" Jurgen's Monster was also firing senselessly without getting much from the scaring crowds to not hitting the minotaur being?

"I'm guessing that the violent made the hands take control, now their firing at everything?" Bosco "Briivhmm…." "WAAauugh!" "Including me?"

"Beeeeeeee…" Suddenly, the entire screen changes color to that of a cable freeze frame for stalling out the pictures during a problem on the set? "BRrziziivhmm…." Then the screen changed back to it's normal standards, showing the results of what had happened?

"I say, I don't recall a thing, do you?" Jurgen's Monster rubbed the back of his head puzzled, his eyes color were not red and he didn't know what had transparent?

"No, but I think we're still in a fight?" Eduardo replied with his eyes not red anymore, as he rubbed the back of his left shoulder in looking around to notice their was no winner yet?

"UAAaagh, could you do something, after that fiasco, what else can you do to at least give us something?" Bosco groans from underneath of the ring, whining about these fighters to at least 'TRY' something after that setback?

"Well, I happen to have this bag of potatoes?" Eduardo spoke off sheepishly while bringing out…a sack filled with potatoes in them?

"Fascinating, when did you bring that in?" Jurgen's Monster replied with his hand holding his chin, as he asked where his challenger got those or how he brought them in?

"Just now, so….I should use them?" Eduardo shrug off to say before asking if he should use them, though with this fight's progress, a change in paste might help?

"Go ahead, try to knock me down?" Jurgen's Monster shrug off and cross his arms to await his foe to knock him down.

"Okay!" Eduardo shrug off in understanding that message, as he reached in to grab a potato from his sack. "Have a potato!" The minotaur creature replied, as he throws the first potato and grabbed another. "Have a potato! Have a potato! Have a potato!" Eduardo ended up repeating that same sentence a few extra times for whenever he thrown one potato, he reached for another with the same progress.

"Uagh…Ooough? Aaaugh, the pain?" Jurgen's Monster yelped yelped from the spits that splat against his body, as he was taking some impact of that attack, though it was pretty weak?

"One potato! Two Potato! Three Potato! Four…." Eduardo was now counting the potatoes he was grabbing, almost like a rhyming game?

"Ugh, if this doesn't end the fight soon, I may have to 'fix' this myself?" Max groans off to remark that if no winner is made soon, he'll have to step in to fix the problem.

"Wait little buddy, look again!" Sam stopped his partner from doing such act because something was seen that may change the outcome, at long last?

"Boink!" Just then, one potato was too close to Jurgen's Monsters' forehead which caused some un-expected reaction? "Auugh?" He yelped from such a thing, as he was losing balance when unknown to him, his forehead's lock was opened? "Cluussvhmm…." Soon Jurgen's Monster smacked on the floor which really let his top forehead part open for an un-expected surprise. "Duuuaaaagh?" Apparently, the brain he was using was out, so his mind power to think was….out of action?

"Ih caramba! I am SO sorry?" Eduardo yelped out before trying to make an apology to what he's just done?

"Well now this ends, the winner, and about time fighter is…." Bosco spoke out from coming into the ring, approached Eduardo and raised his left hand in declaring the winner. "Eduardo!"

"Of, heheh, thank you, I couldn't have done it with my potatoes?" Eduardo sheepishly replied in almost feeling like blushing, even showed his bag of potatoes to prove he had some extra help.

Soon after the stage crew went down to carrying Jurgen's Monster out, which was a heavy job while Eduardo carried the monster's brain out for him all happy like.

"Well Sam, I've learnt a lesson?" Max was reporting out with a serious face from seeing that action roll out.

"That it's important to not change someone into something they're not and be thankful for who they are?" Sam was quoting on the important facts of this lesson his partner might have noticed, but then again….

"No!" Max rejected out to say that wasn't the point before exclaiming his own reasoning. "Don't ever let Jesus James Hands run the show with bodies that have no marksmanship of any kind in the ring!" The hyper-active maniac rabbit held his left index finger in stating that such great marksmanship should never be wasted on the less skilled.

"Should have seen that coming?" Sam remotely exclaimed with a shake movement of his head of his partner's ridiculous reason. "But speaking of which, it may change on our next act?" The K-9 reported out that perhaps things will shift different ly in the next fight to come.

"From the Creations, to the Mad Scientist Masters themselves! In the next Round!" Max was proclaiming with a sly smile in knowing that if the Frankenstein Monsters were something, then the Frankenstein scientist will be a whole new type of battle.

**VAMPIRE BITE OFF?**

We enter another room area that looked to be the locker room, and there were a few people in there? It was Sybil Pandemik, the Wrestling reporter with her camera crew being Jimmy-Two-Teeth and Harry the Mole Man.

"Hi, Sybil Pandemik here!" Sybil waved out to the audience members at home watching this live broadcast from the room. "Here to bring exclusive interviews with two of Stuttgart, Germany's known famous vampires?" The woman reported out that they will be interviewing some 'Vampires' here. "Here's…." She waved her hand to the left in preparing to introduce someone now.

"PRruusvvhfmm…." Then a purple mist of smoke filled in a certain spot of the room, and there was a shadowy figure coming out of it? He was grey skin, dressed in black pants, boots, black spike gaunlets, a red belt with a demon symbol buckle, and a black neck band around the neck part. With his red hair, yellow eyes with red pupils, spike ears, it was clear he was into goth garb.

"Jurgen?" Sybil introduced the known vampire foe that Sam and Max have faced before in their case mission to this place.

"Ya, I'm hip with the now, cow?" Jurgen replied out in making some groovy lingual sentences from his speech to say he is 'hip' with the times.

"And he's challenger…." Sybil spoke of in facing the opposite direction in going to introduce the next contestant to face this vampire.

"Prrususvhhmm…." Then a purple mist of smoke filled another certain spot of the room, and there was another shadowy figure coming out of it? It was a vampire fox with a bit of gothic taste to his looks, somewhat in similar appearance to Jurgen, but only a few certain features were the same while others, a tad bit different.

"Rayian Fox?" Sybil introduced the next vampire contestant to the interview, as the fox vampire made a few bows to the unseen audience.

"I'm also ready to bring this show to new heights!" Rayain Fox proclaimed off with a little twinkling his left fingers in checking out the manicure.

"Oh brother, how we ever get stuck filming such wusses?" Harry the Mole Man groans off from seeing they are stuck shooting footage of such awkward characters, they both are Goth/Emo Culture!

"Just shut it and keep filming, we get paired by the hour?" Jimmy-Two-Teeth remarked to the mole with an annoyed face in not bothering such details, as long as they are being paired, it won't matter.

"No we don't, at least, I don't think so?" Harry exclaim doff the idea, but ceased to asked puzzled if they really do get paired or not?

"Just quit yapper and keep trackin' here!" Jimmy-Two-Teeth snapped at the mole again to have them return to filming this shot some more.

"These two are vampires that one of each Freelance Police team have face, and they are?" Sybil was reporting out to the audience on who the fighters have in common, and held her mike to each with a response.

"My was of the original; Sam & Max, ya?" Jurgen remarked off with a little low care attitude being shown.

"Ugh, am mine's was Hoagie & Stitch!" Rayian Fox exclaimed to place his left hand on his chest when he stated who his foes were.

"Tell us gentlemen, how does it feel to be here?" Sybil then went ahead to ask how either vampire feels about being here today?

"Like I need to respond to such a request, urgh-am the most popular prince of darkness around, ya?" Jurgen was brushing off the very thought since he's here cause he's the best with a very boastful tone.

"Nihn! Uak is me who is such a title and rank!" Rayian Fox waved off with a little annoyed face in stating the subject was untrue.

"Please, I was the first one to face the Freelance Police, the Originals, dough?" Jurgen was shoving out like the very subject even matter, cause he had fought the originals, end of discussion.

"But I've been faced against My Author; JusSonic's version!" Rayian Fox proclaimed out in protest that his author in his story version had him face such foes. "Ough in me recalling what their ancestors did to me by appearance?" The fox vampire crossed his arms in boasting the fact that he mentioned how he recalled facing the great-grandfathers of the Freelance Police in the century's past time?

"Please, I know that you'res was simply added, but where the true tellings?" Jurgen waved off with an unimpressed manner of speaking, not caring much about some proof being sued against him. "True, in Season Two, I did not act such a way in meeting da Sam n Max, but that was cleared in Season Three!" The vampire dude exclaimed off that he did make sure his background story was filled in with no problems.

"Well, you both certainly have your own works cut out for you?" Sybil exclaimed in trying to be nice to the two opponents apparently going at the other's throat?

"Yeah right, they both got beat by their own Freelance Police and are serving Satan now?" Jimmy-Two-Teeth dryly remarked off to insult how these guys lost and are serving bosses from hell in their own worlds.

"I'm still confused about the original where Sam & Max meet Satan first hand, but JusSonic had it made that they meant the guy earlier?" Harry the Mole Man rubbed the back of his head while holding the camera up, unsure about how one side meant the other under different circumstances then the other one did?

"Don't insult my Author, mole and rodent! He's the genius, I work to make myself look good." Rayian Fox exclaimed in a fancy remark in making a point clear, his author made his own version of Satan appear to bring out more interesting events for the fans.

"As do I, but I myself do things differently?" Jurgen raved the back of his floppy hair in making his popular gothic look be stunning that he himself must look his best.

"How did you get time off from an eternity of your secretary jobs to fight?" Sybil asked both fighters in realign how 'each' vampire was put on an eternal secretary duty job for residence of Hell where their bosses live and operate?

"Our bosses got the days off to join in a friendly golf game?" Jurgen shrug off his shoulders to exclaim that it was a day off to play golf with their bosses.

"Yah, gughm and it's simply they play a Satan VS. Satan round, where no matter what, Satan wins, go figure?" Rayian Fox shrug off his own shoulders in stating no matter what, their will also be a winner, by the name 'Satan' itself, pretty dull yeah, but it works somewhat?

"So which of you think will win this?" Sybil questioned the two fighters if they knew who would win?

"That would be me, of course?" Jurgen boasted off the answer very easily on who the winner would be.

"No fair, you can't decide that on your own?" Rayian Fox remarked off to complain that this other vampire decided that decision too soon.

"I can, cause unlike 'you', I faced only Sam n Max, both body and da spirit, while their spirit took over my monster." Jurgen snapped to make a protesting argument on what he did while this other cast member of his own role did something different?

"So did Hoagie n Stitch, with my Eduardo creation?" Rayian Fox snapped to complain that he also faced the same situation, what's even the difference?

"But your author added the Pumpkin King, Jack Skeleton off and amount other extras to battle, showing you were struggling against such opponents." Jurgen remarked with a smudgy expression like he was sticking it to this vampire wannabe member that unlike the original like himself, he never had such trouble with who Rayian Fox encountered.

"Ohhh, you did not just insult me!" Rayian Fox snapped off in feeling insulted just now, and his anger was boiling.

"I did, ugh and do it again?" Jurgen remarked off to state he gladly do this teasing some more.

"Ohhhhh, that is it, we settle this now!" Rayian Fox quelled up in feeling outraged by these insults, that was the last of it!

"FRaaussvhm!" They each showed their fangs, almost ready to attack the other if….

"Guys!…Guys!…GUYS!" Sybil cut between the two goth/emo vampires from about to go neck and neck, (funny how that would work with the undead?) at each others' throats? "If you wanna fight, do it in the ring, got it? We just had this room swept clean the other day?" The woman exclaimed that this wasn't the time or place to settle this despite, but to do it in the ring.

"Fine? Ugh-kay" Jurgen remorsefully exclaimed in getting that answer with a boring remark expression and attitude face.

"Da, what he said?" Rayian Fox replied in the same manner, but different, sorta, but both fighters agreed non the less.

"Oh boy, won't this turn out weird?" Harry the Mole Man groans with his hand over his forehead in just knowing this could turn out more ugly then expected?

"Tell me about it, undead fighters against the other is weird enough in how long they can stand?" Jimmy-Two-Teeth remarked off to state that with two fighters that are not-living could fight for hours long until one of them got bored and gave in, which with their pride, it's gonna be a long debate situation?

_**Jurgen VS. Rayian Fox**_

We return to the main fight scene in the center ring where the crowds were getting antsy again. They wanted a fight this time since the last one was…a bust? "Prrufruuvhhmm…." Soon two smoke mist of purple colors each came into the ring on opposite sides while Bosco was in the center. Jurgen and Rayian Fox had showed up in time to decide 'who' was the best, and their pride was on the line here? The Freelance Police watched this action from their box office, seeing the evil glare that each fighter gave to the opponent.

"We have a fight to the Death here, cause these fighters are already dead!" Bosco announced to the entire crowd on who they got here are a couple of dead guys. "You know them all for their Gothic/Emo Culture whatever junk, and trying to get fame? Here we have…" Then he issued over to Jurgen, who was making a few hello waves to the crowd. "Jurgen!" Bosco aoounced off before he turn over to introduced the next contestant. "And Rayian Fox!" The referee man pointed to the fox vampire who made some kiss faces to the crowd, don't ask?

"HRuuzzaahhh/WRAaauugh?" The only cheering for these dead vampires were some zombies from the audience that was cheering for them?

"Alright, you both know what to do?" Bosco looked to both fighters who were in the center of the ring with him, talking about the rules now.

"To beat this vampire to dust?" Jurgen exclaimed off in acting sluggishly about knowing the answer to the question.

"Oh, an make him surrender." Rayian Fox remarked off with a twinkle of his fingers in not being bothered to much on the thought.

"Yeah, let's go with that?" Bosco dryly remarked off on both fighters showing more ego then they should, oh well. "Now lets get it ON!" Bosco raised his right fist to pump it off in declaring the match to start before he was leaving the scene.

"Diignhhmm…." The sound of the ring's bell was heard which meant, the fight was to start.

"Vrusphvm/Vrusphvm/Vruspvhm/Vruspvhm….." Then without warning, both Jurgen and Rayian Fox vanished from site by mist, and appeared all over the ring arena? Each one appeared with a fist, kick, grip lock before disappearing in a mist again, almost makes it hard to see the fight even going on here?

"HEY! What's going on? I Wanted to see who could get knocked off first?" Max shouted to snap in demand, this isn't fighting, it's vanishing with no one getting hit hard enough?

"You have to remember Max, the last time we faced Jurgen, he had us beat?" Sam stated to his box office buddy in recalling an event when the duo fought Jurgen once before. "And yet it was never explained how that feat was managed?" The K-9 shrug off his shoulders in knowing they never understood how the vampire really fought.

"Probably cause it was during the whole, reliving our memories situation?" Max marked off to state that when that case happened, they were reliving the beginning to the point of their near end.

"Yeah, and then when we tried to face Jurgen a second time…" Sam nodded off before he was going to state the next part that happened, but was cut off by what Max had to say about it.

"WE WERE FLESH-EATING, BRAIN-DEVOURING ZOMBIES!" Max yelled out loud for just about everyone in the entire country of Germany to hear that shout out.

"Well, it was mostly the being the zombie part?" Sam shrug off in feeling that Max starched the details a bit on that noted fact of what happened. "But other then that, it's clear the vampires are using their warping through mist trick to attack by stealth?" The K-9 pointed out below at seeing a lot of times, the fighters are appearing and disappearing by mist tricks?

"So what, they attack while it looks like the other is winning, but it maybe reversed?" Max shrug off in a non caring manner, as he was seeing this as no signs of a win-win at all.

"Something like that, considering we are having them fight for being the unstoppable dead?" Sam replied off in feeling that's correct while it seems like a fight that may never end.

"Ugh, how did we stop these guys again, Sam?" Max groans in getting tired of this no-sign of win and defeat while asking for a way to end this already?

"Well we tried the wooden-steak idea, but Jurgen kept vanishing, especially when I was in your body?" Sam rubbed his noggin in recalling how the deed was done, and that was when the Freelance Police had their bodies switched?

"If this is cause I'm short, save it!" Max snapped off to say if there was an insult about his height, it was best left unspoken.

"No genius, we couldn't touch him cause of our dis-handling the other one's body?" Sam snapped at Max for the interruption while stating when they had the other one's body, they couldn't handle;e it's used since it was never theirs? "So we used that Soul-Extracting machine to let our souls go and possessed Jurgen's Monster." The dog stated off that when everything else failed, they had to take their souls out to put them in Jurgen's Monster.

"Yeesh, sharing the same body with you Sam was crowding my personal space?" Max exclaimed off in just recalling such an event was invasion of his own space.

"Save it Max, it was only through that monster's tricky fingers we beat Jurgen and then used his own machine to extract his own soul." Sam remarked off to Max in reminding him that they used the monsters movements, stabbed their vampire foe, and used that soul-extraction device against Jurgen back then.

"Well if that's all it's a going to take, I have a surprise for those vampires!" Max replied off with a sly hidden smile across his face, like he has a little tricky plot to unveil soon?

Below, the vanishing vampire fighters still were at each others throats with no winner declared yet?

"You've think you's better?" Jurgen taunted his opponent while he had him in a neck hold move.

"Daugh! Who would you say was better?" Rayian Fox exclaimed off when he escaped his capture to bind his opponents arms up.

"Then you should prepare yourself…." Jurgen exclaimed off, as he slipped out of his challenger's grip to have a face off.

"Yes, for you will be…." Rayian Fox replied off with the same face with a sly wicked face like his opponent.

"Obliterated" Both vampires said at once of their threading manner of what they'll do to the other.

"Huuuagh?" The audience replied in not following since that last part was too tongue twisted that he couldn't understand it.

"Obliterated; you know, cut off your heads, set them on fire, salt the earth." Rayian dryly explained to the dense folks watching this of what the vampires meant.

"Yeah, it's hard believing that nobody ever gets that these days?" Jurgen shrug off with a blank face on how people just don't follow this stuff. "But back to the subject uh hand, yeah?" The vampire goth stated to his challenger in wanting to return to their fight.

"Yeah, starting with your face!" Rayian Fox exclaimed off with a remark, as he brought a pose of his battle stance to be ready.

"Prrusvhm-Prusvhm-Prusvhm-Prusvhm…." Then the vampires were once more, vanishing into their misty smoke and then reappearing out of thin air? Still trying to outdo the other or gain supreme authority on who's better? And let's just say that it went from a simple fight to just plain silly of messing up with the other?

"AUuahahah! Not the eyes?" Rayian Fox yelped from feeling his eye lashes were getting pulled out.

"Wauaaugh! Noy mine hair?" Jurgen yelped from feeling his hair was getting tugged out that would ruin it's style.

"Raauaugh! By nosy?" Rayian Fox cried off from feeling his nose was hurt from being pulled or punched?

"Gauahahah! My ears?" Jurgen cried off from something that went to pull his pointy ears by his earrings.

"QEEeiiih! Mine Tail?" Rayian Fox squealed off from feeling something pull his fox-like tail from behind.

"EiiiEEeh! My nails?" Jurgen squealed off with fear from noticing his manicure nails were ruined from the brutal assaults.

"Hey wimps! I got some news for yeah!" Max shouted off that got both vampires attention to look at the rabbit. "If you don't speed this up and end this fight soon, you'll be served with steaks!" The hyper-active rabbit exclaimed off on what he'll do if these guys don't end this now, HE WILL!

"Oh really, you're going to give us food?" Jurgen remarked off frilly while he was asking in thinking Max was somewhat referring to a steak food product?

"Please, we're trying to watch our diets, yeah?" Rayian Fox also dryly exclaimed off in not wanting some in order to keep a good figure appearance.

"Unfortunately, Max meant the other steaks?" Sam spoke off from trying to fix this confusion that seem to have gotten a mix up.

"Wooden is more like it!" Max added off to say that the steaks he was referring to wasn't food products but….WOODEN steaks, which are used to kill, VAMPIRES!

"WAAAugh?" Both vampires screeched out in horror, as they know that's their weakness, a wooden steak through their hearts!

"You've can't do this?" Jurgen complained off to snap at such a ridiculous outrage on his behalf.

"Yeah, uagh-we suppose to end the fight?" Rayian Fox remarked off with a frown that the two fighters haven't settled on a winner yet.

"Keep yapping, cause in 15 seconds, you'll be meeting a steak right through your corpse body again." Max pointed to his indivisible watch while pointing just above the Freelance Police was….a ceiling spike of wooden steaks just waiting to be dropped on someone, namely the vampires.

The vampires yelped, as they have to finish this fight now before they get served…with wooden steaks!

"Okay, take the fall and that should please them?" Jurgen tried to reason with his foe in letting him win the fight if his opponent throws in the towel.

"Nugh-uh, why don't you forfeit!" Rayian Fox shook his head off 'no' in not going to give in like that while asking why his foe can't do that.

"Because I'm naturally talented." Jurgen pointed off his own boastful reason why he can't do that.

"So am I!" Rayian Fox went off to snap at his challenger that he has as much right to be talented as the next guy.

"5….4….3….2…." Max was counting down the last remaining seconds with anticipation.

"And here it comes?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in getting himself prepared for what Max was about to do next.

"TIMES UP! WELL THEM'S THE BREAKS!" Max exclaimed out loud in seeing that the time for debating is over and now's the time for action. "Cruucruvhmm…." The rabbit pulled a lever that was beside him to activate his 'little' work of ending this vampire fight.

"Frususvhhmmm…." Soon from above, the boarded ceiling with steaks was dropping at a rapid rate right for….the vampire fighters who saw this!

"BLAauughhh….?/WAaururghh….?" Both Jurgen and Rayian Fox screamed out in terror, as they could not dodge that thing falling to them at a fast paste…. "STABbppvhhmm….." Then without a second to go, the entire steak board ceiling impacted the two vampires as it continues to decease. "Clruspvhhmm….." The wooden steak ceiling bashed into the ground with Jurgen and Rayian Fox showing they are in an unmoving state from having their hearts pierced…by wooden steaks!

Bosco came up to give a judgement on the outcome of this match, even if it did end weirdly?

"No Winner, both are Out of It!" Bosco waved out to signal with his hands that the match is over, and there was no winner. "If it's anyone's lost, it's the fighters while the one who won was them Freelance Police in the box office?" The purple man in the referee outfit pointed on who's lost was this while who's game this ended up being won in that person's hands.

"Life's good when you got it all made?" Max put his hands behind his head to relax a bit in seeing all was well and easy for him.

"Especially when it comes to crushing other folks dreams." Sam quoted out on the thing Max loves to do, especially when he did it just a moment ago.

"And their boredom for that matter!" Max pointed out another thing to recall if this fight was boring, they just terminate it. "So Sam, what's the next fight we got coming up?" The rabbit asked his box office buddy on who else gets to go next?

"We'll discuss it, after the mess down there is cleaned up?" Sam remarked off to point of the 'little' mess Max has made that was now ceasing any matches from going on?

"HEY! COULD SOMEONE HELP GIVE ME A HAND MOVING THIS!" Bosco yelled out for anyone, namely the wrestle company's security to aid him in getting this large steak crusher off the ground before they can move on with the next fight.

"Ooooh, my kidneys?" Jurgen yelped out to complain in feeling his poor kidneys have gotten crushed by another wooden steak?

"Ogh, my spline?" Rayian Fox yelped out to moan on his back on feeling his spine was hurt by a wooden steak too.

_**-COMMERCIAL-**_

Soon the scene shows from an open blue/white clear sky-theme area, all was peaceful? Then out walked in a chicken with white feathers, a red beard and hair piece with yellow talons and a beak while he worn on glasses. He also worn on a purple shirt and pants to cover himself. This was Philp Pennyworth, but he's also known as Mr. Featherly by many fans and even the Freelance Police?

"Greetings, have you ever wanted to be like Mr. Featherly from MidTown Cowboys?" An announcer voice spoke to the audience if they wanted to be this chicken?

"Barcaawk! Oh for Heavens Sake, man?" Mr. Featherly jumped a bit by that surprise announcement before snapping up in the air in not knowing where the voice spoke from.

"You can, now with the Chicken Corn-Feed by WHAZUP!" The announcer voice offered out an aid deal while popping before Mr. Featherly was….a can of some chicken feed which was poured out for him?

"Ohhh, my delicious treat?" Mr. Featherly spoke in finding this a delicious treat all set for him. "Peak-peak-peak!" He was starting to peak it's contains to enjoy the tasty little meal.

"By eating this, you can help yourself change your voice like an actor can?" The announcer voice stated off the miracle of this very product that's being shown.

"Gurgh-hump-Gruhpm?" Then the white chicken was clearing his throat, as if getting himself ready before… "Bwark-BwarkBWAAArkh!" Mr. Featherly was making his voice sound excellently very good, and it changed to fit his character from MidTown Cowboys!

"Just call 555-223-WHAZUP-CLUCK to get your's now?" The announcer voice stated out with a surprise phone line aid that appeared on the screen for customers to make their calls now.

"It's only for a limited time only, gents and ladies?" Mr. Featherly spoke with his normal voice in how long this product's deal is. "It's only 19.99 in American Dollars! So call now before this product becomes illegal in our country?" The chicken was stating that people should hurry and get this item cause if they don't, too bad for them!

Then a slashing red word sentence of a long warning label popped out with a fast running message. "Warning: Using this product may cause server head injury, memory-term lost, a swallow voice, weird-mood-swings, heart-cavities, brain disorder, and other sickens we're not 100 percent sure on for customers health records?" Once that message was stopped, it then reveal a logo of the Freelance Police on the wrestle station. "This Message was brought to you by the Freelance Police WHAM-KA-BOOM Wrestle Show!"

_**-BACK TO THE SHOW-**_

Now we return to the wrestle arena, where the mess of Jurgen and Rayian Fox's defeat was cleaned up and it looked like the scenery has changed a bit to add in moai heads, don't ask?

"Greetings you folks spending time in front of your screen to watch us, and we're back!" Max was addressing the audience in welcoming them back to their TV show again.

"After the introduction of our first commercial break, no less?" Sam stated off that the folks watching have had a good time from watching their first commercial on this program.

"Which I have to ask Sam, why did we bother with a commercial?" Max turned to his partner and asked a puzzled question he just couldn't figure?

"Cause we're starting to run short of ideas for fights, but it was for profit needs on paying the bills?" Sam shrug off his shoulders to briefly explain the reason, namely they are short on cash, again!

"I can understand that, but why we star Mr. Feathery?" Max nodded in getting this idea, but wanted to know why they used that actor they know?

"People have a gift of showing respect for mildly actors Max, and he's a big hit from Midtown Cowboys series." Sam stated off to explain to his partner that they needed Mr. Featherly to do the job right that would be a sale out.

"Right, plus it's his first time trying to sale cheap chicken feed to folks at home?" Max nodded off while making a cruel remark about the product being nothing but cheap chicken food.

"IT'S A HIGH QUALITY FOOD-PRODUCT, NOT CHEAP CHICKEN FEED, YOU MILE-SPOKESMAN!" The voice of Mr. Featherly snapped out from nowhere which got the Freelance duo looking all around confused?

"Hugh, guess he's somewhere in the audience?" Sam spoke in being puzzled to not knowing where that voice came from?

"Might not be hard looking for a chicken with glasses?" Max shrug off in saying it can't be that hard to find someone short, feathery, and has a deep voice.

"I'M RIGHT UNDER YOU DULTS!" From below the box office, the Freelance Police saw…Mr. Featherly there, and actually sailing his product from a set-up stand where some of the audience were crowding to buy his sales.

"In any case, we have a new battle coming up?" Sam looked up to face the crowds still awaiting the box office duo on the next fight to be prepared.

"Tell us Sam, what freak of nature do we got?" Max turned to his partner with a tight grip fist in just wondering who will be coming to join in the next fight?

"Sorry to say this, but we don't got no more, Max?" Sam shrug off in an apology that much to Max's shock, they have no more monsters to help out? "So we've tried a different breed to do battle?" The K-9 explained off that instead, they got a different group to do the battle for them and the crowds to see.

"And they are?" Max slowly asked off in not sure who it was they got, but wanted to still know?

"Hush-hush-hush, hush…." Sam was whispering this to Max's ear which when he heard the answer to his question, his eyes were wider and spell-shock to believe it!

"Wooh! Now that is a scary kind of battle to just imagine?" Max replied off in thinking if nothing else, that's a fight to put scary in a whole new meaning?

"Then let's hear it, for the spookiest fighters to step into the ring…." Sam spoke in preparing to introduce the next group of fighters to step in! "Non other then….Mariachi!" The K-9 waved his one right paw out in declaring who shall be coming, and what a surprise it is to hear!

**~SPANISH BANDS SIGN OFF?~**

Bosco was down on the ring floor, but as he was looking around, he was confused about something?

"Hey guys, who were the fighters you said was gonna be here?" Bosco shouted up above from where he is at the copper duo, asking where the last fighters are suppose to be?

"Ugh….well?" Sam was a bit hesitated to say, on an account that the last fighters are….not what Bosco or anyone else was expecting?

"Let's just say, some are old buddies we meant while some are somewhat relative to another author universe?" Max quoted out without hesitation in explaining a strange riddle on the new fighters?

"Well, who or WHAT are they?" Bosco snapped off to ask in getting a bit annoyed that the Freelance Police are not just spilling all the beans, they are hiding something?

"Vrrusuvhhmm….BOOmgruvhhmmm…" Then without warning, from the skies were rocketing jets which soon landed on the gerund behind Bosco. The referee man slowly turn around, only to see…GIANT ROBOTS, more then that, they had weird Mexican hats on them while the bodies were almost structured like a cactus, what was this? And even the hats on the bodies looked like the main control room center for piloting these structures?

"ARRrruughhhh…GIANT ROBOTS!" Bosco yelped out in fear from seeing there are giant robots invading the wrestlers ring. "I thought we did that already?" The purple man looked up at the Freelance Police in sternly reminding the two of an already pass event from the last time they used a giant robot battle, etc.

"We did, but they apparently wanted to fight with machinery?" Sam spoke off in stating that the fighters they got wanted it to be more robotic then flesh?

"That there is fighting words, and they said it was the only way to allow them to come?" Max was quoting off that those that wish to fight by another means are welcome in their state of challenge.

"AAAAAauaaah!" Bosco screamed off his panic worry cause that one word Max said spooked him. "I told you guys, never, EVER, say that word!" Bosco was snapping at the Freelance Police to never mention that one word.

"What, them?" Sam shrug off in question before he let that one slip?

"AAAAaauuugh?" Bosco screamed again from the mention of 'them' that got him scared.

"But Bosco, that's who we got?" Max tried to explain that the people they got to fight, are those type of people they know.

"Got who?" Bosco asked from being mostly annoyed by the whole 'them' stuff to not pay much attention.

"Them!" Sam and Max both said in union which made another scene.

"AUUuurrrgh!" Bosco screamed once more from hearing that word again. "For the last time, just…." Bosco was about to snap in wanting that to be the last time, but….

"Ala! Can we begin soon?" A Mexicain voice spoke from the first Mexician like robot on the left?

"Si, we have birthdays to prepare for?" Another voice that was Mexician came from the other Mexician robot that sounded different?

"HUuuagh!" Bosco gasped to turn around and, looking at the ones he thought he never see again? It was old Pedro and his time-traveling selves from middle to young, but what's worse, was they were in one robot to the left? On the other robot, was an Adult Abis Mal, with his Teenage and Child self's in the other that were opponents Hoagie and Stitch faced! "Its…Its…T.H.E.M….TIMES TWOSOME, with the other a parallel universe!" Bosco screeched out in terror in knowing it's a worst nightmare come true! "You guys brought them into this match?" Bosco turned around to ask in disbelief in what the copper duo has gone and done now! "AAAAAAugh! I scared myself!" Bosco screamed out from knowing he said the 'them' word too!

_**T.H.E.M. VS. T.H.E.M.**_

Yeap, down in the fighting ring, it was something nobody was expecting on many levels? One: It was a monster night, but creepy ands scary can count? Two: It's not for giant robots, but hey, these guys are known for their music, so they like to battle under 'certain' terms of agreement to this. Third: The Freelance Police ended up thinking this could be fun, and boy do they have a weird idea of that while Bosco looked terribly of what's happening of THEM times Twosome are near and in front of him!

"Um, okay, it's a match were it's a giant Mexican bot against the other!" Bosco was slowly and cautiously speaking from introducing one fighter before the other. "No more comment, so get it On, and LEAVE ME THE HECK OUT F THIS!" Bosco finished up his speech a little too fast, as he sacredly ran off from beginning the fight to find a good place to hid?

"Grusuvhhmmm…." Both fighters' robots reeled their fist back before delivering them for a punching sequence. "Powwvhm/Powvhm/Powvhmm/Powvhmm…" They made sparks fly off which each hit made one lose balance while the other gain the upper hand, as it sorta went like that back and forth?

"Oh, it's a robot classic brawling scene!" Max replied off with a cheery face in seeing the good stuff taking action now.

"And it looks like they brought out their own weapons? My guess….Mexican Guitars?" Sam was quoting out that the fighters are bringing out weapons, which were actually instruments, it figures with Mariachis?

"BRsuvhmm/Brusvhhmm/Brusvhm/Brusvhhmmm…." The two fighters were now bashing the other with metal Mexican guitars that was really smacking the other one silly each time one of them threw it.

"Crsuvhhmm…." Of course, both fighters failed to watch their stepping, as they crushed their fetes outside the ring and almost got Bosco that tried to hid from them?

"AAAaaugh!" Bosco yelped from almost getting squashed there by the very people that have paranoid him!

"And people say I have two left feet?" Max replied off from noticing how back the fighters' footwork is not so well balanced off.

"I'm just thankful you don't have three, Max?" Sam remarked off in imaging how terrible Max would be if he was more then two left feet when he walks, scary to picture really.

"Now we finish this round!" Young Petro proclaimed off that now is the time to end this match's fight.

"Yes, let's finish this!" The Child Abis Mal exclaimed that they finish off there rival opponents once and for all.

"No. That is not our way." Adult Abis Mal stops the Child self in stating that's not how the Abis Mals do things, apparently.

"I agree, so…are you thinking…." Old Petro man was speaking in agreement, as he was asking something before….

"What I'm thinking, yes!" Adult Abis Mal finished that sentence for the person while stating with a smile, that it is.

"Then we agree, let us begin then!" The Middle-age Petro man replied when both sides nodded in agreement on what they can do?

"Cough...Couuagh…Coouaghmm…COOUghmm!" Then the Adult Abis Mal and Old Mariachi clears their throat, just as the lights turn off.

"Alright, why did the lights go off just now all of a sudden?" Max asked out annoyed that with this effect making it harder to watch anything?

"Something tells me we're about to relive a deja vu moment, Max?" Sam dryly remarked to his partner in figuring this is something they've experienced first-hand.

Soon without warning, the gang watches as the Abis Mal trio & Mariachi trio begins to explain themselves...with an open stage light appearing on the Adult & Old Mariachi man while the two do a duet song!

_**"Yo Soy El Mariachi Solitario,"**_ Old Abis Mal sang out within the spot light in a Mexican vocal.

_**"The last in a once-noble line." **_Old Petro looks down in sadness for some reason.

While Sam & Max plus their audience watches this confused & puzzled while Bosco pick out from behind the copper duo in still being afraid while the singing Mariachis' sing on from the two older guys to both their two other time different self or selves. _**"My people care only for robots and Martian invaders."**_ Suddenly, we see both Adult Abis Mal & Old Petro man with a violin, and behind them, the others have their own instruments, a trumpet and a guitar while they sing in a group. _**"But for birthdays, they say, 'Maybe later, we don't have the time."**_

Then before anybody can guess what happens next, the lights come back on, the Abis Mal trio and Mariachi man trio plays their instruments in a Mexican Mariachi Band play theme all happy like, with the old ones playing the violin in the middle, the middle-age ones on the right side playing the guitar, and the youngest ones on the left side playing the trumpet.

_**"MARIACHI; Aye...Aye-Aye-Aye," **_The Abis Mal trio & Mariachi man band looks to the audience and sang while repeating the words 'Aye' in their song.

While Sam and Max watched, they yelped along with a scared Bosco from the Adult Abis Mal/Old Petro with Teenager Abis Mal/Middle-age Petro self standing on their other's head and then the Child Abis Mal/Young Petro onto the middle one's respective, as they play in front of the surprise gang!

"EEEK!" Bosco screamed from this and ran while the two respective trio still sang and the Freelance Police calms down from their surprise of these guys.

_**"I come back from the future and pick up young versions of me." **_Adult Abis Mal and Old Petro pops in while their Teenager/Middle-age and Child/Youngest selves play their instruments on a large Mexican rug as the plan of the trio is explained through song.

_**"In our spaceship;. Aye...Aye-Aye-Aye,"**_ The Abis Mal and Mariachi trios sings and dances while in front of the backing away Bosco who's still terrified of them! _**"We set course through the time stream and fill gringo's birthdays with glee!" **_The dancing singing men explained what they have done all this time.

Bosco is kneeing low on the ground frightened in front of some audience's chairs. "NOOO!" Suddenly, Bosco cries out yelping from the Child Abis Mal/Youngest Petro coming from behind him, the Adult/Old on his right, and the Teenager/Middle-age on the left just as the scared purple man flee the scene.

_**"Por favor don't freak out if you see mariachis extranos."**_ Suddenly, Adult Abis Mal/Old Petro pops in front of Sam who yelps a bit while listening to their singing. _**"It's just me y mis vatos who wish you 'feliz cumpleanos.'" **_The Adult/Old duos turn to say, as the two other Abis Mals/Maraichi men, Teenager/Middle-age man on the left and Child/Youngest on the right sang this out to the group.

"AHHHHH!" Bosco yelps in fright from his spot, when the Teenager Abis Mal and Middle-age Petro man pops up suddenly.

_**"But spaceships like this are expensive." **_The two different trio sang out to explain what their space ship's cost while the enter wrestle arena is decorated in a Mexican theme. Even the Adult Abis Mal/Old Petro one sits on the Piñata, Teenager/Middle-age Petro stands on a pipe and the Child/Youngest pops in to play his trumpet.

_**"Even more if they travel through time," **_Each member: Child Abis Mal & Youngest Petro works the controls in their ships, but sadly waves their head 'no', from the expense of this ship, even from traveling through time.

_**"And singing for birthdays on spec makes us poco dinero." **_The Freelance Police looks up from the ground, as the guys sing and explain more while dancing on the pipes.

_**"So we took on a contract and asked our new boss to cosign." **_We zoom on the Adult Abis Mal/Old Petro, as the Teenager/Middle-aged man (left) and Child/Youngest man (right) appear behind the eldest when they stated on something they did.

_**"MARIACHIS; Aye...Aye-Aye-Aye," **_The two trio bands sang and dance from the floor in front of the ring. Suddenly, when they passed by, the audience were shocked to see something there which were Moai heads that the copper duo knowns: Storm, Wind, and Earth in triangle form where a red shaped Bermuda Triangle appear above…a dead soul. _**"We take souls of the damned and we send them to places unknown." **_The two trio appeared around the soul figure (Adult/Old Petro left, Teenager/Middle-age man left, Child/Youngest in front) to explain what they'll do to the soul there.

"I don't want to go!" The passed away soul whined out that he didn't want to go, but...

_**"Through that portal; Aye...Aye-Aye-Aye,"**_ The two trios sang to explain with Adult/Old Petro on the triangle, Teenager/Middle-age man on Wind Moai Head and Child/Youngest on Earth Moai Head. _**"Although first we must crush them with gigantic heads made of stone."**_

"Our lives suck." Earth Moai Head replied when Teenager Abis Mal and Youngest Petro jump off his head towards the soul person.

_**"Where they go, we don't know."**_ Child Abis Mal/Youngest Petro appears behind the sudden controls appearance to explain, just before his Adult/Old Petro each pops in front of the controls. _**"But it's HOT - maybe it's Ensenada!" **_Then the Child/Youngest Mariachi man one smack the red button saying 'SUCK' on it.

"NOOOOO!" The unknown soul figure cries out before his soul turns to a cloud and floats up and into the triangle portal to be taken, just as the two different trios appears on three sides (Adult/Old & Teenager/Middle-age man bottom and Child/Youngest on top).

_**"And as long as we still get to SING (SING) (SING), no importa nada," **_The two trios sang on the piñata donkey (Teenager/Middle-age & Child/Youngest) before the Adult/Old Petro one popped in after.

_**"When we say adios, you'll be sad but please, try not to cry." **_The two trios sang above the device for the moment.

Bosco is backing away from these guys, until they surround him and sing. _**"We were there for your birthday, we'll see you again when you die." **_The two trios circle around the scared man, while the Freelance Police ended up clapping for the great show.

"Wuugh...urragh," But suddenly, as the trio finished, Bosco held his heart, made a cry, and falls to the ground.

"BRzizizivhhmm….." Suddenly there was a sharp buzzer of electricity that was shocking the purple man on the floor.

"WAAruruWAARRRugh?" Bosco screamed out to yelp from getting a shocking experience.

"Well that was mostly entertaining for us and our viewers?" Sam quoted off in seeing that from such an action, everyone seem to enjoy it.

"Boy howdy it was, and looks like Bosco kept something handy in his pockets?" Max replied out in agreement while stating something Bosco kept under his shirt that was somewhat 'tazzing' him?

"Must be a Mariachis alert jazzer to keep him from dying again and losing his soul?" Sam noted the fact that Bosco may have invented something like that to keep himself from dying like before with these guys?

"After dying by Mariachis a first time, that could be new?" Max shrug off in thinking the paranoid man doesn't wanna repeat of that event, he made sure he shock his body to keep from dying by any Mariachi bands.

"Time we ram them where it will hurt most!" Teenage Abis Mal spoke in planning to control the robot his band is using, as he gets into a striking position.

"Right in the gut part!" Middle-age Petro also spoke in getting his team's fighter bot ready to deliver the final blow to end the match.

"Frsusuvhhmm…" Soon both fighters robots held their metal guitars at battering position before taking a swing. "BReakisshvhmm…." Each side broke their guitars, rendering them useless, however, both bots made a quick move with the remaining parts of their instrument weapon. "PRrisvhhmm….." And with that, both fighter's robots jabbed their edge part guitar weapons in the other one's core center. "Brzizivhhmm…." Which made both spark funny, and not in a humor kind, but more like…there's going to be trouble kind?

"Ohhhh, that attack hit both power cores, which means?" Old Petro spoke with concern and worry in seeing what they and their opponents have done now?

"Uh-oh, we maybe too late?" Adult Abis Mal signed out in a slow paste, in knowing the Mariachis are too late, and it has already…begun.

"Beeppph," Suddenly, an alarm goes off before both robot A.I. systems stated a warning system response? "Power Core Breach. Self-destruct sequence engaged." This surprised everyone, apparently, if something were to break either side's robot's core units, the system was program to self-destruct.

"Madre de dios; Let's get out of here!" Child Abis Mal yelps from seeing that the ship is going to blow if the Mariachis don't vacate themselves outta the place.

"I'm for that!" Young Petro exclaimed in agreement with what the opponent's team member suggested.

"We could cover some more birthdays!" Teenager Abis Mal stated out to his age different persons' about covering up for more birthdays while the alarm still went off.

"I second that one entirely!" The Middle-age Petroreplied with a smile in finding that idea possibly good.

"Okay. The younger versions, you take the cockroach & symbiotic in the diner on Tuesday, Middle-age versions, you take the stone & dog-loving lady on Hawaii." Adult Abis Mal order out his two other selves along with the Oldest Petro persons group on where to go for some birthday events that will happen.

"While me and the Adult Abis Mal take the two monsters." Oldest Petro stated out that he and Adult Abis Mal will cover for the Eduardo and Jurgen's Monster on their birthday celebration, all while the alarms still went off before the both leaders' turns to the Freelance Police one last time!

"Oh yeah, good luck Max Y Sam!" As both the Adult Abis Mal and Oldest Petro replied his goodbye, their groups escaped into their own Time Shuttles. Which each sides closed its doors, and then phased through an energy circle mark with an 'X' before it vanished.

Meanwhile, back at the ring of the wrestling show, only Sam and Max along with their staff crew were standing in their usual spots while in the center were the abodon robot fighters. "Total destruction imminent. Please evacuate immediately." Both A.I. system voices repeated a warning message to the group, if they don't leave soon, the heroes will go out…WITH A BANG!

"So, Sam, is now a good time to start pulling my hair out and wetting myself in panic?" Max asked his pal if now is the time to start panicking and losing oneself to lose all fate and go ballistic.

"Knock yourself out, pal. Better hurry, though." Sam shrugged off to reply, as he sees no harm, as long as Max hurries it up.

"WAAauguhhh..." Harry the Mole went off screaming with his arms waved out in panic for the end coming out the door!

"Run for your lives!" Jimmy-Two-Teeth was seen running afterwards out the door, not sticking for the finale!

"What happened to Women and Children first?" Sybil came rushing after her two camera crew members in escaping the impending explosion about to happen.

"WArrughh-AAaahahhhhh!" The crowds were next fleeing the scene like any sensible coward would, leaving only the Freelance Police with two ticking time bombs?

"Hey Bosco, how do you judge this?" Max ended up shouting below the floor where Bosco was hiding behind some empty seats, looking for something?

"Oh you want me to judge, okay, here's my judgement?" Bosco stood up in acting all plain and fine one minute…before lashing out a loud yell on what the copper duo are even asking for! "THAT PILE IS GONNA EXPLODE AND I DECLARE THIS MATCH OVER AND TO BE DONE FOR!" Bosco shouted off in declaring this match of the Mariachis over and finished, and then started to pull a secret lever that opened a Secret Tunnel? "GAAAUUAAAaaaaghhhh!" Boscoi then jumped down to flea in his secret tunnel while now Sam and Max had to decide on something.

"Whelp, guess that answers our question on the match, plus what Bosco was searching for; a secret tunnel?" Sam shrug off his shoulders in seeing they manage to see the end of this fight, oddly done?

"I'm gonna say it, we should probably split too?" Max suggested out to his partner on what they should be doing about now here?

"Can't think of any reason 'NOT' too?" Sam replied off in agreeing to what Max suggested, as they best leave while the gettin's good.

With that, the Freelance Police ran as fast as they can to leave the scene. "Beep-beep-beep, beepbeepbeep…." The sounds from the Mariachis robots were making weirder nosies over the alarms, as they were glowing red before….

"BOOOMGRruvuhhmmm….." Suddenly, a grand explosion happened that covered all of Stuttgart and it's landmass along with the castle were totaled! Nothing remained but the explosive force that was showing a giant size crater in the ground? Pretty much, the crew for the wrestle program were outside, many were catching their breath while others signed in relief? But like always, the Freelance Police seem perfectly fine even after such a close experience.

"Well isn't that a sight for soar eyes?" Sam quoted off in seeing the chaotic mayhem that has desperate of where they had the wrestle matches?

"Boy I'll say, that was almost even closer then last time?" Max exclaimed off from knowing they were almost caught in that explosion, like so many other times.

"I'll say, the only difference was we had another way out then from taking a portal to an unknown location?" Sam nodded to his partner while bringing up a subject on how they last escape an explosion by the Mariachis.

"And the explosion was a close second, it only totaled out….oh…all of Stuttgart, Germeny while destroying the zombie factory?" Max was exclaiming out to point the only draw back was the entire area where they had their zombie case adventure in was nothing but smoking rubble.

Sam couldn't help, but shake his head left and right while making this reply to his partner's little statement. "As usual Max, you crack me up!" He looks to you viewers, as a planning to sign off. "Till next time, sports fans…Good fights!"

"And a very good night indeed and unpleasant dreams!" Max added off the final finishing touch in how to sign off.

"Actually Max, I think that last line is used already?" Sam pointed out to tell his partner that the line he used was already spoken for.

"Drats!" Max cursed himself on being told something, much to his enjoyment being cut short.

With that, a lot of fire trucks, helicopters, VIP Vans, and just random folks were driving up to see the crater sight? The Freelance Police are gonna have their hands full again, to try and fix this mess while trying to get more money for another show? Eduardo and Jurgen's Monster were eating crumpets and drank tea, Jurgen and Rayian Fox were wailing in pain from getting their wooden steaks out, and for the Abis Mal and Pedro's Mariachis band, they are nowhere in sight? Harry the Mole Man aches his back while ?Jimmy-Two-Teeth rubs the dirt off his fur, even Sybil tried to fix her glasses blaance. If the group are lucky, Sam and Max may fix this, but then again, nobody knows what the Freelance Police will do to get this show up and running again


End file.
